


A Lovely Mess

by jun_mogu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confusion, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Multiple Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love, a lovely mess, mostly fluff tho with slight angst, reader is in a mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-21 09:05:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 67,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12454086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jun_mogu/pseuds/jun_mogu
Summary: An awkward childhood friend who sucks at expressing emotions, a rude classmate who loves to tease you and a popular setter who hides his true self behind a mask. How did you get into this mess anyway..? Well, it all happened when you joined a volleyball club, again.





	1. First Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to post this story on AO3 too because my account here is so empty..  
> Of course, this story is going to be double checked here and a some parts will be different from the one on Quotev since I will be adding/changing stuff in the story.

_Ugh._  
  
What a way to start the first day of high school.  
  
You leaned against a tree just near the school gates panting from running all the way from home to school. It was your mistake you forgot that school actually starts at _eight_  not _eight thirty_. And so, you set your alarm clock to seven forty five last night. You took a deep breath and release it before walking into the school building. Ten minutes before class starts.   
  
"(L/n)-san?"  
  
A voice called out making you jump slightly. You whirled to see who the voice belongs to and was surprised to see-  
  
"Kageyama-kun?" You blinked, wondering why he's here in Karasuno. You made sure he didn't just accidentally walk into the wrong school and indeed he is wearing the Karasuno uniform. The boy flinched slightly when he saw you looking at him up and down,  "I thought you went to _uh_ , what's that school again? _Shirotawa_?" You furrowed your brows, trying to remember the name of that volleyball powerhouse that he mentioned during middle school. The two of you are quite close since you lived just two houses away from his and you often walk to school or home together. You've known each other since elementary. Also, you used to be the manager of Kitagawa Daiichi's volleyball club but you eventually quit when you were on your third year of middle school due to some circumstances. But today you didn't get to walk with him because you thought he went to another school.  
  
"Shiratorizawa."  
  
"Yeah, Shiratorizawa!" You snapped your fingers when you finally remember but that still didn't explain why he's here in Karasuno instead of Shiratorizawa, "Don't tell me..you got rejected?"  
  
"...!"  
  
_'Ah, bull's eyes.'_  
  
"Since you came to Karasuno..that means you're still going to join the volleyball club, right?"   
  
"Yeah." He nodded, "I'm joining today after class finish. How about you (Name)-san? Are you going to become the manager?"  
  
"Not..really." You hesitated, your hold on the strap of your backpack tightened.  
  
"Why? You were great at organizing and planning out tactics so why-"  
  
"Kageyama-kun. " You pursed your lips, about to say something related to what he said earlier but shook your head, deciding to change the subject,  "You're going to join the volleyball club..I'll go with you then! Just like in middle school."   
  
Kageyama stared at you for a second before muttering a quiet 'sure' and walked to his class with you beside him. He still didn't forget about what happened during middle school, how you suddenly quit the club during your final year.  
  
"What class are you in?"  
  
"Class three."  
  
"I'm in class four. Aw, I wanted to be in the same class with you!"

* * *

The two of you made your way to the gym with you humming a small tune along the way. Kageyama changed into his gym clothes while you were still dressed in your school uniform. It was the first day of school so class ended early.   
  
"I still don't understand why you have to come with me when you aren't going to apply as a manager anyway."  
  
"I'm just curious about this club, that's all." You puffed your cheeks, "Oh? Am I being a nuisance to you, Kageyama-kun?"  
  
"That's not it, _dumbass._ " He muttered the last word under his breath.  
  
"It's rude to call a girl 'dumbass'!"   
  
Standing in front of the gym, you reach your hand out and slide open the door.  You stepped into the gym followed by Kageyama who You look around the gym to find no one except the two of you, "Oh? We're early."  
  
"They'll probably be here soon."  
  
"Then I'll go get a drink first then." You excused yourself and walked out of the gym to the vending machine nearby. You took out your wallet and insert the amount of coin needed for the drink. Pressing the button for (fav. drink), the drink roll down to the dispenser. Crouching down, you took the drink out and opened the drink, chugging it down. The volleyball club, huh? You threw the bottle of (fav. drink) into the bin after you finish it and sighed.  
  
_"I quit the volleyball club." You bowed a 90 degree bow to the coach as he stare at you dumbfounded at your sudden resignation. The teachers who are in the office turn their heads to look at you but soon look away from you and continue to do their work. You stood in front of the coach, still bowing while extending the resignation paper to him. It was during your first year of middle school.  
  
You opened your mouth to talk but words couldn't get out. Taking a deep breath you finally said something, "I don't want to manage a team with a selfish captain."_  
  
_"(L/n)-san, I know you are not good at handling him but at least give him a chance. This will be his last year after all.."  
  
You stood straight back up and sighed, reluctantly putting the resignation paper back in your pocket, "I'll...think about it, coach."_  
  
You broke out of your thoughts when you heard shouting coming form the gym. Blinking, you walk towards the gym and poked your head to see a boy with orange hair and an annoyed Kageyama.   
  
"Don't call me that!" He glared down at the boy while you stare at the scene confused at why he was pissed off all of a sudden.  
  
Sets of footsteps reached your ear and you look at the door across from yours open to see three boys walked in, dressed in what you guess is the volleyball club's uniform. The one from the left has greyish hair and a gentle smile on his face, the one in the middle has short dark hair and a large build. You can already guess that he must be the captain. And as for the one on the right...  
  
"Hey, hey, hey. Who said you guys could-" The guy with the shaved head started, approaching them with an intimidating look but was pulled back by the collar of his jacket by the guy in the middle.  
  
"You're Kageyama?" The captain asked.  
  
The one with the greyish hair looked at Kageyama up and down, "You're tall.."  
  
"He needs an initiation, Suga-san! Let's give him a reason to be intimidated by us third years!" The one with the shaved head said making one of those creepy faces unexpectedly-  
  
"Eeep!" You accidentally let out a squeak that made all of them turn their heads to look at where you stood. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Tanaka, you scared her." The one with the grey hair scolded which made Tanaka flinched.   
  
"(Name)-san?" Kageyama completely forgot about you. You took a shaky step towards the group and bowed a 90 degree bow.  
  
"I'm sorry to interrupt!" You waved your hand in front of you hoping that they wouldn't kick you out of the gym.  
  
Tanaka cried out in realization, "You must be here to apply as co-manager! "  
  
"Ah, N-not re-"  
  
The captain tilted his head slightly, observing you, "Hm? A manager? But your name isn't here."  
  
"W-well.."  
  
The three third years continue to stare at you giving you even more pressure. You just came here to see Kageyama join the team then walk home with him. Kageyama nudged you by the shoulder and you look up to meet his eyes. It was as if he was telling you to apply as a manager. You suppose it wouldn't hurt try again..  
  
"My name is (l/n)(Name),  I'm here to apply as a manager."  
  
"Yosh!! Another cute girl joining out team!!"  
  
"Shut up Tanaka." The captain said then turn to face you, "Since you are here to apply as a manager, you can start this evening."  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
Daichi stared at you for a moment, "Sir? Daichi is fine."   
  
_" **HELLO!**_ " A loud yell made everyone go silent. All of you turned to see the orange haired boy with a determined expression on his face. You blinked at the boy, he was around the same height as you and an energetic glint in his eyes.   
  
"Ah you!" Tanaka pointed at him, "Shorty no.1!"  
  
"So the other applicant, Hinata is...you?" Daichi look at the paper in his hand then Hinata. "I'm a little surprise..I see, so both of you are here at Karasuno."  
  
"We saw your match last year." The guy with grey hair said and Kageyama visibly tensed up beside you.   
  
"Kageyama-kun?" You have a confused look on your face. You didn't get to watch the match he had last year and you felt like something happened during the match. Whatever happened bothered Kageyama and he didn't tell you anything about it. Now that you thought about it, after the match when you came to visit his house he looked...angry and frustrated so you didn't want to ask him how was the match.  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
_'It doesn't look like nothing to me..'_  
  
"I'll be Karasuno's ace!" Upon hearing that, you look back at Hinata who has a smile on his face.  
  
"The newbie says he gonna be the ace? You got some nerve." Tanaka, again with that face, taunted him.  
  
"It's good to be ambitious, right?" The guy with the gentle look on his face smiled.  
  
"I'll do my best!" Hinata's eyes lit up.  
  
"If you want to be the ace, I hope you've improved." Kageyama's voice was laced with coldness which made the smile on Hint's face turned to a frown, "if you goof around, you'll waste another three years."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Hey." You tugged Kageyama by the hem of his jacket, "That's enough."  
  
The two of them continue to glare at each other while you glance between the two, hoping that they wouldn't cause a ruckus in front of the third years.   
  
"I played with all my might...but don't tell me everything I've done is a waste!"  
  
"Guys..you're not enemies anymore. Volleyball is about teamwork-"  
  
"I challenge you!" Hinata ignored the captain who still has a smile stuck on his face but you could tell he was boiling in anger inside.  
  
"Challenge me to what?"  
  
"Volleyball, what else?"   
  
Kageyama and Hinata continue to argue and in the corner of your eyes, you saw the teacher approaching the gym so you slowly back away from the two.  
  
"What's the commotion, volleyball club?"  
  
"It's the dean!" You heard Tanaka yell out.  
  
" _Sensei._ " The grey haired boy corrected.  
  
"Sensei!" Tanaka repeated and you held the urge to laugh. Tanaka leaned over to whisper to Hinata that this 'dean' likes to make trouble and that they should keep it down but Hinata ignored him and continue to challenge Kageyama.   
  
"I'm not the same as last year, either." Kageyama, a volleyball now in his hand, pointed at Hinata.  
  
Oh, the look on Daichi's face. Even though there was a strained smile on his face, you could sense that he is beyond _livid_. You stood beside the guy with grey hair, a nervous laugh escaped your lips. He noticed you and gave you a small smile.  
  
"(Name) was it? I'm Sugawara Koushi, vice captain of the volleyball team,  nice to meet you!"  
  
"It's nice to meet you too! I'll do my best to help the team!"  
  
**_BAM_**  
  
At the sound of the ball colliding loudly against the floor of the gym, you saw Hinata on the floor with widened eyes a he stared at Kageyama.  
  
' _Ah, there it is..Kageyama's serve.'_  
  
"One more!" Hinata yelled, and Kageyama served once more. This time, he received it.  
  
With his face.  
  
Which bounced off and collided with the teacher.  
  
In the face.  
  
And his wig flew off.  
  
And landed on Daichi's head.  
  
As much as you want to burst out laughing and roll around the floor, you held it in, shoulders shaking. It was hilarious- you just can't. Oh god. You felt tears welling up the corner of your eyes as you held your stomach. The dean's eyes twitched.  
  
"Sawamura-kun, I'd like to have a word with you."

* * *

  
After what felt like hours, Daichi came back into the gym. You stood beside Kageyama with a now blank look on your face. Are you going to get punish for what happened? Will you need to write an apology letter?   
  
"Fortunately, he's not punishing us and no apologies necessary." Daichi said, "provided you all agree that you all saw _nothing_." When he was about to say more, Hinata and Kageyama continue to argue once again. You tensed up when you saw the pissed off look on his face. Daichi cut in and gave them a small speech as he slowly walk towards the two. Tanaka, Sugawara and you slowly back away not wanting to face the captain's wrath.  
  
"No matter how outstanding you are," He place his hand on Kageyama's shoulder, "No matter how willing you are to give you all", he place his other hand on Hinata's shoulder. Daichi pushed the two out of the gym, "if you fail to get along with your teammates," He shoved the applicant paper to the two as they stood out side the gym, "You're not welcome here until you realise that you're both teammates, you won't be participating in this club!"  
  
Then he slammed the door shut to their faces.  
  
"Um.." You called out quietly and Daichi noticed that you were still in the gym with a nervous look on your face.  
  
"Sorry you had to see that, (Name), right? There will be another manager coming soon to help you on what to do."  
  
You shook your head, waving your hand in front of you with a smile on your face, "It's fine. I know the basics, Daichi-san."   
  
"Then you used to be a manager of a team then."  
  
"Well, I used to be the manager of Kitagawa Daichi..."  
  
"Ehh?! You went to the same school as that guy?!" Tanaka cried out in shock.  
  
"But I didn't see you last year in the match.." Sugawara blinked.  
  
"I quit during the start of my third year."  
  
"I see.."  
  
The door of the gym suddenly open and a beautiful girl stepped in. You swore sparkles are surrounding around her. She has short black hair that reaches her chin, her eyes are sharp behind those glasses she wore but there's gentleness in her eyes. Tanaka instantly lit up as he ran towards the door.  
  
"Kiyoko-san, good to see you. I'll get that for you." Tanaka motioned to the bag hanging on her shoulder.  
  
"Never mind. I'll hold it myself." She said, then her eyes met yours who immediately tensed up.   
  
"This is (L/n)(Name) and she'll be helping you manage the team." Daichi placed a hand on your shoulder and you bowed slightly, telling her that you'll do you best.  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you, (Name)-chan. I'm Kiyoko Shimizu." She smiles, motioning for you to follow her, "I'll introduce you to the members."

* * *

The sun already set down the horizon and the lights flickered on. The sound of crickets can be heard outside the gym as the volleyball team just finish their practice. Sitting on a bench beside Kiyoko, you look out the window to see a familiar locks of black hair peeking out. Kageyama and Hinata are still outside. You let out a quiet laugh at the thought of the black haired setter fighting with Hinata childishly. They had been standing outside for hours. Such a persistent duo.  
  
"If you used to be the manager of Kitagawa Daiichi then you must know Kageyama well." Sugawara said, shoving a hand in the pocket of his pants.  
  
"We've known each other since elementary school so I guess you can say we're close."  
  
"I still can't believe a guy like that is friends with you." Tanaka said, not believing a nice girl like you would be friends with some guy like Kageyama.  
  
"Kageyama may look mean on the outside but he's actually a nice guy." You smiled at the thought of him, "He tends to be selfish and cold but he's actually an awkward guy who sucks at communicating with others."  
  
"Pfft- That guy?" Tanaka snickered. "Come to think of it, they've been outside for a while. They'll probably say 'let us in if we can beat you in a match.' "       
  
"Captain!!"  
  
Speaking of the devil, you heard their shouts from outside and Daichi marched over to the door and slammed it open. The two first years stood side by side, a determined expression on their faces as they challenge their upperclassman to a match. Tanaka howled in laughter, holding his stomach.  
  
"We'll prove to you that we can cooperate as a team!"  
  
"And what if you lose?"  
  
"We'll endure any penalty."  
  
Daichi crossed his arms, "Hmm, there are two other first-year applicant besides you guys. It'll be a three-on-three match against them."  
  
"Three-on-three? But we're only two.."  
  
"Tanaka. I want you to be on Hinata's side."  
  
They continue to talk about the three-on-three match they will have.  
  
"(Name)-chan, why did you join the volleyball club?" Kiyoko asked and you blinked, before a sheepish smile crept up your lips and you scratch the back of your head awkwardly.  
  
"To be honest..I didn't actually want to become the manager of the volleyball team."  A nervous laugh escaped your lips, "I wanted to join the music club for a new change.. maybe the art club..." You look at Kageyama who stood in front of the third years and smiled, "But when I know that Kageyama-kun is here in Karasuno I thought 'why not'? Someone need to make sure that dork doesn't overwork himself."  
  
"You two must be really close."  
  
"Uh..! Is..is it really that obvious..?" You fidgeted with your fingers.  
  
_"I'm a setter!"_  
  
Your eyes widened and stood up from your seat to see Kageyama with his fist clenched as he look up at the third years. He has a determined look in his eyes.   
  
"The game will be Saturday morning, understood?" Daichi then closed the door shut.  
  
Tanaka took a seat on a bench near the window and glance outside, "Morning practice is at seven tomorrow, right?"  
  
"Of course, why did you ask all of a sudden?"  
  
"Uh- well, Was the dean's wig undamaged?" He changed the subject.  
  
"Don't talk about that!"  
  
You sweat dropped at the scene. _'Tanaka-san..I know what you're planning.'_ Standing up from the bench, you greeted them a goodbye, "I'll be off then! G-good luck practicing!"  
  
"(Name)-chan, practice ended moments ago." Sugawara chuckled and you covered your face in embarrassment.  
  
"I'm sorry!" You grabbed your bag and scurried out of the gym.  
  
Just as you walk out of the gym, your eyes met with Kageyama and you gave him a small wave. His eyes widened slightly and ducked down to avoid your gaze, his face heated up to a pink hue. "Let's go home, Kageyama-kun."

* * *

The two of you walked home, there was an awkward silence between you but you managed to break the ice. "So, if you didn't make it to Shiratorizawa why didn't you go to Aobajousai instead? There's also a good volleyball team and _Senpai_ is there."  
  
When Kageyama heard you say the word 'senpai', he huffed, his nose scrunched up in distaste. "That's the reason why I don't want to go there."  
  
"Seriously, you two are like children." You mumbled, rolling your eyes. You decided to change the subject, "I heard the match will be this Saturday. Do your best Kageyama-kun! I'll cheer you on!" Hearing that, Kageyama felt his face heat up and look to the side. You noticed his action and a mischievous grin appeared on your lips.  
  
"Heh, Is _Tobio-chan_ embarrassed?"  
  
"Shut up, dumbass! And don't call me that!"  
  
"I told you it's rude to call a girl that, Kageyama-kun!"


	2. Burj Khalifa!

_"-san...(L/n)..-san.."_  
  
 _"(L/n)-san!"_  
  
"WAH!" You straightened back up on your seat, eyes wide like a deer caught in headlights. Your classmates snickered at you, knowing that you're going to get in trouble for dozing off in class. Being in class four made it worse since it's known as the college preparatory class. A sheepish smile appeared over your lips as you chuckled nervously.  
  
"Idiot." You heard from behind you. An irk mark appeared on our forehead as you turn to glare at the person behind you. It was a guy with blonde hair and glasses, his golden brown eyes mocking you. "Don't scrunch up your nose like that, it'll make you look even uglier."  
  
"Excuse me..?" You hissed and he gave you a shit-eating smirk, _'What's with this guy...so rude.'_ You puffed your cheeks and crossed your arms. Just because you were sleeping in class doesn't mean you're an idiot!  
  
 _"(L/n)-san!"_  
  
The teacher's voice snapped you out of your staring contest with the blonde and you felt cold sweat dripping down your face when you see the pissed off look he had.   
  
"If you keep dozing off in class then I have no choice but to kick you out."   
  
"I'm sorry..."

* * *

  
It was already lunch time and you pulled out your lunch box from under your desk. You pulled the lid open to reveal two rice balls you made this morning just before going to school. You were kind of sad that you didn't get to walk to school with Kageyama or meet him along the way to school. He probably went to practice early.  
  
"Rice balls? Are you sure that's enough nutrients for your brain?"  
  
There he is again, that rude guy. You crane your neck up to glare at him, holding your lunch box protectively close to your chest.  
  
You hissed, standing up from your seat, his height looming over your short form. He is as tall as Kageyama, maybe even a bit taller, "What do you want, _Burj Khalifa?_ You got a problem with me?"   
  
The blond blinked, " _Burj Khalifa..?_ " The boy beside him snickered. He was slightly shorter than the blond and has dark brown hair and freckles.   
  
"She got you good, Tsukki."  
  
"Shut up, Yamaguchi."  
  
"Sorry Tsukki."  
  
You let out a ' _hmp_ ', pushing pass him and walk out of the class. What's his problem anyway? You grumble and walk down the stairs to eat somewhere else that is not near _that guy._  You walked towards the vending the machine, still hugging your lunchbox. Then you noticed a familiar figure leaning against the vending machine, "Kageyama-kun?"  
  
The said male jumped, nearly choking on the milk he's drinking.  
  
"(Name)-san, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Ah..I just wanted to get a drink." _'I came here to avoid another encounter with that asshole..'_ You thought, still annoyed that he called you an 'idiot' when you didn't do anything to him. "How about you?"  
  
"The same." He motioned at the drink in his hand.  
  
"Milk again?" You eyed the box of milk in his hand. No wonder he grew so tall.  
  
 _"I don't want to lose to anyone.."_  
  
You perked up at the familiar voice just at the corner of the wall. You poked your head out from the corner to see Hinata talking to Sugawara, a volleyball in his hand. Was he eavesdropping those two..? Turning to face Kageyama, he was already walking away from you.  
  
"Wait, Kageyama-kun!" You chased after him, tugging him by the hem of his uniform, "Let's eat lunch together, just like in junior high! I made two rice balls!"  
  
"S-sure.."  
  
You spotted a bench nearby and took a seat with Kageyama awkwardly following you and took a seat beside you. Eyes observing his form, you handed him a rice ball which he took from you with shaky hands. He then munched it, his eyes looking to the side.  
  
"I-It's good." He nodded, one side of his cheek puffed up as he munch on the rice balls.  
  
"Geez, we've known each other since elementary and you speak to me as if we just met." You pouted. You even wonder if he'll ever get a girlfriend with that attitude of his. And his ability to control his frustration is close to zero. "You know, there's this guy in class that really pissed me off. Kept calling me an idiot...what's wrong with him." You complained to Kageyama who was listening intently to what you said. He wondered who was that guy that kept calling you an 'idiot', if he saw that guy he would punch him in the face if he have the chance. How dare he call you an idiot. You are reliable, observant,  kind, can sometimes be a crybaby but still- you were no _idiot_.  
  
"I'll kick his ass if I ever saw him." Kageyama muttered making you stop your chattering. A red hue started to appear across his face and you held in a laugh.  
  
"Then let's kick his ass together." You grinned.  
  
 _RRRRIIIIIIIIINNG_  
  
Your eyes widened collecting your lunchbox and stood up from the bench, "I need to go now! See you later!"

* * *

"Hello.." You greeted as you entered the gym, clad in your sport uniform. You spotted Ennoshita setting up the net with the rest of the second years and you jogged over to them. "Ennoshita-san, I can help with that."  
  
"Thank you, (L/n)-chan, " He smiled.  
  
"It's nothing." You reassured. After setting up the net, you went over to Kiyoko and greeted her a 'good evening'. It was already four in the evening and you hope Kageyama didn't get into a fight with Hinata. Seriously, that guy just couldn't control his emotions well at all.   
  
"(Name)-chan, can you help me refill these bottles?" Kiyoko handed you a dozen of water bottles and you took them, having a slightly hard time carry the bottles. "I can help you carry if you want."  
  
"It's fine, Kiyoko-san! I'll do it!" You smiled, "I'll be right back!"  
  
"Excuse me." A familiar voice reached your ears and you tensed up, slowly turning around see two figures stepping into the gym and you nearly dropped the water bottles you were carrying.  
  
"These are the first-year students who will be joining us."  
  
Your face instantly paled when you spot the rude blonde from your class and his partner standing at the doorway.  
  
"Pleased to meet you!" Yamaguchi, if you remembered correctly bowed while 'Tsukki' just gave the upperclassman a nod of a head. Your eyes suddenly met with his and you let out a quiet squeak.  
  


"B-Burj Khalifa!"


	3. It's Tsukishima Kei, Shortie

"Oh, it's _you_." The blonde raised a brow, looking down at you, "Aren't you too short to join the volleyball club?"  
  
You huffed and ignored him. It was better than to cause a ruckus in front of the club members.   
  
"Oi, oi, who the hell do you think you are, brat?" Tanaka popped out of nowhere, gave the blonde his  _delinquent_  face.You sweat dropped at his futile attempt of trying to intimidate the blonde.  
  
"Tanaka!" Sugawara scolded, marching over to the male and dragged him away.

"Oh, and it's not  _Burj Khalifa,"_ The blonde scoffed,"It's Tsukishima Kei, _shortie_."  
  
"And I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi." The brunette beside Tsukishima said, a shy smile on his face. "I apologize if Tsukki is being mean to you. He may be mean but he's actually-"   
  
"Yamaguchi, shut up." Tsukishima snapped at the boy.  
  
"Sorry, Tsukki.." You can't imagine that these two are friends. How can Yamaguchi get along and cope up with this guys sarcastic and rude nature. Yamaguchi seems like a nice guy while this guy is just..

  
..the complete opposite. 

  
You hugged the water bottles close to your chest as you walked pass the blonde. When you stepped out of the gym, you gave a final look at Tsukishima who in turn smirked at you.

Oh how you wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off his face.  
  
You aren't really the type of person to dislike someone so easily but Tsukishima Kei is another story. Somehow he manage to piss you off with everything he does. Shaking the thought off your mind, you continue to make your way to the refill station. It's just outside the gym, facing the large field where the football club is practicing. Arriving at water tank, you started to refill the bottles one by one.

A few minutes passed and most of the water bottles have been refilled. Only two more left to go.

The thought of where Kageyama is came to your thoughts and you wonder if he is practicing with Hinata. Your lips twitched at the thought of that energetic boy irking the oh so serious Kageyama Tobio. But you couldn't help but thought about the misunderstanding you three had yesterday..

 

> " _Ah! You're.." the orange haired male stared at you with a slightly agape mouth, "..that girl that's always with the king!"  
> _
> 
> _"Wha..?" You look at him, your mouth forming an 'o' while Kageyama slapped a palm over his forehead, cursing under his breath. "I'm (Name)(l/n), you can just call me (Name). Uh..I don't mean to be rude but.." A sheepish smile appeared on your lips, "What's your name again?"_  
>   
>  "I'm Hinata Shōyou!" He grinned but then turn to look at Kageyama and then you, then back to Kageyama, "Uh..are you two..?"  
> You tired your head to the side, blinking owlishly at the boy. Then, your eyes widened, understanding what he was trying to say. A rosy hue appeared on your cheeks as you frantically wave your hands in front of him. Kageyama stared at the two of you, still clueless.  
>   
> "W-we're not dating!!"
> 
> _Cue Kageyama yelling at Hinata with his face as red as a tomato._

 

_"Hey, don't receive the ball with your face!!"_ , You recognize that voice anywhere.  
  
You look pass the large football field to see the two of them in the distance, practicing. Speaking of the devil. A small laugh escape your lips when Hinata received the ball with his face. He then started to argue with Kageyama who argued back. You don't know what they are fighting about but you can guess it's about volleyball. Seeing them arguing from afar was pretty comedic since you couldn't really hear what they were saying and they kept waving their arms around.   
  
As if sensing you, you saw Kageyama pause for a moment before turning to where you stood. Noticing that he was looking at you, you raise your hand to wave at him. Out of the blue, an idea came to your head and a smirk crept up your lips. Cupping your hands around your mouth, you took a deep breath and yell,   
  
" _TOBIO-CHAN!"_

"Wha-" Kageyama heard you yelled and almost drop the volleyball he was holding. He and turned away, his back facing you. Your voice not only attracted his attention but also the members of the football club practicing outside the field. You let out a laugh, shaking your head. It was so fun seeing his stoic and tensed facade crumble.  
  
"Heh, looks like the king got a crush on _someone_." Hinata teased, a grin on his face when he noticed the faint pink hue appearing on the setter's cheek.  
"Shut up you dumbass!" Kageyama threw the volleyball to Hinata's face and he stumbled on the grassy grounds of the field. 

"Ow!! What was that for!?"  
  
After you were done refilling the bottle, you went back to the gym. You couldn't believe you just did that. It isn't like you to yell like that but somehow you wanted to see Kageyama's reaction. When you return to where the volleyball club was practicing, you gave the bottles to Kiyoko who thanked you and motioned for you to sit beside her on the bench.   
  
"How was your day, (Name)-chan?" The beauty asked and you sighed, pinching the bridge of your nose.

"It was great! ...until that _redwood tree_ came."   
  
"Redwood tree..?" She blinked, her eyes look around the gym to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi talking to Daichi , probably about the match this Saturday, "You mean the new first year? Tsukishima-kun?"

"He pisses me off, Kiyoko-senpai." You mumbled, leaned your back against the wall and groan. "He's in the same class and now he's in the same club as me. I want to cry."

"He may be like that but he might actually be nice." Kiyoko smiled. You puffed your cheeks like a child and crossed your arms and look out of the window to see that the sun has already set. Has it been this late already? You didn't even notice how time flies so fast. You wonder how those two are doing outside practicing. Or did they already went home? But you promised Kageyama you're going to walk home with him..  
  
"Alright, we're done for the day! Make sure to clean up after you're all done!" Daichi said, earning a 'yes' and 'okay' from the members. You stood up from your seat and went over to the second years that are putting the volleyballs back into the basket. Grabbing a ball laying on the floor, you threw them into the basket. Then, when all the volleyballs on the floor are all put into the basket, Sugawara walked towards you and insisted that he bring it to the supply closet in which you reluctantly let him.   
  
"You should go home. It's getting dark and it's dangerous for you to walk home alone."

"Ah, well.." _'Kageyama-kun will walk me home though...'_ "Alright, thank you, Sugawara-senpai!"  
  
 _"Senpai?!"_ Tanaka popped out of nowhere making you let out a yell, jumping away from the male. "(L/n)-chan! Call me senpai too!"  
  
"T-Tanaka..-senpai?" You hesitantly said and you swore sparkles surrounded him when you said that.

"YOOOOSSHHAA!! SHE CALLED ME SENPAI!!"

"TANAKA SHUT UP!!"

* * *

Looking out at the football field, you saw the two of them; Kageyama and Hinata talking to...

_Is that Tsukishima Kei and Yamaguchi Tadashi you see?_

They look like they are talking about something serious judging from the frown on Hinata's face. Adjusting the backpack that was slung on your shoulder, you silently made your way towards the four without them noticing. They were so into their conversation that they didn't notice you standing in front of them. You decided to stay silent as they continue to talk.

"Amazing confidence you have. I expect nothing less from the _king_." Tsukishima emphasized at the word 'king' and Kageyama visibly tensed up, a glare on his face.

"Hey. Don't call me that." Kageyama warned, his fist clenched, angered written all over his face.

"So it is true." Tsukishima has an amused glint in his eyes, "That he loses it when he's called 'the king of the court'." He raised a brow when he saw Kageyama shaking in anger

"What's wrong with 'king'? It's cool." He mocked, "It suits you, _king_."  
  
"What the hell do you want from me?" Kageyama growled.

"I watched the prefecture preliminary tournament." Tsukishima look at the volleyball in his hands. Kageyama immediately tensed up when he heard it. You wondered if you should interfere them before things goes too far. Yet, you also wandered what happened during that time. You didn't went to watch the match after all and you were curious, "That was some egocentric tossing. I can't believe your teammates endure it because I can't. Oh, But I guess what happened was because they couldn't take it anymore."

In a blink of an eye, Kageyama grabbed Tsukishima by the collar, his hair covering his eyes. Your eyes widened and you quickly stepped in, making Tsukishima raised a brow. When Kageyama saw you in the corner of his eyes, he let go of the blonde's collar.  
  
Kageyama walked over to where he put his bag and slung it over his shoulder, his back facing you, "Let's go."  
  
"Running away?" Tsukishima pressed on, "I guess the king isn't what he's cracked up to be."   
  
And that, you march your way towards the blonde, clearly pissed off by the fact that he just insulted your childhood friend. 

"(Name)." Kageyama turn to look back at you. His eyes darkened slightly and you eventually paused and gritted your teeth. _Why aren't you fighting back Kageyama?!_ You wanted to yell. The Kageyama you know wouldn't let someone talk him down.

"Maybe I'll win against the king this Saturday." Tsukishihma said, tossing the ball up in the air. That was when Hinata jumped up to catch the ball. Your stared in awe at how high he could jump. Hinata landed on the ground on his feet with the volleyball in his hand.

"Shut up with the 'king' crap." Hinata look up at Tsukishima with determined eyes, "I'm here too! I'll spike the ball over your head at the match." He sounded so confident but then Tsukishima glared down at him making him stammer. You smacked a palm over your forehead. And when he manage to shut Tsukishima up.  
  
Just as Tsukishima and Yamaguchi was about to leave, Hinata stopped them, "Hey you! Who are you guys anyway?"

"First year class four, Tsukishima Kei."

"I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi.

"We're your teammates starting today. But enemies for now. Look forward to see the king's toss." Tsukishima added mockingly then his eyes met yours, "Good luck, _Manager_ -chan."

"Just go away already." You muttered, boring holes into his back when he started to walk away.

"Ah, by the way, shortie." Tsukishima stopped on his tracks.  "Be careful on your way home." He said, his back facing you. Hearing his words made you look at him in shock. Maybe, just maybe, he is a nice guy after- "Who am I kidding, no one in their right mind would want to try and do anything to someone dumb-looking and stupid like you, _idiot_." He crane his neck slightly and look at you in the corner of his eyes, that annoying smirk evident on his face. Yamaguchi snickered beside him.  
  
 _Fuck this shit._

"You wanna go, Mount Everest?!"  
  
"(N-Name)-chan, calm down!!" Hinata held you back from tackling the blonde down to the ground.

* * *

A few moments later of Hinata trying to calm you down, which you fortunately did, you puffed your cheeks and crossed your arms childishly. "Hmp! Just when I thought he was finally nice!"

"To be honest, those guys give me the creeps." Hinata clenched his fist in front of him, his face filled with confidence, "We'll pummel them to the ground!"

"I don't need you to tell me that." Kageyama huffed, "(Name), let's go." He motioned you to follow him which you did.

"Hey, where are you going?" Hinata called out.  
  
Kageyama crane his neck to look at him, "Huh?"  
  
Hinata held up the volleyball in his hand, "We're not done yet." 

Both you and Kageyama look at each other.  
  
"You can go back now if you want. Your parents might get worried." The setter told you with an indifferent face but deep inside he doesn't actually want you to walk home all alone. All the possibilities he could think of filled his mind and he was starting to change his mind on letting you walk alone. Kageyama knew that you aren't that weak and you could kick a grown man's balls off his dick if you want but he still doesn't want to risk it. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, he had grown quite attached to you for the last ten years of being together. _As friends, that is_. He added.  
  
You shook your head, "It's fine, take you time. My parents don't mind. They trust you after all." You said, setting your bag down and took a seat under the tree. You gave them a thumbs up, "Just kick that guy's ass!"  
  
"Yeah!" Hinata cheered while Kageyama sighed and eventually continue practicing. You watched them practice until you felt your eyes drooping, your visions started to darken. You tried fighting off the sleep, wanting to stay awake but you finally gave into sleep. 

Minutes became hours as the two continue to practice nonstop. When they decided to take a break, your soft and steady breathing caught their attention. 

There you were, sleeping under the tree with an innocent look on your face. 

"She's asleep.." Hinata stared at you, a small blush appear on his cheek. Kageyaa glared at the poor boy and walked towards your sleeping ad defenseless form. He crouched down to your height and put his arms below your knee and the other held your back. Kageyama stood up, with you in his arms, still sleeping like a baby.  
  
"Dumbass, sleeping in a place like this.." He muttered, looking at your sleeping face. "Oi, Hinata." Kageyama turned to look at the boy, "I'll carry her while you carry her bag."

"Eh? Ah, sure." Hinata picked up your back and slung it over his shoulder.

* * *

Kageyama and Hinata walked side by side with you still in Kageyama's arms. The setter felt his arms getting numb but ignored it. They were almost to your house.The two walked in silence until Hinata decided to speak up.

"Kageyama..how did you and (Name)-chan know each other?"

"Hah? Why do you want to know, dumbass?"

"Hey, I asked nicely!"

"Tch, We met during elementary school."

"Eh? Just that?" Hinata asked, feeling unsatisfied to hear a simple answer. He was expecting Kageyama to at least open up just a little _tiny_ bit but it was no use.   
  
" _S-senpai.._ " You suddenly mumbled , stirring in his arms and Kageyama almost dropped you. He look down to see you still asleep, clutching on his biege sweater.  
  
Hinata stared at him questioningly, "Did she just said 'senpai'?"

"You're probably hearing things." Kageyama reassured but he knew you really did said that. He let out a sigh, closing his eyes for a moment.

  
You are still attached to _him_.


	4. The Match

The sound of the volleyball smacking against a hand could be heard throughout the gym. You decided to join in on Kageyama and Hinata's morning practice which starts at _six_  in the morning. A yawn escapes your lips as you stood beside Sugawara who was looking at the duo with his arms crossed over his chest. It was your first time coming to see them practice and you felt so sleepy. How are they able to wake up this early?  You thought, leaning against the wall. Your eyes were droopy and slightly red from the lack of sleep. The clock hanging up above the stage showed that it was already six fifty in the morning. Almost an hour have already passed by? You've been watching them practice for almost an hour?   
  
"Sleepy?" Sugawara turn his head slightly, a small smile evident on his face. 

You nodded drowsily, staring into nothing in front of you. Your hands went to over to your mouth to suppress another incoming yawn but failed. A chuckle can be heard from the vice-captain of the volleyball team as he turn back to look at the two who were practicing nonstop since morning.  

Unexpectedly, the door to the gym right beside Sugawara opened. Who would come this early in the morning? Surprisingly it was Tanaka. 

"Tanaka-senpai?" You blinked at the male who whirled around and stared at you with an equally shocked face. You didn't know he-

_Oh._

That was when you remembered that he was also in Kageyama's team for this Saturday match.

"What are you doing here, (Name)-chan?! Practice doesn't start until seven!"

"About that, " You let out a small laugh, "I wanted to watch them practice since tomorrow is the three-on-three match."

Tanaka nodded in understanding then turn to look at Kageyama and Hinata, "How long have they been at it?"  

"It's been fifteen minutes since I got here."

"Fifteen minutes straight?"  
  
"Eh, really?" You tilted your head to the side.

"(Name)-chan, you've been watching them practice since the start and you didn't know how long they've been practicing.." Sugawara sweat dropped.

Tapping a finger over your lips, you look up, deep in thoughts, "Well, I guess they were practicing for almost an hour?"  
  
"Seriously?"

"Hinata-kun looks like he's about to faint." You noticed the said boy breathing heavily as he received the ball over and over again. 

"You can't go any further!"  
  
"Not yet! The ball haven't hit the floor yet!" Hinata yelled, a determined expression on his face.

"Take that!!", Kageyama shouted, his palm hitting against the volleyball making it bounce back to where Hinata stood. The force that Kageyama hit the ball made it impossible for Hinata to receive as it flew pass the boy, about to collide against the floor.

"Do you think he could receive that!?" Tanaka's words made Kageyama flinched.

"He can." You said with a grin on your face, "I know he can do it!"

"Hinata's athleticism has been amazing since junior high." Sugawara suddenly spoke up, "Not only that but I feel like he has the fortitude to become a winner. He has other weapons other than a gifted physique."  
  
Just then, Hinata, not missing a beat, ran after the ball as it was about to hit the floor. He was fast. So fast that you didn't see him turn around and made a run towards it. The boy pushed himself forward, his hand met with the ball as it bounces back to where Kageyama was. Hinata rolled onto the floor but managed to pick himself up just in time when Kageyama...  
  
..tossed to him.

"He's too worn out to spike though.." 

It was true, he was heaving heavily, his hands held his knees for support and sweat was dripping down his face.

When Hinata looked up and see the ball in the air, he realized that it was a toss. 

_BAM_

In a blink of an eye, Hinata spiked the ball over the net. How his face brightened immediately. You swear sparkles surrounded him. The smile on his face immediately disappeared and his hand went over his mouth to suppress a barf.

**_BLEEAAAAGGHH_ **

Numerous panicked yells tore throughout the gym.  
  
All hell broke loose.

"Water! Tanaka, water!"

"(NAME)-CHAN GET A BUCKET OR A PLASTIC BAG! HINATA DON'T- OH MY GOD-!!"

"YOU DUMBASS!"

* * *

It was finally Saturday.  
  
Clad in your tracksuit, you slung the backpack over your shoulder as you tiptoed down the stairs of your house. It was seven in the morning and your mom must already be awake. Reaching the end of the stairs, you walk pass the kitchen to the living room.  
Only to see your mom standing in front of you with her arms crossed. Her brows raised and her (e/c) eyes look at you with calculating gaze, like a hawk watching it's prey from the skies. You were glad your father was on a business trip or else he would bombard you with questions and being overdramatic about how 'his little girl is growing up and leaving him'.

"And where do you think you're going in such hurry, young lady?" She raised a brow, her foot tapping against the floor, "And what's with the outfit?"

Your hold on the strap of your backpack tightened, "Vol-Exercise! Kageyama-kun wanted to go exercise in the park and I want to tag along with him! Y-you know, a happy body is a healthy body! Ha..haha.."  
  
Your mom hummed, eyeing you suspiciously, "Well, since it's Tobio-kun then I don't mind."

"Thank you!"

You grabbed your running shoes from the cabinet and wore it. Eyes brightened like the sun outside, you immediately ran to the front door only to be stopped when your mom called you out about not eating any breakfast. You shook your head 'no', telling her that you would buy something to eat along the way. Slamming the door shut, you made your way to Karasuno high school, a feeling of relief wash over you when you successfully escape the confines of your home.  
  
Humming a small tune along the way, your hand went to your pocket and pull out your phone. You tap on the message icon and was about to send a message to Kageyama telling him that you'll be arriving a bit late only to bump into something.  
  
No, wait, _someone_.  
You look up and saw nothing then you felt a tug on your pants and look down to see a boy around the age of ten looking up at you.

"Uh.." He began but then quietened down not knowing what to say.

"Are you alright?" You crouch down to his height and tilted your head slightly, a gentle smile gracing your face. Your somewhat dishevelled (h/c) hair framed your face and your eyes sparkled under the sun light.

"A-ah, sorry for bumping into you!" He stammered with a light pink hue spreading across his cheeks. He clutched onto the strap backpack he was carrying and fidgeted with his fingers. "I'm alright.."

"That's great to hear then, kiddo. What are you doing here alone?"

"I have volleyball club!" The boy pointed at himself proudly, "I will be the greatest setter ever!"

You let out a small laugh at how he reminded you of someone, "Is that so? I also have volleyball club today too. Anyway, I have to go, bye!" Waving at the boy, you jogged your way towards Karasuno high. The boy stared at your retreating form, an awe look on his face.

"Pretty..."

"Takeru! There you are! I have to run around and find you or else your parent's might kill me!" A voice called from behind the boy. Takeru looked up, staring at those chocolate brown eyes of his uncle and crossed his arms.

He huffed, rolling his eyes childishly. "It's because you're slow, Tooru." Then his eyes sparkled with excitement, "I met this pretty lady just now! She said she's also in the volleyball club!"

"Hmm..is that so?" Oikawa hummed but thought nothing much about it, "Let's go, Takeru. I'm busy today."

"You said you have time to walk me to the club because you sprained your ankle. _Liar_."

"Don't call your uncle a liar!"

* * *

You pushed the door to the gym open to see that they already started and that they already started the second set. You look at the score board.  
  
 **13**  -  **15**  
Hinata and Kageyama are in the lead.

"Kageyama-kun, Hinata-kun! Kick their ass!" You yelled catching the everyone's attention. Noticing the attention you got, you laughed sheepishly and scratch the back of your neck. You look up to see Kageyama staring at you and waved at him which he awkwardly waved back. Hinata nudged Kageyama earning a smack on the head by the setter. Walking towards Kiyoko, you bowed your head slightly,  "Sorry I'm late.."

"It's alright." She shook her head, a smile on her face to reassure you. You straightened up and look at the match in front of you. 

"Yosh! Let's do this!!" Hinata exclaimed.  
  
1 **4 - 15**

**14 - 17  
**

**18 - 17  
**

**20 - 19  
**

**21 - 25**

Hinata and Kageyama won **.**

Your eyes laid on the panting Kageyama who held the net for support then to Tsukishima who wiped the sweat off his face with the towel draped on his neck. The blonde had a nuetral look on his face. He act as if nothing had happened. 

"(Name)-chan." Kiyoko handed six water bottles to you. "Can you give this to them? I have to go get something."

"Sure." You nodded, taking the water bottles and approach Daichi and Tanaka, handing them the water bottle. The captain thanked you and Tanaka ruffled your hair much to your annoyance. Walking towards Hinata and Kageyama, you crouched down to the orange haired boy laying on the floor and placed the bottle beside his head.

"Good work, Hinata-kun." The boy smiled, his eyes gleamed with happiness despite being tired from the match.

"Did you see that (Name)-chan!? I went ' _WOOOSH_ ' then _'BAM_ '! An-and then the ball went ' _KAPOW_ '!! It was so cool!" The ray of sunshine sat up and took the water bottle, gulping the content down.  
Turning to look at Kageyama, he fidgeted with his fingers as if waiting for something. You blinked at his actions then understood what he wanted. A playful smile crept up your lips as you stood up from your crouching position and walked towards the setter, water bottle in hand.

"Kageyama-kun, you did great." You placed the water bottle on his open palm then pointed to your lips. "Do you want a 'good work' kiss on the cheek?"

"A-a-a what..!?" The look on Kageyama's face was gold. His entire face was red like a tomato while he sputtered incoherent words. It was so entertaining to tease him. "D-dumbass! I don-don't need it!"  
  
A snicker escape your lips, "Just kidding."

"Hey, hey! Let's go shake hands with them!" Hinata popped up between the two making you jump away slightly. Your eyes searched for the other two first years in the gym and saw them at the corner talking to each other.

"Why? We don't have to." Kageyama huffed, not liking the idea of shaking hands with the blonde. 

"Yes we do," Hinata insisted with a stubborn look on his face, "C'mon, let's go." 

And the three of you made your way towards Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. You hugged the remaining two bottles against your chest as you neared the two. Tsukishima noticed the three of you from the corner of his eyes and turn to face you with a blank look on his face.

"Tsukishima!" Hinata extended his hand in front of him, urging the blonde to shake his hand.   
The blonde raised a brow, "What?"

"We're suppose to shake hands before and after a match. Though we didn't do that at first today." Then Hinata's face scrunched up, "B-besides, we're a team now." He was so hesitant to say it as if he didn't want to be teammates with Tsukishima. "Though that doesn't make me happy.." Hinata added quiet under his breath which made you let out a small laugh.

Kageyama's face turned slightly pink upon hearing you quiet giggles. Despite you being a nice and friendly person, he rarely heard you laughed ever since the last year of middle school. It was quite weird to hear it once again, in a good way. As much as he doesn't dare to admit it in front of you, you sound...adorable. The setter shook his head to clear out the thoughts and took a big gulp from his water bottle.  
  
Meanwhile, Hinata was still trying to urge Tsukishima to hold hands with him and he was starting to feel awkward with his hand extended in front of him while the blonde stared at the hand like some sort of annoyance. 

"Hurry up. They'll kick you out if you don't show team spirit."  Hinata waved his hand frantically.

"Hinata-kun..I don't think that's the reason why you were kicked out.." You sweat dropped and began to list all the trouble they caused since day one from ignoring Daichi to when they knock the dean's wig off of his head. That made the boy flinched and avoided your gaze.

"N-never mind the minor details (Name)-chan." Hinata stuttered then began jumping to reach for Tsukishima's hand, "Shake hands!!"

"W-what are you doing?" Yamaguchi exclaimed, hiding behind Tsukishima as the two dodged Hinata. The rest of the members stared at the scene amusingly.

After a few moments, Hinata finally got to shake Tsukishima's hand while the blonde stared at his hand like it was cursed. A snort escaped your lips catching the blonde's attention. His gaze locked on your face then the water bottle that is still in your hands.  
  
"Oi, shorty, hand it over already."

"Huh?" You tilted your head to the side. Tsukishima clicked his tongue and pointed at the two water bottles in your hand.

"Water." He said and you puffed your cheeks, handing him a bottle and the other to Yamaguchi who thanked you with a small, friendly smile.

"I can't believe an idiot like you is in the class four." The blonde huffed.

"I can't believe someone this rude existed." You shot back, sticking your tongue out at him, "And I'm not an idiot!"

"Say the one who got caught sleeping in class again and can't answer a simple math question."

"Oi, you're that guy that (Name) was talking about." Kageyama's face darkened when he finally connected the dots. "Call her that again and I'll kick your ass."

Tsukishima smirked, "Is the king protecting his queen? Well, my apologies _your highness_."

"Q-queen?" You sputtered, your eyes wide as you blinked rapidly at the choice of word. Standing between Tsukishima and Kageyama, you paled when then started to glare daggers at each other, banging their foreheads against each other.  

"Stop it, the two of you." Daichi intervened, placing his hands on both their shoulders. The two immediately tensed up when they saw the murderous expression of the captain.

"CAPTAIN!" Hinata's voice made you jumped and you turn to see him handing a piece of paper to Daichi. Not just any paper but the application form for applying as a member of the volleyball club. Kageyama followed suit and pulled out his from the pocket of his short. Daichi took both of their papers and look at them then look up and asked Kiyoko if she already got it.

You raised a brow at what he meant and just then Kiyoko walked towards the stage with a box in hand and placed it on the floor. Hinata, Kageyama and you looked at the box curiously. Kiyoko sliced the tape on the box with a cutter and open the box, revealing its contents. 

A black jacket.

Not just any jacket. It had _Karasuno High School Volleyball Club_ written on the back of it. 

Hinata held out the jacket with excitement as if it was some sort of treasure. Kiyoko handed out yours and you thanked her, looking at it. Hesitantly putting it on, you were surprised. It felt really comfy. You stretched your arms out and noticed that the sleeve is a bit long covering half your hand but thought nothing much about it.

"(Name)-chan, (Name)-chan! Do I look good?!" Hinata jumped up and down, his eyes sparkling.

You nodded, "Yup, It looks good on you."

How the boy's eyes brightened even more. Bless this ball of sunshine.

"Oi Hinata, what are you waiting for." Kageyama called out, snapping the boy out of his daydream. "Let's practice that 'quick' again."  
  
"Alright!"

  
 _ **SLAM**_  
  
  
All of a sudden the door to the gym slammed open and a man stepped in, panting. He straightened up and you got a better look at him His hair was short, black and messy and he wore glasses. He has a short stature but you can tell that he isn't a student by his attire. "It's decided!" He raised the paper in his hands up, "The practice match. It's against one of the top four teams in the prefecture, Aoba Josai High school!"

You paused when you heard the name of the school, your eyes gleamed with emotions and your voice became a whisper,  
  
 _"Aoba Josai.."_


	5. Whale Noises

"Aoba Josai High school..."

"The one nicknamed Seijo?"

"Yikes."

"A practice match with one of the top four!" Hinata's eyes gleamed with excitement.

"This is going to be interesting..." You muttered under your breath, tugging the hem of your tracksuit.

The man turned to look at Hinata and Kageyama, and started to approach them,  "Oh, you're the controversial Hinata-kun and Kageyama-kun." 

"Who is he? A teacher?" Hinata whispered, eyeing the man in front of him.

"Of course he is. Our male school uniform doesn't have a tie.." You pointed at the tie hanging on the man's neck, "I also saw him in the teacher's office sometimes during lunch break.." Both Kageyama and Hinata blinked then stared at you for a moment. "W-what?"

"(Name)-chan, you're surprisingly observant.." Hinata look at you in awe and you blushed, scratching the back of your neck. 

"I'm not really..." You mumbled, fidgeting with your fingers. Kageyama huffed, glaring at the orange haired boy who in turn squeaked and hid behind your back. Looking up to meet Kageyama's eyes, you tilted your head to the side, confused on why Hinata was hiding behind you. The raven looked to the side, avoiding your gaze muttering a small 'nothing' under his breath.

"I'm Takeda Ittetsu,  the volleyball club advisor this year." Takeda introduced himself and the three of you replied with a 'hello'. "I have no volleyball experience, so I can't help with your technique. But for anything else, I'll do my best."

"Sensei." Daichi called out, Sugawara standing beside him.

"Sorry I didn't come by..I've been running around setting up practice match."

Sugawara spoke up, "But how did you get a power house like Seijo to agree?"  
  
"(Name)." You heard Kageyama said and you hummed in acknowledgement. "About Aoba Josai.."

"I was suppose to enroll there."

"Eh?"

"Since it's a private school and my parents want me to enter a good school. They wanted me to go to Seijo.." You let out a sigh, "But then we got financial problems and decided to send me to Karasuno. I'm glad that I went to Karasuno.." You gave Kageyama a smile, grabbing him by the arm gently, "Because I got to be in the same school with someone I can rely and trust on."

Kageyama felt his heart skipped a beat at your words. He didn't know you thought of him as reliable at all since all those years of knowing you, you would always be the one taking care of him and refrain him from doing stuff that will cause him to get in trouble. The setter's eyes shifted away from your smaller form and stuttered. He could feel his face heating up.  
  
 _"But there's a condition."_

Takeda's voice made you snap out of your conversation, your attention went back to the teacher. A condition?

"Kageyama must play setter the entire game."

"Hah? It sounds like they're not interested in Karasuno at all. They just want to assess Kageyama." Tanaka fumed, "Are they underestimating us?" 

"That's not really it..."

"Also, Suga-san, are you really fine with that? You're-"

"It's fine." Sugawara said, "I want to see how effective Hinata and Kageyama's attack will be against a top four teams."

"I think it'll be great." You spoke up, grabbing the attention of the members in the gym, "Aoba Josai has been on the top four for years only losing to Shiratorizawa.. not only that but it'll also be great for us to go against their  captain."

"Captain?" Hinata repeated.

You waved a hand in front of you, your face darkened at the thought but there was still a smile on your face which made you look rather frightening, "Ah, ignore what I said. Just talking about their captain pisses me off." Hinata squeaked hiding behind Kageyama who also paled at your expression, "Anyway, sensei, may we know the details about the match?"

"Sure..the schedule is rather sudden but it's set on Tuesday next week. It'll be after classes so so there will be only enough time for one game. We'll rent a bus after school.."

* * *

It was already afternoon and the sun was about to set. You told Kageyama to catch up with Sugawara since he wanted to say something to him. Adjusting the strap of your backpack, you stretched your arms out and let out a  groan when you heard something pop. The door behind you opened and you turn around to see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walking out of the gym. The blonde paused for a moment before ignoring you. 

 _'What's with him?'_ You puffed your cheeks, fuming silently.

"Let's go, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima motioned for his childhood friend to follow him which Yamaguchi replied with an 'okay Tsukki!'. Yamaguchi gave you an apologetic look before following the blonde. You still couldn't believe that someone so nice is friends with that guy. Since you are going to the same direction with them, you followed them with light footsteps, hoping not to attract their attention. It would seem awkward just walking with them so you think it's better to keep a good distance. Besides, the three of you aren't that close at all.

Just then, Tsukishima stopped on his tracks and turn to look at you with an irritated face, "Stop  following me."  
  
"I'm not! I just happen to go to the same direction as yours!" You huffed, eventually walking beside the blonde. Yamaguchi look at the two of you with an amused expression, shaking his head.

"Tsukki, Captain said he's going to buy pork buns for us." Yamaguchi said.

"Pork buns?!" You exclaimed just as your stomach growled loudly.

"What was that? A whale mating call?" Tsukishima snickered, covering his lips with his hand. An irk mark appeared on your forehead as you hugged your stomach and glared up at the blonde.

"Shut it, Eiffel Tower!" 

"Is that the only name you could think of, shrimpy?" The blonde taunted.

"Tsukki-chan!"

"Wha-Tsukki-chan..?" The blonde's face scrunched up in displeasure at the nickname. Out of all the nicknames you gave him this is probably the worst one so far. A smirk made your way up your lips at his expression, feeling of pride welled up your chest to be able to annoy the blonde even more.

"Oh~ is Tsukki-chan embarrassed?"

"Shut up."

"Can I call you Tsukki-chan from now on?"

"...."

"....."

" _No._ "

"...Tsukki-chan."

"I said **no** didn't I?"

* * *

"Kageyama-kun!" You waved, running down the small slope and went to hug his arm. Your action made the poor boy blush as he tried to push you away with no avail.   
  
"Oh, (L/n), you're here." Daichi greeted, handing you a bag of pork buns which you gladly took one from the bag and starts munching on it. The volleyball club members sweat dropped and turned to look at Hinata who was doing the same thing.

**NOMNOMNOMNOMNOM**

"If you keep eating pork buns you'll get even fatter, shorty." Tsukishima appeared behind you with Yamaguchi beside him. You swear the two of them were never alone. "I doubt the nutrients would be enough for your brain."

Swallowing the pork buns in your mouth, you stuck your tongue out and was about to give him the finger when you noticed Daichi's death stare. You immediately avoided gaze with the male and shifted behind Kageyama. Sugawara laughed, patting your head, reassuring you.  
  
 **GRROOOWWL**

Everyone's attention turn t you once again as you planted your face on Kageyama's back hoping to hide your embarrassment. A few moments, you heard laughs surrounding you and you raise your head up to see them laugh. The jacket you held on also shook and you look up to see Kageyama holding his laugh with his hand over his mouth.

"D-don't laugh!" You stuttered.

"A whale! It's a whale isn't it?" Tanaka howled in laughter, hitting Hinata on the back.

"W-whale..." Sugawara said under his breath.

* * *

After the embarrassing event that happened earlier, you and Kageyama walked home together. The air around you was quiet not in an awkward way but in a calm way. The sun had already set and the street lights were beginning to flicker on, lightening up the dark road. You look up to see that it was a full moon and smiled.

"Every one is a moon, and has a dark side which they never shows to anybody."

Kageyama raised a brow at what you said and you sheepishly laughed, waving a hand at him and told him it was nothing he should worry.  
  
"I guess I blurted out what I was thinking again.."

"(Name)-san," Kageyama suddenly began. You turn to look at him. It was rare of him to begin a conversation. "About the competition last year.."

"Last year..", You paused, "Ah, you mean the piano competition? The one that I entered which is on the same day as your match?"

Kageyama nod, "Di-did something happened? I heard that you quit from playing the piano-"

"Kageyama-kun." You cut him off, your eyes suddenly turn blank. The expression on your face made the setter flinch as he look to the side to avoid your emotionless gaze. "I don't want to talk about it." Your grip on the strap tightened but eventually loosened and gave him a small smile. The smile doesn't match the emotions in your eyes. He noticed. "It's a stupid reason, really."  
  
"I-I see.." 

"Let's not talk about it anymore."

"Right."


	6. Unsure Feelings

You sat beside Hinata on the back of the bus that is on the way to Aoba Josai. The poor boy beside you look like he was about to throw up.

"Hinata-kun, are you all right?" _Of course he isn't_. You mentally slapped yourself. The boy gave you a forced smile, his face as white as a sheet of paper and bags under his eyes making you flinch. Boy does he look tired as hell.

"I'm all right.." He croaked, obviously not all right.

"Hey Hinata! I'll give you something to eat!" Tanaka handed him a pocky stick only to stop when he saw the boy's expression, "Geh, What's with your face?"

"I just didn't get enough sleep last night..haha..urk- window..can I open the window?" He desperately reached for the window but then..  
  
 **BBLLLLLLEEEEEAAAAGGHHH**

_All hell broke loose._

Everyone in the bus were _screaming_ in panic. You backed away from the boy, looking at the sparkling vomit on Tanaka's pants. How is that possible..? A sparkling vomit? Oh god. You covered your mouth with your hands, your shoulders shaking.

"Pfft- Hahahaha!! A sparkling vomit!"

"(Name)-chan now is not the time to laugh!

* * *

"Tanaka-san, I'm sorry!" Hinata apologized and bow his head frantically to his upperclassman. Tanaka tied the plastic bag that had his vomit stained pants and told the boy it was nothing. You stepped out of the bus last and turn to look at the school building. It was bigger compared to Karasuno as expected from a private high school.

"I'll go check the gym out first." You told Sugawara who nodded, telling you to not get lost along the way.

Walking around the campus, you made your way around a corner to see a familiar turnip head walking towards your direction.

"Ah, Kindaichi-kun?" You blinked at the male. He was standing beside another male you don't recognize at all. 

"(Name)-san!?" the boy looked surprised to see you, a pink hue started to appear across his face, "I-it's good to see you doing well! I heard you went to Karasuno but I didn't know you applied as a manager."

You tilted your head, your mouth forming a small 'o'. Why does he look like he's scared of you? A smile crept up your lips and you wave gave them a small wave. "Hello, it's been a while. I hope you're doing well." You turn to the other male, Yahaba swear he saw sparkles surrounding you, "I'm (L/n)(Name), it's nice to meet you. I hope you took care of him well."

 _'A-An angel..! A sexy manager and now a pretty manager in the Karasuno team?!'_  

"Nice to meet you, (L/n)-chan, I'm Shigeru Yahaba, a second year."  
  
Just then Tanaka stepped out from the corner behind you, an intimidating and terrifying look on his face.

 _'A demon..! It's a demon!'_ The two Aoba Josai students mentally screamed, backing away a bit. 

"Oi, you aren't messing with our kouhai, are ya?" He glared down at them, the rest of the first years standing behind him making him even more scary looking, "Don't underestimate us too much, or we'll eat you alive."

Tsukishima smirked, "You shouldn't say things like that, Tanaka-san. Look, you scared theses poor elites and now I feel sorry for them."  
  
"Oh, we should save our bullying during the match." Tanaka added. 

"You guys!"

Daichi ran up to the group and grabbed Tanaka by the head, pushing his head down to make him bow. "We apologize." Daichi said, feeling embarrassed by Tanaka's action. Tanaka raised his head up to give the two Seijo students a glare. "Tanaka stop that face." Daichi hissed, pushing him away to where the gym is and the rest followed suit. Upon seeing Kageyama, Kindaichi spoke up.

"It's been a while, king." He said making Kageyama stopped on his tracks, "What sort of dictatorship do you belong to these days? I'm looking forward to see it."

You look at Kageyama to see his hair covering his face and glared up at Kindaichi. "Look here, Kindaichi-kun, you-"

"Yeah." Kageyama cut you off and you stared at the male, feeling relieved that he didn't let his anger out but still felt a bit angry that Kindaichi insulted your childhood friend. You tugged

Kageyama's arm and pulled him to where the rest were waiting and you all made your way to the gym.

"H-huge..the gym..the people.." Hinata stared at the sight in front of him in awe. The volleyball club were practice in a gym twice the size of the Karasuno gym.

"Greetings!" Daichi said and all of you bowed your head, saying all your greetings. A person caught your eye and you took a better look to see none other than Iwaizumi practicing with the other members.

"Iwaizumi-san, hello!" You waved at the male from the other side of the net. The male was rather surprised to see you here but eventually waved back awkwardly. 

"(Name)-chan, you know him?" Hinata asked.

"Iwaizumi Hajime. He's a senpai during Kitagawa Daiichi." You explained to him, "He's a spiker."

"S-spiker!?" Hinata exclaimed with his eyes sparkling with excitement. "H-he must be skilled then since he came form the same school as you and Kageyama."

"Seijo is known for their highly skilled members equally in offense and defense. Most players came from Kitagawa Daiichi.." You said, "They could go to any school and become the ace. That's how skilled they are." Your words made Hinata tensed up and Sugawara sweat drop, knowing that you unintentionally made the boy feel pressured once again.

"But we have Hinata on our side!" Tanaka slapped the boy's back, "We know you suck we'll cover for you, leave it to us." That made Hinata calm down a bit. "But if you hit a serve you're on your own, Hinata-kun." You added, your face became stern, "So you better not miss and kick their ass."

"Urk..!"

"(Name)-chan, stop adding more pressure to him!" Sugawara scolded. 

"I was just kidding.. just give it your all Hin- Eh?" You blinked when you saw an empty spot beside you, "Where did he go?"

"He went to the toilet because you kept pressuring him, idiot." Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "You really suck at comforting people."

"Tsukki-chan, you suck at being nice." You countered back and soon the two of you had started a glaring contest only for Sugawara to bump both your heads with his fist.

"You two are acting like elementary kids, stop that!" He scolded like a mother scolding her children. 

"Sorry.." You mumbled, rubbing the part where he hit you with a pout on your face. Tsukishima scoffed, walking off to Yamaguchi.

"Line up!"

The match had begun.

You could only stared at the match with a blank face. They messed up so hard, especially Hinata. First, the boy bumped into Tanaka making the two fall on their butts, tripped over his own foot, accidentally bump into the referee stand. Then finally, the worst of all,  he served right onto the back of Kageyama's head. As much as you wanted to laugh, it was still terrifying , the look on Kageyama's face. You almost wanted to melt into a puddle and disappear from the face of the Earth. Almost. But fortunately, Kageyama managed to snap the boy out of it and you let out a breath of relief.

"Kiyoko-senpai, I think I need a drink." You excused yourself from the bench and walked out of the gym. You look up at the sky to see the sun still shining up in the sky. Walking around trying to find the machine filled with cold goodness, you started to sweat slightly. Five minutes have passed by and you still couldn't find that piece of shi-

_Ahem._

"Where the hell is the vending machine..?" You growled under your breath, feeling annoyed that you couldn't find a vending machine. 

"Um.." You heard behind you and saw a girl in the Seijo school uniform looking at you weirdly. "Do you need any help..?"

You laughed sheepishly, awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of your Karasuno tracksuit. "I just wanted to get a drink..do you know where the vending machine is?"

"It's just around the corner, beside the gym." She pointed to the direction, "I can lead you there." She began walking towards where the vendong machine is with you following here awkwardly.

"You're from Karasuno, right? I heard that you had a match between our school today.

"Yeah." You inserted the amount of coin needed and pressed the button for (fav. drink). The machine dropped the can onto the take out port and you took it , popping it open. You took a drink from the can of (fav. drink), feeling refreshed. 

"I was going to go cheer for Oikawa-san but I heard that he sprained his ankle so he might not be able to show up."

"Oikawa.." You paused, deep in thought then snapped out of it, turning to look at the girl, "Eh? Wait- That tras-" You coughed, "I mean, he sprained his ankle?" That idiot. You silently fumed, almost crushing the can of (fav. drink) in your hand. 

"Yeah, and I wanted to go and cheer him too." She pouted, obviously trying to act cute. You sweat dropped. Oh, so she's _that_ type of girl. "Anyway, I have to go now! Bye bye!" She waved at you before running to the exit. You sighed, leaning against the wall and took a big gulp from the can. The sound of footsteps caught your attention and crane your neck slightly a bit to look but saw no one. Maybe it was just your imagination. You continue to drink your drink until it's empty.

"(Name)-chan~" A sickeningly sweet voice said and a figure stepped out from the corner. It was none other than Oikawa himself. You almost choked on your drink. He had a hand on his hips and a smug smile on his face. "I missed you so much~"

"You trash!" You threw the now empty can to the brunette who easily dodged it, "How many times do I have t tell you to not overwork yourself! I'm not always here to babysit you!"

"Is that what you should say to your beloved senpai?! How mean, (Name)-chan." He pouted, his eyes glimmered in amusement,  "Besides, loitering is a bad thing to do."

You huffed, "What are you doing here, senpai? Go to the gym. The match already started."

"I was about to but I saw you and decided to greet you." He said, crossing his arms, tilting his head to the side. His calculating eyes eyed your form up and down before nodding to himself which made you confuse.

"You've grown taller." He teased, patting your head in which you glared up at him in return, "Geh! When Tobio-chan did this to you you're fine with it?! Unfair!" The male placed an around  your shoulder  making you hiss, "Well then, let's go and meet Tobio-chan!"

"Kill me." Despite your words, you felt your heart fluttered at the close contact but brush it off. 

Oikawa ignored you and dragged you to the gym, humming a small tune along the way. The boy pushed the door of the gym opened and in an instant screams of his fan girls filled the large room. You deadpanned. He's still popular even in high school. You hate to admit but despite his _trashy_ personality he's really good looking. The girls continued to whisper and squeal to each other. They also noticed his arms are wrapped around your shoulders which made them glare at you, hard. If looks could kill you probably would be dead on the spot. The Karasuno team paused when they saw you in that position.

Kageyama was..well, utterly annoyed upon seeing the close contact his dear senpai and you had.

Oikawa pulled away, giving you a pat on the back before walking over to his coach. You awkwardly made your way to the where Kageyama and the rest was and plopped on the bench beside Kiyoko. 

"Oikawa, you're back. How's the ankle?" The coach asked. 

The said boy gave his coach an 'ok' sign telling him that everything is okay. "It was just a slight sprain after all."

"You are the one that asked to play against Kageyama. What do we do without our official setter?" The coach frown, "It's embarrassing."

Oikawa gave the coach  sheepish smile before walking over to Kageyma, a not so genuine  smile on his face as he waved at the boy, "Tobio-chan, long time no see." 

Kageyama simply stayed quiet, ignoring the male while you could only stare at the scene helplessly. _I can feel the tension in the air..!_ You look at Kageyama who had his back turned to Oikawa while the latter still had that forced smile on his face. Oikawa walked back to his team only for the coach to yell at him to go warm up. __

* * *

What felt like hours passed and Karasuno is in the lead. One more point and they'll win.

"One more point!" You exclaimed, a smile on your face. That smile was immediately wiped out and was replace by a straight frown when Aoba Josai switched members. _Ah, crap and he's a pinch server._

A devious smirk appear across Oikawa's lips as he pointed at Tsukishima, a volleyball in hand, "No matter how strong your offense is, it means nothing if you can't connect to it."

_**BAM  
** _

_**22 - 24** _

The volleyball made contact to Tsukishima's hand but before bouncing off to the railing above. 

_"Let's score another."_

**_BAM  
_ **

**_23 - 24_ **

The ball hit right at Tsukishima's hand only for it to bounce off once again.  You paled when you heard how loud the ball collided against Tsukishima and couldn't help but look at the blonde worriedly. Yamaguchi who was standing beside you shouted 'Tsukki' loudly, gripping your arm for support, seeing his best friend getting hit by a volleyball repeatedly. 

 _One more point..if they aren't able to receive his serve then we're tied._ You thought, gritting your teeth.

"Hey! Great King! AIM AT ME! I'LL RECEIVE IT! C'MON AIM AT ME!"

You face palmed, _'G-great king..?'_

"Stop that, you're embarrassing." Tsukishima glared at the shorter boy.

"HAH?!" Hinata fumed, spreading his arms, "Listen here, Everyone on this side of the net is your ally!"

Tsukishima stared at the boy in annoyance.

"Alright, all of you scoot to the back, Tsukishima you stay close to the sidelines." Daichi spoke up, "All right. Bring it."

**BAM**

The ball went to Tsukishima again.

"Tsukki-" 

_BAM_

"It went up!" You released a sigh of relief when the ball went up however it went to Aoba Josai, giving them a a chance ball.

Oikawa received the ball and it went to another setter who tossed it to Kindaichi. When he was about to spike, Hinata  appeared in front of him, sending the ball up to Kageyama who prepared to toss. In a blink of an eye, Hinata went from the other side of the court and spiked the ball as it zoomed pass Oikawa.

**23 - 25**

"We won!" Your eyes sparkled, running up to Kageyama, congratulating him. "You did great Kageyama-kun!"

"Yeah.."

"(Name)-chan! Did you see that jump! I went _WHISH_ and then _BAM_!!" Hinata jumped up and down excitedly, making weird hand movements  and you laughed, nodding. Turning to look at the Aoba Josai team, your eyes met with Oikawa's brown one. The two of you continue to make eye contact with each other until Daichi placed a hand on your shoulder, snapping you out of it. __

* * *

All of you walked towards where the bus was waiting. You look up at Tsukishima who was walking beside.

"Are you all right?" You asked the blonde, "T-the shoulder, I mean."

Tsukishima's eyes widened for a split second before looking away to the side, "It's nothing I can't handle."

"O-oh.." _He isn't saying mean remarks..that's weird..._ You fidgeted with the hem of your jacket. Unbeknownst to you, a rather noticeable pink hue started to appear across his cheek. "If it's nothing

then..." You trailed off and ran up to walk beside Kageyma. Tsukishima scowled at the king. He doesn't understand how you can be so close to someone hot-headed and awkward like Kageyama. Tsukishima huffed. Not that he cared anyway.

"If we were to be facing Seijoh in an all out match, we'd be lacking."

"Spoken like a true captain." 

Up ahead, there he is leaning against a wall. Oikawa Tooru.

"Why are you here? You wanna fight?!" Tanaka challenged, lifting his fist up.

"Yeah! Wanna fight huh?" Hinata repeated, hiding behind Tanaka's back.

Oikawa waved his hand in front of him. He look at Hinata a smile on his face, "Oh no, I'm just here to congratulate you. You, little one. Your last one touch and broad attack were amazing."

"O-ohh.."

Oikawa's eyes suddenly darkened, "Let's give it all we got next time. You didn't get to see our setup. Oh, and we'll be improving our serves too." He put his hands in his pockets and walked towards the group, "It's true your offense was amazing but your receives are slow. You'll reach your limit very fast. The Inter high preliminaries are coming up soon. Don't get eliminated, okay?" Oikawa stopped in front of Kageyama, pointing at him, "Because I want to crush my dear underclassman setter-on-setter, in an official match."

"We'll win! Just wait and see! We'll receive all your serves!" You said, a determined look on his face. Oikawa blinked at your words before letting out a small laugh, petting your head.

"Ah, My cute kouhai is so determined!" 

You swat his hands away, a pink hue on your cheek. 

"It's such a waste you didn't get to enroll to Seijo, (Name)-chan."

"I told you my parents got financial problems so-"

"Are you sure that's the reason?" He cut you off. 

**!!**

"I'm sure." You answered, looking at him in the eye.

"(Name), we should go." Kageyama motioned towards the bus that was only waiting for the two of you. He was listening to you talking to Oikawa and couldn't help but wonder if that was really the reason. He new your family weren't that poor that you couldn't afford to pay the school's tuition. There must be something else.

* * *

Standing in front of your house, you greeted Kageyama good bye only to stop when he suddenly spoke up.

"About Aoba Josai.." 

"Kageyama-kun, I don't want to talk about it.." You felt your heart clench at the topic. You turn around and walk towards the front door.

"What's the reason you didn't went to Aoba Josai?" He was persistent.

Whirling around, you glared at him, "Why do you want to know so much!?" You clenched your fist, "It's nothing!"

"If it's nothing then why are you reacting like this? It's not like you have a feelings for him so much that you're scared to go to Aoba Josai-"

"That's right."

Kageyama's jaw dropped, "Wait-what?" 

You pursed your shaky lips then spoke in a soft whisper, "Kageyama, I had feelings for Oikawa-senpai during junior high."

 


	7. Kitagawa Daiichi : Oikawa

During junior high, you were kind, honest, stubborn, hot headed,  and a crybaby.

You still are today with a little less on the crybaby part.

You always rely on others especially Kageyama who had been by your side since elementary. The two of you had been through lots. Happy moments, sad moments..Yet, Kageyama didn't see pass those cheerful facade you put up.

Life was rather dull.

That is, until you met him.

It was during the first week of your junior high school year. Kageyama joined the volleyball club and insisted that you should be the manager since he had no friends except for you. At first you didn't want to join with all the music lessons and competitions your parents had forced upon you. But eventually, you joined as the manager much to your parent's disappointment. You didn't know what to do. 

It was your first time being the manager. When you introduced yourself to the members, you can feel the pressure from their gaze. The coach pat your back to reassure you. Refill the water bottles? Training camps? Find info of players from other schools? How you wanted to run out of the room and hide under a blanket. You know nothing about these type of things.

"(Name)-chan~" a chirpy voice called out your name making you jump, nearly dropping the clipboard you were holding. You slowly turn around, you (e/c) eyes look up to meet sparkling brown ones.

"If there are any problems, you can rely on me." He smiled, it was ungenuine but she ignored it. "I'm your senpai after all.

"Ah, I-I see..."

You went along with his friendly act even if you already saw right through him. His brown eyes held emotions that you are familiar with ;

 

Irritation,

 

Frustration,

 

Seriousness,

 

And a hint of sadness.

 

All these feelings hidden by a cheerful mask he always wore. 

 

You were the same. And that was what made you feel attached to him. But his personality _pisses you off greatly_.

He was selfish. Stubborn. Flirty. Two faced.

 

> _I want to win.  
>  _
> 
> _I want to beat Ushijima.  
>  _
> 
> _I want to get stronger.  
>  _
> 
> _If I don't practice harder then Tobio-chan might..  
>  _
> 
> _I, me, myself_

He was overworking himself to the core and you could do nothing about it. No matter how many attempts he was as stubborn as a mule.   
You decided to quit the club but the coach insisted on letting you give him a chance.

You were glad you gave him a chance.

* * *

"What's with you?" One of the girls glared down at your fallen form slamming her foot on the wall just beside your head, "I never understand why Oikawa-san would want to talk to someone like you."

"We warned you so many times not to go near him."

"What a bitch."

"Don't hog him all by your self!"

You let out a  laugh, wiping the blood trickling down your nose, "You're all third years yet you act like you just graduate from elementary. I thought you were first years from other classes."

"How come he chose to speak to someone like you! I'm prettier than you!" Who you guesses is the leader stomped her foot childishly.

How egocentric are you all going to be? Is what you wanted to say but..

"Pathetic." You emphasis every syllable in the word.

_SMACK_

You hand held your swollen cheek as tears started to well up on the corner of your eyes.

The girls snickered, "See? You aren't so tough after all."

You gritted your teeth.

You told no one about what happened when they questioned about your bruises and swollen cheek.

* * *

"Why are you walking me to class?" You mumbled as the brunette beside you hummed a small tune. "The third year floor is upstairs."

"I just want to see the class my dear kouhai is in~"

He was being suspicious.

Upon reaching your class, you slid open the door. The first thing you noticed in a plot second was that the room was filled with mostly girls.

"(Name)-chan!" Oikawa yelled from behind you.

"...!" You look up to see a bucket filled with ice cold water dropping down onto you when suddenly your visions were blocked by a figure.

**_SPLASH_ **

The now empty bucket rolled on the wet floor followed by a small series of gasp.

The whole class was silent that you could hear Oikawa breathing heavily as he had you in his arms. He was completely drenched in water and so do you but not as drenched at the boy who shield you from the water. You felt your face heat up at the contact, blinking rapidly still in daze of what just happened.

"Are you alright?" The brunette pulled away, wiping away droplets of water from his face with his hand. He shivered from the contact of cold water on his skin and the cold wind coming from the open window,  "That was close."

"O-Oikawa-san!" One of the girls stuttered, trying to find an excuse. The rest of the girls that are in with the cruel 'prank' look at each other, not knowing what to do. Not only there are first years in his but there are some second and third years too that are in with it. "We didn't me to-"

Oikawa looked up. Just one murderous glare from the brunette managed to shut the whole entire class up.

The boy pulled away from you then grabbed you by the arm, dragging you away from the room. You tried to call him out but he ignored you and opened the door to the infirmary. Luckily, the nurse wasn't here yet and the room was completely empty. Oikawa pushed you down making you sit on one of the beds while he placed both hands on each side of your shoulders, standing infront of you. You shook in fear at the new side of his.   
  
"You're not going back to class until you explain all of this to me." He was being uncharacteristically serious. His brown eyes darkened, his grip on your shoulder tightened. He was still drenched but it didn't bother him. All he needed to know right now was why they did it to you.

You told him everything.

Oikawa's shoulder slumped, releasing your shoulders and plopped down beside. Both his hands were covering his face, "It's my fault.." he said in a whisper.

You wanted to deny it. It wasn't his fault! It was those girls fault for letting greed and envy control them. 

"And Tobio-chan doesn't know anything about this?"

The sudden lump in your throats prevented you from talking. You shook your head, unable to find your voice.

Something was placed above your head and you took the object off from your head. It was a towel.

"Thanks." You mumbled, you took a small peek at the brunette to see his back facing you. It was the first time you noticed how broad his shoulders were and how tall he is. You wonder if he dyed his hair or is it his natural hair color...does he gel his hair every morning? He was so cool just now, shielding you from the water like that.. Your heart clenched at the thought. Placing your hand over your chest, a panic expression on your face. Are you having a heart attack? Did you get sick from the cold water? A new disease?  The emotion confused you as you started to cry.

_Sniffle_

The brunette whirled around with a worried look on his face when he heard that, "W-why are you crying!?"

"My chest feels weird.." 

"EH?! D-DO I NEED TO CALL THE AMBULANCE?! IT'S THOSE GIRLS ISN'T IT? DO I NEED TO TEACH THEM A LESSON??"

* * *

It was during your third year of middle school during a piano competition during winter break that you had met him again. Almost two years of his absence and now he's back. Unfortunately, you didn't get first place. You got second place - as always -  which wasn't really a bad thing you supposed. Your eyes widened when you spot a certain brunette right outside the hall where the competition was held. What was he doing here? Approaching the male, you paused when a flash of red breezed pass you.

"Oikawa-kun! Thanks for coming!"

You watched as a girl approached him, grabbing him by the hand, her crimson red dress and long, jet black hair fluttered along her movements. Oikawa smiled, giving her a wink.

Feeling intimidated by the girl, you changed your mind. It's best not to approach him after all.

 "Of course, I wouldn't miss my girlfriend's piano competition," he chimed, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Girlfriend..?" You repeated the word in a whisper, clutching the notes to your chest. The girl beside him simply smiled - the arrogant type of smile - hugging his side. Isn't she..

 _'Ah, she's the one that got first place..'_ That made you feel even more envious of her, ' _..Fujioka Megumi.'_

You were shocked for a moment. How did they even meet? Piano and volleyball is a big contrast. Then it came to you. Fujioka is also attending Aoba Jousai - the high school you were going to attend soon. What would you do if you go there and see the two of them still together? Clutching the fabric of your white dress, you pursed your lips, eyes threatening to water.

Ah, this is taking a toll on your mental health. Curse your sensitive self!

Turning away from the happy couple that is oblivious to your presence, you walked over to the vending machine and chose a can of hot tea. You breathed out, your eyes look at the snow falling down from inside the music center all the while sipping on your tea. Eyes close shut, you forced yourself to smile.

If he's happy then you're happy.

And here you thought if you apply to Aoba Jousai you might have even the miniscule of chances to get closer to him once again. Such a naive thinking. Of course he wouldn't be interested in you. He's Oikawa Tooru - pretty boy, popular, athletic. Girls flock around him like a moth to the flame. Get too close to him and you'll burn one way or another. Despite only lingering around the fire, it still managed to burn you.

Avoid him.That's the safest choice.

The smile on your face still remain there.

 

 

 

Goodbye, my unrequited love.

You took another sip.

 


	8. Kitagawa Daiichi : Kageyama

"Kageyama-kun, are you going to join the volleyball club?" You walked beside Kageyama to  the new school. Your mom was reluctant on letting you walk to school alone but you told her that you would walk with Kageyama in which she calmed down a bit. You appreciate that your mom is being protective but she's _too_ overprotective.

"Yeah.." The boy nodded.

You laughed, "So obvious! Well, good luck then, Mr. Prodigy!"

"Prodigy..?" Kageyama raised a brow, "I'm not.." He paused, "How about you?"

You tapped your lips with your finger, "I was thinking..the music club?"

"Music..? (L/n)-san, you play the piano, right?"

"(L/n)-san? Just call me (Name)! we're friends after all." You grabbed his arm and he immediately tensed up.

"U-uh..I want you to j-join the volleyball...club." He stammered.

You released his arm, blinking up at him, "Why?"

It came out as a whisper but you managed to hear what he said, "I don't want to..be alone."

You swear you felt arrows shot through your heart after hearing him said that. You didn't expect him to say that, not even once in your life. He was so serious and quiet all the time that it caught you off guard when you heard those words came out of his mouth. A squeal escaped your lips, "Kageyama-kun so cute!"

"Wha- I'm not cute! Dumbass!"

* * *

Tears ran down your cheeks as you buried your face against Kageyama's chest. Hugging the piano sheets against closer to you, the sound of clapping can be heard from a distance making you feel more stressed. The boy awkwardly pat your back, trying to ignore the stares the people gave the both of you. Despite being a first year middle school student, he was taller than you, like a high school student while you height only reach below his ears.

"I can't do it. I can't. I'm scared." Your voice was shaky, teeth chattering not from the coldness of the air conditioner but from the nervousness filling your whole system. The pressure you were feeling made you want to puke. It was your first time performing in front of so many people.

Hundreds of people.

_"Next, Amira Seikou will be performing..."_

You shook even more. It was close to your turn.

"You can do it. I-I believe in you. (Name)-san is the best pianist I know! I saw you practice almost everyday in the music room after volleyball practice..I know.." The boy suddenly spoke up, "The (Name)-san I know would never give up so easily! That's why..that's why I believe that you can do it." He felt his face heat up upon realizing what he just said.

"Kageyama-kun.."

You took a deep breath, closing your eyes.

Inhale.

Exhale.

Opening your eye, you are met with sharp,  dark blue eyes that you are very familiar with. A laugh escape your lips. He was smiling. Not the normal kind of smile but the 'I am trying but failing' smile. He looked like a villain from the cartoon you watched but you don't care. The boy looked at you confused at your reaction.

"It's nothing." You shook your head, a small smile on your lips, "I calmed down a bit. Thank you."

 _"Next is our final contestant, (L/n)(Name) will be performing V_ alse _Brillante Op.18 in E flat_   _by Chopin."_

"Already?" You gripped on the piano sheet, pulling away from Kageyama. Walking towards the curtain, you gave one final look at Kageyama, a rather angelic smile on your face. The way your hair was braided into a French braid and that white dress made his heart flutter. You looked like a real angel. 

"I'll do my best, Kageyama-kun."

"Y-Yeah!"

* * *

Sitting on the bleachers in the gym, your eyes shifted from the page to page of the music sheet you held. The volleyball team was still practicing which means you have free time to memorize the notes and keys for the piano competition next week. The last competition you entered, you ended up fourth place and you were determined to get first or at least third place.

"(Name)-san, can I have a bottle of water?" Kageyama's voice snapped you out of your concentration. You blinked then nodded, grabbing the bottle from the cooler beside you.

"Here you go."

"Thanks." He took the bottle of cold water gladly and chugged the contents down. After he was done, his gaze went to the music sheet in your hand, "Another contest?"

You smiled sheepishly, "Mom wasn't really happy I got fourth place last month and told me to try a bit harder. I'm aiming for at least third place."

"Eh~? (Name)-chan what's that? Some sort of alien language?" Oikawa popped up in between you and Kageyama, his back facing the boy as if he was purposely blocking Kageyama from getting near you. Kageyama pouted. Why does Oikawa always make fun and tease him? Kageyama look at Oikawa and you talking to each other about the piano competition.

"Oikawa-senpai, this is a piano sheet.." You sweat dropped.

"I never knew you play the piano."

"I've been playing since elementary..."

Kageyama's chest tightened, seeing you chatting with his senpai with a smile on your face. He frowned.

* * *

He didn't know how this happened. But here you are in his arms sobbing your eyes out in the middle of the concert hall. He was glad that it was already evening and the place is empty or he would have pushed you away, telling you to stop crying out of embarrassment. The piano sheets were scattered on the floor as if it were a pile of trash, completely ignored by the two of you. Shoulders shook and hands clenching on the fabric of his shirt, he was sure it will leave a stretch mark with how hard you were tugging it.

"What's wrong with you?"

Your lips parted but not a sound came out.

Then..

"Oi..."

Kageyama furrowed his brows. _'Oi?'_

"O-oi..kawa-san."

Ah, that's why.

He saw the said brunette with a girl in his arms earlier (if he remembered correctly that girl got first place - Meruhi or something like that) and couldn't help but felt worried if you so happened to see the two. His upperclassman and that girl was acting so lovey-dovey with each other that it made Kageyama's stomach twist in a weird way. Because he knew if you saw those two, this would happen.

Your ugly sobs can be heard echoing in the hall but you didn't care.

"I'll f-forever be second place in..in everything, huh. Piano, love- life-" You cried once more, using his shirt as a tissue, wiping your tears and dribbling snot. Kageyama cringed but continue to pat your head like the tsundere / supportive childhood friend he is. "Megumi-san got everything!" A sniffle, "While here I am-...ugh- I really like h-him, Kageyama!!" A hiccup then a sniffle followed by more gross sobbing that Kageyama doesn't seem to mind.

The boy who was holding you remained silent, not knowing how to comfort you.

"(l/n)-san."

His voice made you quietened down a bit.

"Even if everything goes downhill," He gulped, ",you'll always be first place to me."

  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH  
> //let us all wish author good luck for applying her scholarship //


	9. Never first

Kageyama was shocked, _stunned_. 

You fidgeted with your fingers, looking down at your shoe, "I-it was stupid of me to think that if I go to Aoba Josai I might fall for him again, t-that's why..just forget what I said, okay?" _I don't want to get hurt anymore._ "Sorry, for not telling you.."  
  
"It's fine." He mumbled, gripping on the strap of his bag, "See you tomorrow,"  Kageyama turned his back to you and walk away from your house, hair covering his eyes.

* * *

You sat at your desk, staring down at the lunchbox in front of you blankly, a dazed expression on your face. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima looked at each other before their attention went back to you. You've been staring at the lunchbox for almost ten minutes without even touching it. 

"Oi, Shorty, are you going to eat it or not?" Tsukishima's voice snapped you out of your thoughts.

"Tsukki-chan, is Kageyama-kun mad at me?"

The blonde raised a brow, still not used to being called by that horrid nickname,  "Hah? Why are you asking me this? Go ask him yourself."

"He was so quiet this morning. Is he mad at me? Did he ate something bad this morning? Expired milk? Did he and Hinata-kun got into a fight again without me knowing? Or was it because.." You paused, looking up at Tsukishima and Yamaguchi with wide eyes "..of me?"

Tsukishima felt his eye twitched while Yamaguchi laughed nervously. You were ignoring what he said! 

"I told you to go ask the king yourself didn't I?" He huffed then motioned at the lunch box on the table, "Are you sure that's enough nutrients for your brain?"

"Are you implying that I'm stupid?" You glared at him while he simply leaned his face closer to yours which made you lean back on the chair. You gulped, feeling his hot breath tickling your face.

A smirk etched it's way onto his lips, "Wow, you're actually smart for getting that. I'm surprised."

"Tsukishima!!"

"(L/n)! No shouting in the classroom!" One of the teachers walking pass the class poked their head in and scolded at you making the duo snicker. Damn it.

* * *

The three; Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and you walked to the gym. It was the end of school and you were happy that you were finally free from the grasp of hell itself. You were glad that you got along with Yamaguchi. The boy was so shy and sweet. 

"I know right? Floppy french fries are the best! The crunchy ones feels kinda dry when eating it." You agreed with the boy.

"I'm glad someone agrees. Most people prefer the crunchy ones..."  
Tsukishima looked at the two of you from the corner of his eyes. _So short_. He thought, _cute_. His eyes widened at the thought and brushed it off. You? _cute_? He must be hallucinating so hard right now. Still, the way you puffed your cheeks up every time he teases you or when you tried to reach and jump for an object he held high up. You reminded him of a hamster.

"We're here!" You exclaimed, sliding the door open. You were greeted by a rather..short male standing in front of you with an equally surprised face. He has black hair with some blonde streaks in the front. 

"Um.."

"Good job Daichi-san! She's a cute one!" He yelled, grabbing you by the shoulder making you let put a yelp, "I'm Nishinoya Yuu but you can call me Nishinoya-senpai!"

You tilted your head to the side, blinking, "I'm (L/n)(Name), nice to meet you N-Nishinoya-senpai..?"

"...."

_**POOF** _

He blew a fuse. 

You don't know what happened but steam suddenly came out of his nose and ears while his whole face heated up as he fell onto the floor.

"NISHINOYAAA!!"

"He blew a fuse! Nishinoya blew a fuse!"

After the rather chaotic incident has passed, you went to Kageyama and greeted him which he nodded in acknowledgement in return. You pouted. He's still quiet. What's with him today? The only thing he said to you today was 'hey'. A short and quiet 'hey'. 

"Did Kageyama-kun got diarrhea drinking expired milk?" You trailed off out loud making heads turn to look at your direction. That would make him finally talk.

"I-i didn't you dumbass! W-w-wh-hat makes you think t-that?!" He stammered, an embarrassed look on your face.

"Ah! He finally talk." You smiled, a teasing smile. "I was so worried that you're made at me because you were so quiet this morning."  
_She's worried..?_ Kageyama's face heated up, hugging the volleyball he was holding close to his chest. Somehow, he felt his heart flutter knowing that you care for him. He felt..happy. Yet it still bothered him that you had feelings for his senpai during middle school. But you told him that you  _had_  feelings for him. Past tense. That must mean that you don't like him that way anymore, right?

**Bzzt  
**

**Bzzt**

Suddenly, your phone vibrated in your pocket and you pulled it out to look at who was calling you.

_Mom_

Pressing the answer button, you were immediately greeted by the voice of your mother. 

_"(Name)-chan? Where are you?"_

"At school."

 _"You usually don't come back this late. Did you join a club?_ " 

"Yeah, the volleyball club."

 _"Again? I expect you to join something more..useful than the volleyball club. Well, Tobio-kun is there with you, right? It's fine.. "_ She sighed, _"Also, about the piano classes starting this Sunday-"_

"I'm not attending." Your voice was sharp which caught Kageyama who was listening to the conversation from the beginning. He didn't hear what your mom said but he can guess it's something related to those piano classes your mom wanted you to participate in.

_"(Name)."_

"Mom." You look back up to see the members still practicing and walked to the corner of the gym where no one will hear you. 

_"Why did you stop? What's the reason, (Name)? It's such a great talent and you're just going to let it fade away like that? How about the competition coming up? Aren't you going to aim for first place this year?"_

You sighed _._ She doesn't get it.

"Every award I won. I never got first place and I don't feel like I'll ever get it." You mumbled, your grip on your phone tightened as you bowed your head slightly making locks of your hair covering your eyes. "It's hopeless for me. I'm..I'm not a prodigy. The people who participated in the competition last year...it would take me thousands of years to reach their level. "

_"..."_

"I'll talk to you at home. Bye." 

You hung up, putting the phone back in your pocket. Turning around, you were shocked to see Sugawara standing in front of you with a smile. 

"Is everything all right?"

"Yeah.." You nodded, "It's nothing, Sugawara-senpai."

"If there's something you need you can ask me." He pat your head, a gentle smile on his face. You smiled back but it looked more like a saddened smile. Sugawara stared at your retreating form, a worried glint in his eyes.

* * *

**The next day**

"Rolling.... _THUNDER!!_ " Nishinoya's voice can be heard throughout the gym as you held in a laugh, standing in between Kageyama and Tsukishima. Tanaka howled in laughter while Sugawara could only say 'nice receive' at the dramatic display the shorter male did.

"Why did he yell out that?" Kageyama blinked.

"What was that?" Tsukishima snickered.

"R-rolling thunder? Is that some sort of special move in those fighting video games..?" You wondered out loud, snickering behind your hand as you held Kageyama's arm for support.

"Tsukishima. Yamaguchi. (L/n). Kageyama! I'm going to lecture you all! Crouch down- I mean, sit down. Get lower than my line of vision!" Nishinoya yelled while Hinata being the cinnamon roll he is wanted to learn the 'awesome' move from his senpai.

"Guys! I want you to listen up!" Takeda ran up to the gym's entrance, calling for everyone's attention, "We're doing it again this year, the Golden Week!"

"A training camp?" Hinata asked.

"And also, for the last day of Golden Week.. I've arranged a practice match!"

Almost everyone yelled out in excitement excluding Tsukishima and you. You aren't really fond of going to training camps, ever since middle school. 

"Who's our opponent?" You asked making everyone quietened down.

"A school in Tokyo, Nekoma High School. They call themselves..'Neko'."

"How cute." You said bluntly while Hinata literally gleamed in excitement.

"We've heard a lot about them. Our former coach and theirs were rivals. We played each other a lot." Tanaka explained.

"That's right. Those famous matches were called 'Cat vs Raven : Battle at the Garbage Dump'." Sugawara added.

"We have an important practice match coming up. Let's get fired up!" Daichi said.

"Yeah!!"  
Tanaka placed a hand under his chin, a smirk on his face, "Tokyo, huh? I'll smash those city boys to pieces."

You and Tsukishima looked at each other with a knowing look on yoir faces before turning to face Tanaka.

"S-shitty boys.." You snorted, your shoulders shaking.

"He said, shitty boys." Tsukishima chuckled while you held your stomach as you held in a laugh.

"Tsukishima! (L/n)! You two seriously are-!!"


	10. Strawberry shortcakes and hugs

_"Hey, I heard that their selling strawberry shortcakes and cheesecakes in the cafeteria!"  
_

_"Wouldn't it run out already? There's a limited amount after all.."  
_

_"I heard it's the last one though, the strawberry shortcake."_

You perked up at the mention of a certain cake and stood up from your seat at the same time as Tsukishima. The two of you look at each other with wide eyes.

"Don't tell me you're going to buy the short cake?" You gave him a wary look, ready to speed out of the classroom. 

The blonde did the same, "I'm not letting you have it."  
  
"I'm going to get it first!" You ran out off the class before Tsukishima could even blink. The blonde's eye twitched, following suit leaving Yamaguchi to stare dumbfound at the now empty space. Seriously, the two of you are like children. Yamaguchi thought, an amused smile on his face as he continue take 

Back to you and Tsukishima. The two of you finally reached the canteen filled with a large crowd fighting for the cake. Pushing your way through the crowd, you reached your arm out to grab the last piece of the sweet then placed a 100 yen coin on the counter. The lady behind the counter nodded, taking the coin. Turning around, you came face to face with someone's chest. Looking up, you saw Tsukishima glaring at you in displeasure.

"I win." You teased making him huffed, walking away from you, probably back to class. You followed him, a victorious smiled on your face.

When the two of you reached the class room, you took a seat at your desk. Yamaguchi greeted you a 'welcome back' which you gave him a small wave in return. Suddenly, Tsukishim pulled his chair to and placed it in front of you. He took a seat then stared at you intently. Yamaguchi, whose seat was beside you, sweat dropped.

"What?" You took a bite from the strawberry short cake.

He blinked, then pointed at the left corner of his lips.

"You have cream near your lips."  
  
"Eh? Where-" You quietened down when Tsukishima's fingers wiped the cream off of the corner of your lips. Indeed there were cream on his fingers and he licked it off making you froze, a crimson hue on your face. The blonde licked his lips, his eyes staring directly at you. 

"Taste good."

You were speechless.

Tsukishima raised a brow, "What are you gaping at? You look like a goldfish."

That snapped you out of your flustered state.

"S-shut up!" You stuttered, taking another bite from the cake while avoiding his amused gaze. The blonde smirked, propping his head on his hand as he placed his elbow on your desk. He just loves to see you being flustered by his teasing.

* * *

It was after school and you skipped your way to the gym. Making your way to the gym, you stopped on your tracks when you saw a tall male with his hair in a bun. His back was facing you so you didn't see his face. You raised a brow. Slowly and silently, you approach the male with light steps. You were about to tap on his shoulders but he spun around making you squeak. The male's eyes widened, taking a small step back. He has a light stubble and wide stature and you would mistakenly thought he was a grown man if he wasn't wearing his uniform.

"Um..is there anything you need from the volleyball club?"

He tensed up, a nervous smile on his face.

"I-it's nothing, I-"

"Asahi." Daichi's voice coming from behind you made you spun around to look at the captain, "I see you met the assistant manager."

The male immediately flinch.  
  
"It'll be a practice match on the last day of Golden Week." Daichi said.

" _Yikes._ "

"Hah?! What do you mean by 'yikes'? Hey, don't run away!"

"You're scary when you're mad!" Asahi was about to make an attempt to run away.

"I'm not mad right now!" 

You excused yourself in a quiet voice but none of them heard you. That guy..does he used to be in the club? He seems close to Daichi. Probably a friend. You walked into the gym and greeted a 'hello'. Hinata who was practicing with Kageyama shouted a loud 'hey' before jumping to spike a ball that Kageyama was tossing. Looking around the gym, you saw Tsukishima in the corner talking to Yamaguchi about something. Well, Yamaguchi was doing most of the talking though.

_"(L/n)-chan!!"_

A yell tore through the gym and your eyes widened at the two approaching figure. It was Nishinoya and Tanaka. Your face paled as the two charged at you. A hand grabbed you by the waist and pulled you away from the two who fell onto the floor in the process. Looking up, you saw Kageyama with a frown on his face, his arms still wrapped around your waist.

"Kageyama-kun?"

The setter looked down and pulled away immediately as soon as he realized what he did. 

"U-uh-"

"Thanks." You said, a small smile on your face.

Kageyama nodded, awkwardly shuffling back to where Hinata was. Hinata, being Hinata started to tease he setter asking if he got a crush on you in which Kageyama grabbed the boy's head and pressd down roughly. The ball of sunshine whined in pain, yelling for him to stop. You stared at the scene, amused. Just then, Daichi walked in greeting everyone who returned his greeting with either a 'hey' or a 'hello'. The team continue to practice while you and Kiyoko chat over small things that happened during school.

"Everyone!" Takeda came into the gym with another man who looks familiar to you. Isn't he the guy in that grocery store?, "I would like to introduce you to someone. This is Ukai-kun who will be our coach starting from today."

Everyone was silent.

"C-coach? Is it true?" Daichi repeated, wanting to make sure what he heard was right.

"Only till the Nekoma match." Ukai replied.

"But isn't that the guy from Foothill store? He's really a coach?" Tanaka asked, still not believing it.

"He's a senpai to all of you. He's the grandson of Director Ukai."

"WHAT?!"

"But that's not the name on your store.." Hinata said.  
  
"It's named after my mother's side of the family." Ukai looked down at the shorter boy, placing a hand on his hips, "We got no time to waste, let's get started. I want to see what you guys are made of. The game will start at six thirty."

Hinata perked up at the mention of a match and you giggled at how cute he is. Kageyama huffed, not liking the fact that you were paying attention to the boy. 

"The opponents already arrived."

That made Kageyama look up in interest.

"You're fired up, huh, Kageyama-kun?" You smiled knowingly. You know he was excited to meet new opponents, it happened every single time. No matter how weak or strong the opponents are he will always be eager to meet them and compete against them. Your childhood friend gave you a small nod, answering your question. He's so cute and charming at the same time. Despite his cold personality that he always show he's actually a softie. You thought but then freeze up, your eyes widened. Why did you suddenly think like that? Peering up at Kageyama, a small pink tint appeared on your cheeks when you noticed his sharp features. 

How come you didn't notice it? You were with him for almost your whole life and you just noticed how handsome he looked?

Suddenly, Kageyama turn to look at you, raising a brow, "You're staring for a long time now."

 _H-he noticed! He noticed!_ You mentally screamed, quickly reverting your gaze to the new coach. You didn't pay attention to what the coach or captain said at all. "Ah, you should go practice Kageyama-kun! You wouldn't want to lose to your opponents and cry like a baby!"

"Of course not you dumbass! Who do you think I am, Oikawa-san?" Kageyama huffed.

"T-that's not it!!" You waved your hands in front of you defensively, "You and senpai are completely different!"

"Pfft, shorty got scared." You heard Tsukishima snickered behind you and you whirled around to glare at the blonde who gave you a mocking smile in return. 

"Go back to practice, Mount Fuji!"

"Pfft- she called you Mount Fuji." Hinata laughed, holding his stomach. Tsukishima looked at the shorter boy making him flinch and hid behind you, "W-what? You wanna f-fight?"

God, he's so cute.

You bring the boy to your arms, hugging him like some sort of teddy bear, "Hinata-kun you're so cute!"

"E-eh?! Eeehhh?!" Hinata blew a fuse, almost fainting in your grasp. He looked up to see both Kageyama and Tsukishima murderously glaring at him. He knew that if you don't let go sooner or later he is definitely going to become giant food. You continue to coo at the boy saying how you wanted to adopt him as a brother or how cute he is being.

"Hinata..." Kageyama's voice was icy cold and the ray of sunshine flinched and squeaked in your arms, struggling to get away from your tight grip.

"(Name)-chan, p-please let go." Hinata was absolutely terrified. Not to mention a certain blonde was also glaring daggers at him as if he wanted to kill him was enough to make him run to the toilet.

* * *

"Wow, it's been a while." A new voice caught your attention and you look up from your phone game to see four men stepping into the gym.

Yamaguchi looked at the four with an equally confused expression as yours, "Who are you..?"

"The team Neighborhood Association..is here!"

"Hey, thanks for coming in a short notice." Ukai walked over to the four.

"I was expecting old geezers from a  neighborhood association." Tsukishima mumbled, looking at the neighborhood association.

"Don't be rude Tsukki-chan!" You puffed your cheeks, "You're so salty all the time that I'm can already see the ocean."

"Shut it Shorty." Tsukishima said and you stuck your tongue out at him.

"Alright! We're starting!" Ukai announced and everyone went to their position on the court.

"(Name)-chan, you can stay here. I'm responsible on the points." Kiyoko excused herself.

You nodded, "Okay." 

"AH! IT'S ASAHI-SAN! ASAHI-SAN!!"

That made everyone turn to Hinata who was hanging onto the bar on the windows, yelling out to the male who was lurking around outside the gym.

"You're late! Who do you think you are?! What's your position!?" Ukai yelled from the entrance of the gym and you held in a laugh. 

"Wing Spiker.." You heard faintly from where you sat.

"We're short on players. Hurry up and take your position!"

Soon, Asahi stepped into the gym, gripping on the strap of his bag with an unsure look on his face.

**Bzzt, Bzzt**

You perked up when your phone vibrate in the grasp of your hand. Looking at the screen, you saw one message from Oikawa. You raised a brow. Why would he be sending a message to you? Tapping on the message, you saw what he wrote...

 **Trashykawa-senpai**  
Yoo-hoo~ヽ(*・?・) my beloved kouhai, are you free this saturday?

**(Name)**

Why are you suddenly asking me this? and no I'm not. the volleyball has training camp

 **Trashykawa-senpai**  
Eeehh???? then are you free next monday? ( > [] < )/  
  
You think for a moment. Is there anything important you have to do during that day? Probably volleyball club but you are just a manager so it won't hurt to skip just one day. But Kageyama and Daichi will probably be mad at you when they found out that you skipped club activities just to hang out with their rival.

**(Name)**

yup (´｡• ᵕ •｡`)

 **Trashykawa-senpai**  
Good!!! (o´∀｀o) heard there's this cafe that opened nearby and wanted to go there with you! we can go there after school and i have no volleyball practice during that day!! (*¯ ³¯*)♡  
  
 _'Geh, what's with that kissing emotion? So cringey..'_ You thought, laughing to yourself.

**(Name)**

If you're so eager then fine.  
where is tat cafe anyway?

 _'Ah, shit, a typo.'_ You thought, look at the 'tat' that was suppose to be 'that' but brushed it off.

 **Trashykawa-senpai**  
It's near the bus station that's beside Aoba Josai.  
The one with the weird cat mascot holding a sunflower?  
but i heard their cake taste good! ( . 3 .)

**(Name)**

Oh, you mean that cafe? Sunshine cafe, right?  I heard some of my classmates talking about it too  
the mascot's kinda weird...

 **Trashykawa-senpai**  
Yeah! I'll send you the location!  
▼ Cafe Sunshine  
There you go! (*´▽`*)

 **(Name)**  

See you next week then, senpai

 **Trashykawa-senpai**  
Bye~ dont overwork yourself~

You sighed, placing your phone in your pockets. Looking out the window, you noticed that the sun has already set and the team was still competing. They are already on the final set and you yawned, feeling tired suddenly. It wouldn't hurt to take a small nap. Kageyama would probably wake you up when he's finish.

* * *

It's almost eight in the evening. The volleyball team has already finish and they're all pant and heaving from the earlier match. 

"Ah."

Hinata's voice caught everyone's attention.

"What is it?" Kageyama approached the shorter boy only to froze up when he saw the person in front of him. It was you sleeping on the floor using your bag as a pillow. Your arm is draped on your stomach while the other arm went over your eyes to block the light. He was so into the match that he didn't notice you at all. A light snore can be heard from you and Kageyama's eyes softened.

"She must be tired." Yamaguchi said.

"Hnn..what happened?" You let out a moan, rubbing your eyes. ( ~~not that type  of moan you dirty fuck)~~

"Practice just finished, sleepyhead." Tsukishima walked towards you, stopping beside Kageyama. You muttered an 'oh', yawning slightly.

"Kageyama...Piggy ride.." You mumbled, extending your arms open, a dazed expression still on your face. Your childhood friend felt his face heat up at how adorable you were being. 

"W-wha- you're not a child! Walk by yourself!" Kageyama stuttered, brows furrowed.

"Kageyama giving a piggy back ride, the king became a human carriage." Tsukishima snickered making Kageyama turn to yell at him.

Kageyama huffed, crossing his arms as he looked down at you. "Stand up. I'm not carrying you.." As much as he wanted to, it will be embarrassing for him to do it in front of the members. Especially a certain blonde asshole who will use it to make fun of him.

"Eh? But you used to carry me all the time remember when-"

Out of the blue, you were pulled up by Kageyama who has a big blush on his face. The male linked his arms around yours and dragged you out of the gym, greeting the others good bye.

"Make sure to come on time!" Ukai yelled back.


	11. Nekoma ...and a weird feeling

_Sunday, The last day of training camp_

_Bmp._

 

Your brows furrowed when you felt something poke your forehead.

 

"Nnh.." your eyes fluttered open only to be greeted by Hinata who stood over you with Kageyama beside him.

 

"She's finally awake! (Name)-chan it's eight. We're leaving in an hour." You heard Hinata shouted, excitement fillled his tone as he started to bounce around the room. "I can't wait to play against them!!"

 

You wondered how can someone be this energetic early in the morning. 

 

"Hinata-kun, you're so loud." You mumbled, rubbing the sleep away from your eyes. The orange haired boy stopped jumping around the room but the eagerness of wanting to compete against the so called 'Neko' was shown clearly on his face.

 

"Is the shorty awake already? There's only forty minutes left before the bus will leave." Tsukishima poked his head into the room, an irritated look on his face. Ah, he isn't a morning person, too. 

 

"F-forty minutes?!" You shot up from your bed, your hair flying in every direction as you ran to your bag and pulled out your underwear, not caring if there are boys in the room. "Quick shower! Quick shower!"

 

You chanted as you pushed pass Tsukishima who was waiting outside with Yamaguchi.

 

"Don't trip in the shower, your brain might become even more damage than it already is." Tsukishima teased and you turned your head to look at him and stuck your tongue at him before running down the corridor to the shower room.

* * *

You jogged over to the bus, panting slightly. You may be in the volleyball club but that doesn't mean you're athletic. In fact, just walking up the stairs of the school in the morning is still tiresome for you. But thanks to your ~~stalking~~ researching skills, you are able to gather lots of info about other schools when there's a match coming up. (You did a research about Nekoma's volleyball team last night and damn the captain is hot.)

 

"Took you long enough." Ukai said, pointing at the door of the bus, "Get in, we're leaving."

 

"Yes, sir!" You saluted, hopping into the bus and look around to find an empty seat beside Kiyoko. Taking a seat beside her, she smiled and greeted you a good morning. Placing your bag on your lap, you zip open the beg and pulled out your phone, going into the browser. Thank god for  mobile wifi.

 

It was a rather quiet ride with someone occasionally starting a conversation here and there. Suddenly, a muffled squeal caught most of the attention of the volleyball team and they peered from their seats to look at you who was sitting in the front. 

 

"She's watching cat videos..." Sugawara deadpanned, staring at your squealing form. You were watching the cat in your phone playing with a teddy bear as it gawn on the bear's ear. Kiyoko who was beside you had a small smile on her face as she look at the video with an amused glint in her eyes.

 

"I thought she was a quiet and serious person the first time I met her. I guess I was wrong." Daichi chuckled.

 

The blonde sitting behind you stared at the back of your seat, listening to music through his headphones. His eyes shifted to the King sitting across from you. Kageyama leaned over when you showed him the video you watched, pointing at what he guess is a cat trying to bite the teddy bear's ear off. How do you find this type of thing 'cute'? Tsukishima looked out the window of the bus, ignoring his surroundings. He was glad that Yamaguchi, who was sitting beside him fell asleep so he doesn't have to deal with the boy's constant chitchatting.

 

The bus turned to a corner and the place where the match will occur was just a distance away.

 

"We're here!" Hinata who was sitting all the way at the back exclaimed, standing up from his seat and ran to the door of the bus. Coach Ukai yelled at him go back and sit since the bus is still moving but the boy was far to enthusiastic to listen to him. Finally, the bus stopped in front of the stadium and Hinata was the first to barge out of the bus, his bag slung over his shoulder followed by Kageyama who shouted _'Calm down you dumbass!!'_

 

"How can they be so annoying in the morning?" Tsukishima mumbled, staring at the freak duo. You sweat dropped, silently agreeing with him. Even  you couldn't be that energetic and loud in the morning.

 

"Let's go, Tsukki, (L/n)-chan." Yamaguchi spoke up as he stood up from his seat and get his bag.

 

"Let's." You nodded, standing up from your seat, sliding your bag over your shoulder.

 

When you stepped out of the bus, you made your way to Hinata and Kageyama.

 

"Ah! It's  you, Kenma! You're with Nekoma?" Hinata stared at the boy in front of him with a shock expression. The pudding haired boy look back at Hinata with an expressionless look.

 

"Oh, yeah."

 

"Why didn't you tell me?"

 

"Because you didn't ask..." Kenma muttered, his eyes shifting from his shoes to Hinata.

 

You smiled at there interaction.

 

"Hey, hey, hey, what business might you have with our setter, huh?" A guy with a blonde mohawk appeared behind the Kenma, the look on his face resembled the so called ' _Tanaka-face_ '. Hinata flinched, his body shaking slightly.

 

"S-sorry.." Hinata backed away only to bump into Tanaka who has an equally matching expression with the mohawk guy.

 

"You, too. What business might you have with our first year?"

 

"Is there a problem?" The mohawk guy growled, inching his face closer to Tanaka.

 

"You lookin' for a fight, city boy?"

 

"Tanaka-senpai.." You warned, sweat dropping at the second year. _'How embarrassing...and he pronounced city as shitty again.'_ The male with the blonde mohawk stared at you with wide eyes and mouth agape.

 

"A...A lady...a-a manager..c-cute..!"

 

You blinked, "Eh?"

 

"(Name)-chan, let's go." Kiyoko appeared behind you and tap your shoulders. You gave the male a small bow before following Kiyoko to where the gym is. What a weird guy..

 

"T-two managers..!? A beauty this time?!" He dramatically fell on his knees, "I'll make you regret this, Karasuno!!"

____________________

You sat on a bench playing games on your phone as you waited for the match to start. A shadow suddenly loomed over you making you look up to see a guy with a messy black hair that almost covered one of his eye and a smirk on his face. He had a nekoma jersey on and you immediately recognize him as the captain of the team.

 

"You must be Kuroo Tetsuro, the captain of the Nekoma volleyball team." Looking up to meet his eyes, you blinked owlishly at him.

 

The male grinned, extending his hand in front of him in which you took and shook his hand,  "Oh? A cute girl heard about me? I'm flattered."

 

"I did my research." You smiled, giving the male's hand a small squeeze before pulling away. Ah, he's the cunning type. 

 

The captain hummed, looking behind him only to let out a small huff of laughter which made you tilt your head to the side curiously.

 

"Ah, looks like your boyfriend's mad at me for talking to you." Kuroo snickered. Your eyes widened as you raise a brow. You noticed his gaze fell on Tsukishima who was glaring at him from afar. Your face heated up at the misunderstanding.

 

"He's not my boyfriend..!" 

 

"An admirer?"

 

"Ueh-! N-no way. Tsukishima must be high if he ever did." You mumbled. No way would the blonde have feelings for you. He was mean and teases you all the time. You doubt he will ever like you in that way.

 

"Kuroo! Stop flirting with the girl! The match is about to start!" Nekoma's coach yelled and Kuroo sighed, walking to where his team is waiting for him.

 

You stretched your arms and let out a yawn. 

 

This is going to be a long day.

* * *

Nekoma won.

 

It was already evening and the sun was about to set. The team slumped on the floor after the brutal match against Nekoma. 

 

"Hey shorty, give me a water bottle." Tsukishima called out and you looked up from your phone. You rolled your eyes, standing up from the bench and walked towards the cooler but Kageyama stood in between you and Tsukishima.

 

"She's not your slave, Tsukishima." Kageyama hissed, glaring at the male.

 

"Then what's the point of being the manager then?" Tsukishima raised a brow, glaring back at him. 

 

"He's right, Kageyama-kun. I should go get water for the others too." You nodded, excusing yourself as you walked towards the cooler at the corner of the gym.

 

When you were a good distance away, the two males glared at each other. 

 

"What are you planning, Tsukishima."

 

"What are you talking about, king? I didn't do anything."

 

Kageyama twitched, "You-!"

 

"Oh! The water's warm..someone left it open." You spoke up and Daichi walked over to where you stood and looked in the cooler. Tsukishima and Kageyama stopped their actions and turned to you. It was true. The ice in the cooler all melted into a small puddle of  water. "I'll go buy some ice. There's a convenience store just across from here." You volunteered, taking out all of the water bottle from the cooler and place it on the bench. 

 

"Sure..bring someone with you. Since Kiyoko is busy with getting the towels..." Daichi's eyes scanned around the gym and landed on a certain blonde, "Tsukishima, go with (L/n) to buy some ice. Someone accidentally left the cooler open and now the water's all warm." Daichi picked up a bottle and showed it to him.

 

"I can go instead." Kageyama said.

 

Tsukishima hesitated for a bit but eventually accepted, "It's fine, I'll go."He put his hand in his pocket and started walking out of the gym with you following him carrying a cooler in hand. 

 

"We'll be back soon." You said, waving at the team. 

 

The two of you walked out of the stadium, and walked to the convenience store nearby. The atmosphere between the two of you were calm. You expected him to say a snarking remark but he didn't. Tsukishima and you crossed the road and went into the convenience store with a cooler in your hand so the ice wouldn't melt instantly. The man behind the counter said a bored 'welcome' behind going back to reading his newspaper with the radio playing behind him.

 

_"Once again, Fujioka Megumi, the piano prodigy had won first place in the junior piano competition! We hope that she will continue to do her best and-"  
_

 

_**BAM** _

 

You placed the cooler on the counter loudly making the cashier behind the counter jump. A forced smile made its way to your lips as you clasp both your hands behind your back, "May I have three pack of ice, please?"

 

The cashier took out three packs of ice from the freezer behind him and place it into the cooler, "T-that would be 300 yen."

 

You placed the said amount on the counter and took the cooler off of the counter. Tsukishima who was staring at the scene raised a brow. He noticed a new emotion sparked in your eyes but didn't thought much about it. 

 

"Let's go." You called out in a soft voice, sliding the door to the convenience store open and walked out. Making your way back, you crossed the road when the pedestrian light was still green.

"Oi, shorty."

 

"What?" You turned your head back to look at him when you made your way to the other side.

 

"What was that just now in the store. Don't act like nothing happened, I saw you." He said and you pursed your lips. Damn, he noticed.

 

You remained silent, pretending to not hear his question.

 

"Oi!"

You stopped walking, whirling to face him. You glared. Tsukishima noticed your expression and rolled his eyes.

"Something's bothering you. Who's Fujioka Megumi?"

When you heard him say the name, you flinched.

"No one."

"Like hell I believe that."

You raised your voice, not caring if passerbys would stare, "She's someone I used to compete against alright?! Stop asking already!"

You stopped walking, whirling to face him. You glared. Tsukishima noticed your expression and rolled his eyes.

"Something's bothering you. Who's Fujioka Megumi?"

When you heard him say the name, you flinched.

"No one."

"Like hell I believe that."

You raised your voice, not caring if passerby would stare, "She's someone I used to compete against alright?! Stop asking already!" Stomping forward, you crossed another street, almost reaching the stadium.

_"She's as pretty as always..that (L/n)(Name)..."  
_

 

_"But she never got first in every competition she entered. How sad. Her parents must be so mad at her for never getting first."  
_

 

_"What a shame. She played so well though but I feel like she lack something."  
_

 

_"I'm surprise she haven't quit playing the piano yet."_

"Watch out!" Tsukishima grabbed you by the arm and pulled you to him just in time when a car whooshed pass you, honking their horn. You stared dumbfounded at the road in front of you. But the light for crossing was green just now.. Looking up, you saw that the light has turned red and paled. If Tsukishima didn't pull you back then you either might be hospitalized or worse, dead.

 

"You idiot!" The blonde hissed, glaring down at you. You flinched at the look on his face. You've never seen him this angry before. Most of the time you would always see a smug look on his face or a blank, neutral one but this is a whole new personality to you. "If I didn't pull you back then you would be dead!  Is your brain still functioning well or are you already brain dead?! Hey!"

 

"I-I-.."

 

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, his brows furrowed his annoyance as he let go of your arm. He looked away from you, releasing a deep sigh, "I can't really let my guard down when I'm around you."

 

"Sorry." You mumbled, looking down at your shoes, pursing your lips together.

 

"Seriously, what's gotten into you? First you're pissed now you're all shy."

 

His hand made its way to the back of your head and pulled you close to his chest, your face pressed against his chest. You can hear his heart racing at a fast pace. Hot breath tickled your ear and you peered up to see his face dangerously close to yours. "Never ever do that again, you damn shorty." Your face heated up at the distance between the two of you and held your breath as he continue to get closer and closer. "What's wrong? You're all red." Tsukishima pointed out and you jumped, turning away from him. You put a hand on his chest and pushed him away, your eyes shifting from the pedestrian crossing light to the cooler in your hand then back to the lights. 

 

"I-it's really hot today! We might get a heatstroke if we don't hurry back." You said followed by an awkward laugh, fanning yourself as you quickly cross the road just as the walking man turned green. Covering your mouth with your free hand, you suppressed a scream. You don't understand why you had the sudden urge to scream but his actions just now just made you a flustered mess. 

 

Tsukishima followed you from a distance, eyeing your form with an amused smile. 

  
_'What the hell was that? Stupid Tsukki, now my chest feels weird all of a sudden. Probably because of that car, almost giving me a heart attack...I literally almost died.'_ You reassured yourself that it wasn't because of him that made your heart beating this fast. Unbeknownst to you, the feeling in your chest will continue to grow. 


	12. Training camp

_ Wednesday, 1st day of training camp _

_ 6 : 30 AM _

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

"Nhh.." You shifted on your bed, hugging your bolster pillow closer to you as you buried your face under your blanket.

"(Name), you'll be late for school!!" You heard your mom yell from downstairs and you shot up from your bed, your hair messy and a small drool trickling down your lips. Your eyes widened and you look at the digital clock on the nightstand, the number six and thirty in a green neon color. A panicked shout escaped your lips as you untangled yourself from the covers and almost tripped on your own foot.

Grabbing your uniform hanging in your closet, you jogged your way to the bathroom and took a quick shower. Once you were done, you walked down the stairs, your bag slung over your shoulders, making sure everything is set. Reaching the kitchen, you saw your mom's back facing yours, cooking something.

"You're up early today.." You said, walking over to the table where your mom placed a plate of (fav. food). Saying your thanks, you grabbed a fork/spoon and started digging in.

"And let my daughter who doesn't know how to cook eat a piece of bread for breakfast and later starve?" Your mom raised a brow, "Eat up. Oh, and give this to Tobio-kun." She handed you a small lunch box wrapped in a rather cute flowery pattern cloth in which you took it and placed on the table, "A thank you to him for walking you home everyday."

"Geez..I know how to cook I'm just not good at it." You pouted, chewing on your food.

Your mom shook her head, "Just finish eating. Oh, during the training camp make sure to stay away from those boys, Tobio-kun is fine though, but still, you're at the age when boys are-"

"Mom, not all boys are horn dogs..." You sighed at her mini paranoia.

_Ding Dong_

Both you and your mom blinked. Who would come this early in the morning? Your mom walked over to the door, the sound of her footsteps getting farther as she reached the front door.

"Who is it?" You yelled from the kitchen, grabbing the girly lunch box and poking your head out.

You heard your mom's voice from the door, "Oh, Tobio-kun, you came to pick (Name) up?" You perked up. Kageyama? Why would he be here? You didn't tell him to pick you up. Somehow it made you happy to know that he wanted to walk to school with you. Usually you would always meet Kageyama along the way to school or vice versa. 

"G-good morning..." You heard Kageyama's voice and approached the door. There he was a nervous look on his face as he stood in front of your mom. A giggle escaped your lips making the boy's head shot up to look at your direction. "(N-name)..good morning."

"My, you really have grown. You were just a little boy when I saw you last time. How's Kageyama-san doing?" Your mom looked up at the boy. He was even taller than your mom.

"She's doing fine. She wanted to invite you to come for dinner but she didn't have the time to."

"Tell her that I'll look forward to it." She smiled. Your mom suddenly placed a hand on his shoulder, "Ah, Tobio-kun are you interested in (Name)? The two of you can get mar-"

"We're going now!" You pushed pass your mom and grabbed Kageyama by the wrist, pulling him away before your mom could strike up another conversation with the boy. You continue to drag Kageyama until you both are a good distance away from your house. "Just ignore what she said just now...she's such a chatterbox." You huffed, leaning against a wall. Kageyama nodded, his face heated up slightly at what your mom said. Suddenly, you remembered something and handed Kageyama the girly lunchbox in which he raised brow, staring at it.

"A thanks from mom for walking me home everyday." 

"Oh.." He took it, immediately shoving it into his bag not wanting to be caught holding something so girly. "About the training camp today..Is it fine with you?" Kageyama spoke up and you blinked, tilting your head to the side.

"Fine with what?"

"Since you're a girl you might get..uncomfortable with it. You're surrounded by guys."

_Oh._

You gave him a small smile, patting his back to reassure that you are going to be fine, "I'm use to it already. I've been doing it since middle school!" Your smile suddenly became a straight line, "But if dad is here then he would never let me go to these camps..I'm glad he's busy with work ."

"(Name)-san..do you not get along with your dad?"

_How blunt, Kageyama._

A sigh escaped your lips at the thought of your overprotective father, "It's not that we dislike each other..he's just a bit too clingy. He won't even let me hang out with you that one time and I finally convinced him to. You're the only person that is a boy that he trust." You snorted, "That time when I came home late with Kindaichi because I was tutoring him and he insisted on walking me home. Dad almost brought out his rifle."

"I would love to see that." Seeing his former teammates screaming in fear was what Kageyama would pay to see.

"Crap we're going to be late. Let's go!" You ran off with him following behind.

* * *

_4 : 00 PM _

Times flies by and it's already the end of school. You just finish your last class and was about t walk out of the room when Yamaguchi asked if you wanted to walk with him and Tsukishima to the gym which you accept. Walking beside Tsukishima, you glance up at him to see him with his headphones on.

"What are you listening to?"

"Music."

Your eye twitched at his answer.

"What _song_ are you listening to?" You said, emphasizing on the word song.

"(Song name)." Came his answer; short and quick.

"I like to listen to (song name) too! Do you listen to classic? It's great for studying and relaxing." 

"Why are you even asking me this?"

"I wanted to get to know you more, Tsukki-chan." You pouted and the male huffed, turning to look at the side as a small pink hue dusted his cheeks. You, being the clueless person you are asked if he had caught a fever in which he replied with a snarking remark.

Upon arriving to the gym, you went in to greet everyone, walking over to Kageyama who had arrived earlier than you. He was practicing how to serve, aiming at an empty bottle from the other side of the court.

"Don't overwork yourself, Kageyama-kun." You appeared by his side suddenly, making him almost drop the ball in his hands. The boy nodded, a small blush starting to appear on his cheeks. The members look at the two with a knowing look on their faces. Sugawara and Daichi turned to look at each other, they understood what was going on. It was painful to watch the two of you interact because Kageyama was being so obvious that he has a crush on you while you just treat him as a friend. Tsukishima eyed the two of you, his brows furrowed slightly. He ignore the feeling in his chest, walking over to grab a volley ball. 

Hinata was the only one who looked confused on why everyone was sending each other weird looks.

"Eh? What's going on?" The boy asked Sugawara who happened to be beside him.

The vice captain leaned down to whispered into his ear and Hinata's eyes widened.

"Kageyama has a crush on (Name)?! For real!?" Hinata blurted out making everyone freeze. Sugawara face palmed, shaking his head in disbelief.

Your head shot up to look at the boy in shock. Did he said what you thought he said? No it isn't be. He's probably joking.

"HINATA YOU DUMBASS!!" Kageyama stormed towards the said boy, grabbing Hinata by the head and pushed down making the boy whined and yelp. Kageyama turned to see you staring at him which made him pressed down on the boy harder. How are you so oblivious even when Hinata blurted out that he has feelings for you?!

"Ow! Ow! OW! Kageyama it hurts! OUCH!"

* * *

 

_ 6 : 42 PM _

  
"I heard the place we're going to stay is nearby." You followed Ukai and the rest, looking around only to see trees surrounding you. What felt like hours walking, all of you finally reached where you all will be staying. It isn't large but not small either. The building looked a bit old but not that you were complaining. Stepping inside the place, you looked around and nodded in approval. At least it isn't like those places where a serial killer is hiding... you watch too much horror movies.

"Whoooaaa..." Hinata looked around in awe

"You need to calm down." Kageyama eyed the boy weirdly.

"This is my first time at a training camp!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly, his eyes literally brightened.

Tsukishima who just entered the building looked at the two with a displeased expression, "I have to hang all day with this slovenly bunch. What's so fun about that?"

"Tsukki-chan, you're pissing me off." You cracked your knuckles together, Tanaka suddenly appeared behind you, doing the same.

"Kiyoko-san is within a 500 meter radius how is that slovenly?!" Nishinoya popped out of nowhere making you slightly jump.

"How pitiful that you can't understand how refreshing this place is."

"Uh, I heard that Kiyoko-senpai isn't staying here since her home is nearby.." You said making the two froze on the spot then slowly, their heads turned to you and you squeaked at the dead expression on their face. 

_BAM_

They fell onto the floor and you swear you can see their spirits floating away from their body.

"I-I'm sorry for ruining it.." 

The door to what you guessed is the kitchen was opened and Takeda stepped out only to let out a yelp when he saw the two second years on the floor face first. "What are you guys doing?"

"Take-chan..."

"Can't...g-go on.."

You sweat dropped at how dramatic they were being and sighed.  Just then, Kiyoko appeared and the two immediately became full of life once again.

"Dinner's almost ready." She said, motioning for all of you to come in. Walking into the room, you placed your bag on a chair and looked around. The kitchen was small and beside it is a dining enough to fit around twenty people. 

"Waah! It looks good!" Hinata looked at the food on the table, taking a seat on one of the chairs.

"Oi, We have to wait for the others first."

"Ehh..."

* * *

_ 7 : 54 PM _

After eating dinner, it was the girl's turn first to shower in which you enjoyed having the large bathroom by yourself.

"Ahh..that was refreshing." You sighed, walking down the halls with a towel draped on your head. A door caught your attention and you blinked, curiosity started to takeover your head as you reach out for the door knob. Twisting it open, you hoped nothing would jump out and pounce you. Fortunately, what you imagined didn't happen. It was a small storage room with a small window across the door. What caught your attention was a keyboard in the corner of the room.   
  
_'I didn't know there's a keyboard in the storage room.'_ You thought, plugging the wire and turned on the piano. It was still working even if it looks really old. Pressing on the C note, you nodded in approval at the sound. Not bad. Playing a song wouldn't hurt, right? You positioned your hand on the keyboard and started to play. You breath in deeply, the scent of old wood and furniture hitting your nostrils. How long has it been since you stop playing the piano? Almost a year?

"Oh, it's just you."

Tsukishima's voice made you accidentally pressed on the wrong key. Looking up, you saw him leaned against the doorway, his arms crossed."I didn't expect someone like you to be able to play the piano."

"I've been playing the piano since elementary. I just...got bored of it and decided to stop." You said, fidgeting with your fingers, "The competitions and recitals.. the more I participate the more it became boring for me. When you tried your best but you still can't succeed what you worked hard on." You said, tracing random patterns on the keyboard, "I know that feeling well." The dusty room was filled with silence for a few moments until you spoke up once again, "Why did you join the club, Tsukki?"

"I joined the club just to pass time." Tsukishima replied with a 'matter of fact' tone.

"So, it doesn't matter whether you win or lose?" You asked, tilting your head, "You know that if you try hard enough you might go to the Nationals."

"It's just a club. It doesn't matter if we win or lose at the upcoming match."

You sighed, standing up from your seat, clapping your hands behind your back as you stared up at the night sky. "If that's what you think then I can't blame you."

"That song.." Tsukishima trailed off but you understood what he was trying to say.

"Clair de Lune. One of my favorites." You smiled, the light from the moon shining through the dusty window to where you stood. "It means Moonlight." 

"Beautiful.."

You nodded, "I know right? It's such a sad yet beautiful song."

Little did you know that what he meant wasn't the song you played at all.  
  
"Well then, Tsukki-chan. You better go get some rest! Not getting enough sleep is bad for you." You gave him small wave, walking to your room.

_'I suppose I should go get some rest too..having the whole room to myself. Sounds fun.'_

* * *

_9 : 23 PM_

_How wrong you were._

You stared up at the ceiling, laying on your futon in the middle of the dark and quiet room. You flinched when a tree branch hit the window and you curled into a ball. No matter how hard you tried you just couldn't sleep. It feels weird sleeping in the middle of a large, empty room. If this keeps up then you might not get to sleep at all.

"Fuck this."

Tiptoeing to the boy's room, you slid the door open quietly while dragging your futon behind you. Your room was just two rooms part from the boy's. Your eyes scanned the room and spotted a familiar mop of black hair and quietly walked towards the male.

"Kageyama." You whispered, looking down at the sleeping male.

"....."

"Kageyama...!" You hissed, kicking his light on the rib making him groan, slowly opening his eyes. When he looked up, he saw you standing over him making the male jump.

"Wha-"

"Ssshhhhh..." you shushed him, covering his mouth with your hand.

"Kageyama-kun, I can't sleep." You whispered, placing your futon beside his. "The girl's room is so creepy with me sleeping alone in the middle. I feel like some sort of sacrifice to the devil or something.."

"S-sacrafice? Devil?" Kageyama raised a brow.

"I'll explain about it later. Can I sleep over here for tonight?" You sat on your futon, crossing your arms together.

"If the others wake up we'll be in trouble." Kageyama hissed, his eyes shifting to the sleeping members then to you who was blinking at him innocently.

"Then come sleep with me in my room."

"Urk..! W-what are you talking about?" Kageyama almost chocked on his saliva, his face growing warner and warmer. 

"Hah? What's wrong with that? We used to do this when we were kids." You whined.

_Tap  
_

_Tap  
_

_Tap_

The sound of footsteps made the two of you jump and a familiar sound of someone humming from outside the corridor reached your ear. It was Ukai.

"Hmm? Did I hear something?" You heard the coach mutter, his footsteps approaching the door. In an instant, you were pulled under the covers with Kageyama as he laid on his futon just in time as the door slid open. You held your breath, your faces almost touching. 

You were internally screaming.

_Screeching._

'So close..!' Kageyama's eyes widened. This was probably the first time he has ever been this close to you, to a girl. Despite it being very dark, he could still see your (e/c) eyes twinkling and your hair covering some parts of your face. His eyes trailed downwards to your lips and he gulped. It wasn't really obvious but he has a huge crush on you, ever since middle school. At first he felt confuse on why he felt really happy seeing you or how his heart beats faster. Then, it dawned upon him that he has feelings for you. But you were too focused on his dear senpai to notice him.

"Nothing.." You heard and the door was closed shut again. Poking your head out of the covers, you let out a breath of relief.

"That was close.."

"Nhh.." you heard Hinata mumbled in his sleep, shifting on his futon making the two of you froze. The boy continue to stir slightly but fortunately didn't wake up.

"Can I sleep here just for tonight." Kageyaa looked unsure and you puffed your cheeks, "Just tonight?" You stuck out your pinkie.

"...fine."

Your eyes brightened and pulled your pillow and placed it beside his, laying your head on it, "Well then, good night Kageyama-kun."

"G'night." He muttered, turning his back to face you. Kageyama couldn't sleep properly since you kept kicking him and sometimes hug his arm but it was worth it.  
The next morning Tanaka and Nishinoya were screaming when they saw you sleeping in the boy's room, waking the whole house up. 

"(L/n)-chan!?"

"W-W-What are you doing in the boys room?!"

Rubbing your eyes, you yawned and gave them a confused look, "Eh? I must have entered the wrong room when I went to the toilet last night. I was half asleep that time too." You lied, a sheepish laugh escape your lips. Kageyama tensed up, looking away while Tsukishima eyed you suspiciously.


	13. Hanging out

It was finally Monday. You sat on your seat, bored to the core as you stared blankly at the black board in front of you. The teacher continue to blabber on as she wrote something on the board. Probably something about World War 1 in which you've already read years ago (Let's say you were bored and decided to read a book about the whole history of WW1). The only thing currently on your mind right now is when school will end. It was _agonizingly_ boring.  
  
 _Bzzt_

_Bzzt_

Your phone vibrated in your pocket but you ignored it. 

_Bzzt  
_

_Bzzt_

The feeling of curiosity won over you and you pulled out you phone, making sure the teacher isn't facing your direction. You looked at the screen of your phone and saw that Oikawa has messaged you.   
  
 **Trashykawa-senpai**

(Name)-chan~ dont forget about today♡

Why arent u answering (Name)-chan???

(   ; - ; )?

??????

**(Name)**

Im in class, senpai (- _ - ||| )

Sunshine Cafe, right? 

I dont understand why you invited me. Couldnt you just invite Iwa-senpai instead?

**Trashykawa-senpai**

Eeeewww why would i want to go on a date with Iwa-chan? Σ(°△°|||)  
  
  
You almost screamed. You thought he just wanted to hang out with you. A blush crept up your cheek but you don't care about it much and decided to make fun of him.

**(Name)**

(´｡• ᵕ •｡`) Eh? But arent you gay for him, senpai? *wwwww

**Trashykawa-senpai**

Dont say that (Name)-chan! Im not gay for Iwa-chan ! !

 _NEVER!!_ (｀皿´＃)

I dont swing that way!!! (   . [] . )ノ  
  
  
  
A minute passed by.  
  
  
  
 **Trashykawa-senpai**

By the (Name)-chan, what time do u finish?

**(Name)**

i finish at 3

Why?

**Trashykawa-senpai**

 Nothing~ | ･ - ･)

See u then, my dear kouhai♡  
  
 _ **"(L/N)!!"**_ Your teacher yelled making you almost drop the phone in your hands, "I expect you to listen in class, _not_ texting. Honestly, I wonder how you even get into the college prep class." She muttered, pinching the bridge of her nose.

You heard Tsukisima snickered behind you and you turn to glare at him.

_"(L/n)."_

You jumped, whirling back to face your teacher's wrath, "Y-yes, ma'am?"

"What was the name of the man that got assassinated in Sarajevo?"

You blinked, expecting something a bit more difficult. "Archduke Franz Ferdinand."

The teacher stared at you for a moment and shook her head, going back to teaching. "Next time please stand up when you're going to answer."

"Ah, I-I forgot. Sorry."

* * *

 

Students stood up from their seats as the final class of the day has ended. 

"Yamaguchi-kun, could you tell Daichi-senpai that I won't be coming to practice today because I got something to do?" You swung your bag over your shoulders, craning your neck slightly to look at the male behind you. Yamaguchi blinked then nodded, deciding not to ask you what business you have this evening.

"Where are you going, shorty?"

"It's none of your business, Tsukki." You huffed, "It's not that you care anyway."

"Fine then." The blonde shrugged, "Let's go, Yamaguchi." He gave you one last glance before walking out of the room.

"Ok Tsukki!"

The two childhood friend walked out of the room. Yamaguchi waved you a good bye before following Tsukishima to volleyball club. You let out a sigh, shaking your head. It still remained a mystery to you how those two was able to get along so well despite the contrast in their personality. Looking up at the clocking hanging on top of the board, you panicked for almost ten minutes have already passed. Running out of your classroom, you skipped down the stairs, almost missing a step.

As you were in a hurry, a group of girls started walking down the stairs with an almost equally face pace.

 _"There's a hot guy waiting in front of the school gates!"_ You heard the girl running pass you with her friends squealed, _"He's wearing a private school uniform so he must be rich too!"  
_

_"He's probably a model?! I heard he was waiting for someone! A girlfriend?"_

_"I wanna see!" Another muttered._

_'Hot guy? Why the hell would a guy from a private school come here..?'_ You raised a brow. It wouldn't hurt to take a look, right? You are going there anyways. Following the girls, you dropped by your lockers and took off your indoors shoes replacing it with outdoor shoes. You walked out of the building and there was a crowd of girls surrounding a guy. You decided to go closer to get a better look. 

You _literally_ chocked on air.

Oikawa stood in the middle of the crowd, smiling and laughing, telling them that he was waiting for someone. The brunette looked up to see you standing from a distance and waved at you.

"Ah, (Name)-chan! Hello!"

"What are you doing here..?" You stared at the male dumbfounded. Then it all clicked.

Hot guy.

Private school.

Waiting for someone.

The reason why Oikawa asked what time you finish class.

_Oh._

But the two of you were suppose to meet up at the cafe so why is he here?

Oikawa pushed pass the crowd and linked his arm with yours, dragging you pass the gates as he hummed happily. You stuttered, your hand gripping on the strap of your bag tightened as he ran along thesidewalk dodging students that were walking by. 

"Why are you in a hurry?!" You tried to kept up with him. Curse his stamina and athletic long legs.

Oikawa chuckled, his brown locks fluttering against the wind. "I'm just excited to see you!" He pulled his arms away and grabbed you by the wrist, "C'mon, the bus won't wait for us."

 _'What- what-what. What is this? This is like a scene from some shoujo manga or a drama.'_ If someone saw the two of you they might think that you are shooting some sort of drama. Your face heated up when you realize that people were staring as you mentally screamed. You feel like your legs are about to give out but fortunately, he slowed down and stopped in front of the bus stop.  

"We came just in time." The brunette grinned, turning to look at your panting form. Oikawa stared at you, confused, "(Name)-chan?"

"I'm fine." You gave him a forced smile. Internally, you were trying not to drop onto the ground from how tired you already were.

"You look like you're about to throw up though.." He pointed out.

"Ah, l-looks like the bus just arrive. Le-let's go!" You pointed at the incoming bus hoping he wouldn't ask you anymore.

"If you say so.."

Unbeknownst to you, a certain male saw you running out of the school with Oikawa

* * *

 

Stepping out of the bus, you looked around to see Sunshine just nearby. Walking over to the said cafe, you pushed open the doors and was immediately greeted by the waitress and waitresses working inside the cafe. The cafe has a comfy and  homelike atmosphere. People were chatting and enjoying their drinks.

"W-welcome." A waitress was in awe at the brunette in front of you and you rolled your eyes. Of course.

"Table for two." Oikawa smiled a fake but dazzling smile which made the girl stammer and nodded, leading you to your table. The two of you followed the waitress to an unoccupied table just by the window at the corner of the cafe. As you took a seat, the waitress placed a menu in front of you which you quietly thanked her. Picking up the menu, you scanned the items listed in it. 500 yen for a piece of cake!? Your face paled at the price and looked up from the main to see Oikawa looking down at his menu. He noticed you staring at him and tilted his head to the side.

"What do you want to order, (Name)-chan?"

"Eh..I-I'll have (fav. drink)." Luckily, it's one of the cheapest drinks on the menu.

"Then I'll have a vanilla milkshake and a cheesecake." 

The waitress nodded, walking to the kitchen leaving you and Oikawa alone.

"I don't think it's a good idea after all," You looked around the cafe with hesitant eyes. Most of the customers are students from Aoba Josai since it's near the school. There are some adult couples but it was mostly filled with students chattering about how their day was or where they want to go after this. Your gaze accidentally landed on a table occupied by a group of Aoba Josai students and teared your eyes away a blink when they looked up to look at your table. They must have noticed Oikawa sitting across from you and began to talk among each other. Probably about you and why you are sitting with him. It was obvious that the male sitting across from you is popular at school. You mumbled once more, "Not..a good idea."

"Eh? What are you talking about, (Name)-chan?",The brunette asked.

"Aren't most of them from your school? They might make up some weird rumors." _'And your fangirls might try to kill me.'_  
Oikawa stared at you for a moment before a small laugh escape his lips, "They won't. But if they did then,  I'll take care of it." His eyes darkened slightly but quickly reverted to it's cheerful and sparkling orbs. He placed an elbow on the table and plopped his head on his hand, "Enough of that. How 'bout you (Name)-chan? I heard that you quit playing the piano." 

You flinched. Of all topics he had to talk about why does it have to be this? 

"I got bored of playing the piano." 

"But you're so good at it. I went to listen to you play once and it was amazing!" 

"I'm not that amazing." You fidgeted with your fingers and pursed your lips. 

* * *

_"How she play is excellent but she lacks emotion when playing."  
_

_"Meh, It's not that great, her playing."_

_"Give her a chance. She's only in junior high. Of course she doesn't know how to express some emotions, like love."_

* * *

 

"Your orders are here." The voice of the waitress snapped you out of your thoughts. You blinked, looking at the glass of (fav. drink) on the table. That was fast. 

Oikawa eyed the The brunette sighed, "(Name)-chan~ Are you sure you don't want to order more?" 

"It's fine. I'll eat at home." 

The setter sliced a piece from the cheesecake and extended his fork to you. "Say 'ah' (Name)-chan~ If you don't eat you'll get sick~"

"You're acting as if we're dating." You took a bite from the fork, "Gross."

"How mean-!"

The both of you continue to chat about random things; from school to conspiracy theories to TV shows then somehow, you managed to bring up the girl he dated during middle school. It slipped out of your mouth but the male didn't seem like he was angry at the question. In fact, he was so calm about it.

“Ah, her.” Oikawa acknowledged, his voice didn’t falter, “She broke up with me during my first year high school saying that I was too focused on volleyball and that I have no time for her. Of course with the inter high coming up how could I focus on everything? I’m not a robot or something…Now that she broke up with me I don’t have to worry about no being the ‘perfect’ boyfriend.” Oikawa emphasized on the word perfect. “To be honest, I never had feelings for her. I just played along with her since I was tired of rejecting all those confessions.”

You felt relieved after hearing that. It was as if a weight that was on your shoulders had been lifted. 

"Now that you're done, let's go somewhere, (Name)-chan! Where do you want to go?"

"I want to go home." You answered bluntly making the male whine. Walking out of the cafe, you stretched your arms, letting out a yawn. Oikawa, who insisted on paying the whole bill stepped out of the cafe anddraped an arm across your shoulders, humming a happy tune. You didn't thought about it much and continue to go wherever the male wanted to go.

Gazing up at the orange sky, you wonder if Kageyama was pissed at you for not coming to practice. _He wouldn't,_ You thought.

 _"There you are!"_ A squeaky voice exclaimed.

Oikawa let out a 'geh', turning around to face the person. You followed suit and saw no one, till you looked down and saw a familiar looking boy. It was the boy you bumped to weeks ago! He wore a white shirt with red shorts and a backpack slung on one side of his shoulder. He furrowed his brows as he looked up at Oikawa. 

"Takeru what are you doing here?" 

"You were suppose to pick me up after my volleyball club!" The boy whined, "Why does mom have to have you take care of me? Also, What kind of uncle forgot about their nep- _ **AH!**_ " He paused, staring up at you with mouth agape, "It's the pretty lady from the volleyball club!!"

“Eh?” You stammered, feeling your face heat up at the sudden compliment. 

"You're the girl Takeru was talking about?!" Oikawa spoke up in a loud voice, his eyes shifted between you and his nephew, "I thought he was talking about a girl around his age.."

You look at the boy clutching Oikawa's trousers and smiled softly at him, making Takeru blush, "Is that your younger brother?"

"He's my nephew."

"Oh, should I call you _'old man'_ from now on? Or Uncle Tooru?" You teased, a smirk appeared on your lips.

"Wha-(Name)-chan! I'm only two years older than you!" He whined but then felt his heart flutter when he heard you said his first name.

"I'm just kidding." A small giggle escaped your lips. Oikawa tensed up, feeling his face heated up at the cute sound coming out of your mouth. You went over to where the boy stood and laughed when he inched back, "I'm (Name)(L/n), it's nice to meet you."

"O-Oikawa Takeru.." Takeru mumbled and you bowed your head slightly to his height, making locks of hair covering your face. 

Oikawa stared at you in awe when you tucked a strand of hair behind you ear and gazed to the side as if you were avoiding his gaze with half lidded eyes. It was unintentional. To most people it was nothing but to him it has something alluring in the action you did. He could see your feature more clear and noticed how you (e/c) eyes just glistened under the light of the lamp post-

_Lamp post?_

"Is it that late already?" Oikawa questioned when he saw the streetlight from a distance started to flicker on.

"Tooru! You were googling at her! Pervert!" Takeru stood in front go you and glared up at his uncle.

"Hah?! I wasn't!" Oikawa's eye twitched, "And I'm not a perv! Show some respect to your uncle!"

A laugh escaped your lips once more. They're like children fighting and it was amusing to watch.

"Oi, Tooru, carry me. I'm tired." Takeru stretched his arms open.

Oikawa rolled his eyes. Why does he have to deal with this brat when he was suppose to go on a date with you? Well, to him it was a date but to you it was just hanging out, much to Oikawa's disappointment. The setter crouched down, his back facing the boy.

"Yay!" Takeru grinned, hopping onto Oikawa's back unexpectedly and Oikawa grunted. A mischievous smirk crept up Oikawa's lips and loosened his grip on Takeru.

 _'Do-S..'_ You deadpanned when Oikawa faked that he was about to drop Takeru off of his shoulders making the boy scream in fear. The brunette laughed while Takeru punched him on the shoulders. Sighing, you smiled. You never saw this side of Oikawa before. Usually you would always see him with a trashy smirk or a not so genuine smile. What you were seeing now was a real, pure smile and laugh coming from the said male himself.

"We should go home now. It's getting dark." You suggested and Oikawa agreed and insisted on walking you home.

Now standing in front of your house, you bowed at the male, thanking him for walking you home in which he replied with a ' _it was nothing'_ and an _'anything for my kouhai'_. Nodding at him, you walked to the front door only to be stopped by Oikawa grabbing your wrist.

“(Name)-chan, I have something to say to you before you go.”

You blinked, “What is it?”

Oikawa became silent for a bit, his eyes shifting away from you then to your form. He looked nervous yet hid it with a shaky smile that was obviously fake. Takeru who was sleeping on his uncle’s back shifted a bit. The brunette took a deep breath, his honey brown eyes looking straight into your (e/c) ones with so much seriousness it scared you a bit. Then his lips moved, his voice was soft and soothing filled with genuine honesty, 

 

“I think I love you, (Name).” 


	14. Confusion

"I think I love you, (Name)."

A gasp escaped your lips, eyes widened as you registered his words. Love? As in having a deep, romantic affection to someone? Your hand went to grip the side of your head as you stare blankly at the ground below you. Your lips quiver, breathing shakily. Mind blank, all your surroundings shut down around you. Oikawa's grip on you became nonexistent, numb. A small ringing in your ear screamed for you to snap out of it and run to the house.

Getting back to your senses, you let out a nervous laugh, eyes shifting frantically anywhere that isn't the male in front of you, "I-t's getting late- I, I have to go..hah..good night." You bowed your head to the male once more before attempting an escape.

"Don't run away," Oikawa's grip on your wrist tightened, his eyes held such serious it scared you a bit, "I'm not letting go of this chance this time."

"Eh..?"

"(Name)-chan, I want to know what you feel about me. Please, answer me honestly. Love me or hate me, I'll accept it. I'll accept it no matter what."

"Oikawa I-I can't...I don't know-..." You stammered, breathing heavily as your visions blurred by your tears, "I don't know...I'm so confused that I don't know what I'm feeling anymore- everything's numb..I...I don't hate you- "

"(Name)." A voice said but this time it wasn't Oikawa but Kageyama who was listening to the whole conversation all along. You noticed that he just came back from volleyball practice. Kageyama's brows furrowed, staring at Oikawa and you with an unsure look on his face.

"Oh, Tobio-chan. Hello~" Oikawa waved at the boy as if nothing has happened between the two of you earlier. But Kageyama knew better. He isn't that dumb to not understand that it was a confession he heard coming out of his upperclassman's mouth.

"Senpai, what are you doing?" Kageyama frowned, his nose scrunched up in distaste.

"It's none of your business isn't it, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa rolled his eyes at the boy, "It's not like you have feelings for her anywa-"

"And what if I do?" 

_What._

"Kageyama-kun?" You stared at your childhood friend, a confused expression on your face. Your breath hitched when your eyes met his steely blue ones. 

"That's right, I also have feelings for her." Kageyama said, gaze still connected to yours. Usually he would be a nervous wreck saying that but this time it's different. He glared at Oikawa, gripping the strap of his bag in a tight hold that his fist became almost white.Oikawa sneered at Kageyama. Oh, how he dislike this prodigy standing in front of him. The brunette glared at his 'dear' kouhai, placing a hand on his hips as he held his head high, "Ne, Tobio-chan, you're getting on my nerves. Stop doing things that makes me pissed off."

"I'm serious, senpai."

Oikawa blinked before letting a small huff of laughter.

"Nh, Tooru, are we home?" Takeru groaned, rubbing his eyes.

"We'll settle this later." Oikawa's deep voice reverted to his cheery one, "Not yet Takeru. Say bye to (Name)-chan~"

"Bye...(Name) nee-chan.." The boy gave you a drowsy wave, nuzzling his face onto the crook of Oikawa's neck, going back to sleep. The brunette gave Kageyama a last glare before walking off, waving at you with his back facing you. When Oikawa was a distance away, you dropped to the ground, your visions turning black.

_Thud_

"(NAME)?!?!"

* * *

 You stared up at the ceiling of your room. The morning sun shone through the thin fabric of your curtain as the birds chirped on the tree near your window. Pushing the covers off of your body with your foot, you glanced to the nightstand to see the digital clock shining a neon 6:29

One more minute until the alarm clock will ring-

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP** _

"(Name)!!" Your mom yelled from downstairs and you sighed heavily, rolling off of your bed and landing on the floor with a soft thump, bolster pillow still in your arms. A groaned escaped your lips, closing your eyes as you continue to sleep.

"I KNOW YOU'RE TRYING TO SLEEP AGAIN!"

You huffed, pushing yourself up lazily and walked over to the closet pulled out your uniform. You jogged your way to the bathroom and took a quick, hot shower. After you're done, you walked down the stairs,your bag slung over your shoulders. When you reached the kitchen, you saw your mom's back facing yours, cooking something.

"Sit down, breakfast is almost ready."

"Going to work early again?"

"Same, same." You mom said, setting a plate of (fav. food) on the table which you gladly took and started to devour the food like a hungry animal.

"Tobio-kun carried you home last night. What happened?" Your mom leaned against the counter, raising a brow.

You paused, setting the fork down. That's right, you fainted yesterday, "I was...tired?"

"Again?"

_DING DONG_

You perked up at the sound of the doorbell. Who would come to your house this early? Your mom walked out of the kitchen and went to the front door. You heard a quiet 'good morning' from a rather familiar voice. Finishing your plate of (fav. food), you grabbed your bag and walked to the front door to see Kageyama standing in front of your mom with a serious look on his face.

The incident form last night hit you like a truck and you tensed up when his eyes met yours.

"(Name), good morning."

"G-good morning..." You greeted him in a meek tone. Your mom eyed you suspiciously. Usually it should be Kageyama doing the stuttering, not you. You would always greet the male with a soft 'good morning'or a happy one.

Your mom clasp her hands together and smiled, "Tobio-kun, how's Kageyama-san doing?"

"She's doing good. She said she wanted to invite you to dinner next week when she have time."

"Ah, I see. Tell her I'm looking forward to it. (Name), too."

"I'll tell her that."

You felt some sort of deja vu going on here.

"Anyway, we're going to be late for school, see you!" You waved your mom a good bye and walked off with Kageayam following you from behind. 

_"That's right, I also have feelings for her."_

Hand went over to your heart that was beating in a fast pace, you awkwardly fidgeted with your fingers, feeling a small blush crept up your cheek.

"Hey." Kageyama spoke up, extending his hand to you.

You stared at the male's hand.

"Your hand."

"O-oh.." You reached your hand out and he grabbed it, entwining his fingers around yours. "K-Kageyama?"

"I won't lose. Not to Oikawa-senpai. I won't let him steal your heart again, not this time." Kageyama gave your hand a gentle squeeze, a determined look on his face. A red hue exploded across your cheek and looked to the side, lips pursing together. You never saw Kageyama act this bold and straightforward about his feelings before. It made you heart squeeze and clench in a confusing way. You don't know whether it's a good or bad thing...

Basically, you were speechless.

 _'His hand is warm..'_ You thought, _'It feels nice.'_

"Oh? The King is holding hands with shorty?" A voice said in a mocking tome that you are most familiar with. This salty man manage to ruin your morning. You turned your head slightly and glared daggers at the blonde walking behind you with Yamaguchi who greeted you a _'good morning'_. Tsukishima stared at your entwined fingers with the setter with an annoyed look on his face but it quickly change as he smirked and ruffled your hair making it messy.

"Hey!" You whined, swatting his hand and pulled your hand away from Kageyama.

"Heh, you and the king are a thing now or something?" Tsukishima teased and you shook your head frantically.

"N-no..! Stop messing my hair up Tokyo Sky Tree!"

Kageyama pouted.

* * *

Kageyama was being too affectionate today.

You noticed that. And so does a certain blonde who would take any chance to interrupt Kageyama's advances. Kageyama would come to your class whenever he got the chance. He even tried to feed you his lunch which ultimately failed because of a Tsukishima's mocking. It ended up with Kageyama grabbing the blonde by the collar and yell at him in anger. The boy does not know how to hide his anger or frustration.   
 _Intervene. Annoy. Walk away._

That's what Tsukishima has been doing. Sometimes, he just took it too far.

It was after school during volleyball practice where Kageyama would criticize Tsukishim for not giving him his all. The two of them were arguing as always.

"That's why your friends during middle school left you." Tsukishima said and Kageyama froze, remembering the match in his junior high years when all his teammates didn't spike his toss nor listen to his orders.Kageyama clenched his fist, hair covering his eyes as he gritted his teeth. The blonde let out a scoff, walking out of the gym.

You glared at the blonde who just walked out of the gym. How dare he! 

"(Name)-chan where are you going?" Hinata asked but you didn't hear him as you followed the blonde that had just walked out of the gym.

"Tsukki! Oi, Tsukishima!" You called out, grabbing him by the hem of his beige sweater. "Just because Kageyama used to be a jerk doesn't mean you can make fun of him! I know you don't like hot headed people but at least- mffh.." something was pressed against your lips. It was soft and completely unexpected. It was Tsukishima's lips pressed onto yours and as he pulled away, you could only stare at the blonde in shock, covering your mouth. Backing away from the male, you continue to glance at him with a confused and stunned look on your face.

"You talk too much, shorty." Was what he said, a blank look on his face.

"That was my first you bastard!" You yelled, punching him in the chest, tears welling up the corner of your eyes.

Tsukishima raised a brow, "What? It's not that important anyway. Or are you reserving it for someone?"

His words made you flinch, pursing your lips.

"Could it be the king? Ah, or you want the Grand king to have your first kiss? Seriously, how childish are you."

"Shut up."

"Oh? It's Kageyama isn't it? You were so close this morning, holding hands and stuff-"

"Shut up!" You yelled, wiping the tears away from your cheek. Oikawa, Kageyama and now Tsukishima. Your heart clenched as confusion filled your head to the brim, "Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up!"

Tsukishima froze when he realized he had gone a bit too far. Clicking his tongue, he sighed in frustration. It wasn't that he hates you that's why he's always being mean to you. It's because you wouldn't stop mentioning your childhood friend and it irks him to an extent where he would literally kiss you just to shut you up. He don't know what the hell possessed him to do that.  Tsukishima doesn't like this feeling. The unknown feeling slowly making it's way to him. 

You continue to sob, wiping the tears away with your sleeve. Stop crying! You mentally screamed to yourself, not wanting to look pathetic in front of the male. Sniffle, wipe, sniffle. It was childish of you. You admitted. It was just a kiss. But knowing that it wasn't with someone you like made you disappointed. 

"...sorry." It came out in whisper but you can still clearly hear it. Looking up, you saw Tsukishima with his brows furrowed, his lips was in a frown as he avoided your gaze. Your sobbing slowly subsided and you sniffled. "You were being loud so..."

"You bastard." You mumbled, punching him on the arm, "Like I'll forgive you for taking my first kiss, idiot, meanie!"

"Oi, I said I'm sorry. Stop punching me already." 

"I'll punch you until I'm satisfied with it!"

"Hey, it-ow..!" Tsukishima flinched, glaring at you, "Do you want me to kiss you again?"

"..!" Immediately, you stopped punching him, turning the other way as your face turned a scarlet red. "No."

"Then stop punching me."

Covering your face with your hands, you couldn't believe it. What's going on with these three?! First it was Oikawa then Kageyama now it's Tsukishima, the person you least expected. Well, you aren't sure if the blonde has feelings for you. Who would kiss someone just to shut them up anyway..?

You let out a 'hmp' turning around and walk back to the gym, "That doesn't count alright!? That was just you trying to shut me up!" 

"I don't care, shorty." Tsukishima rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

Oh, he definitely cared. A smirk appeared as he licked his lips, his golden brown eyes watched your retreating form.


	15. Rivalry

"(L/n)," your math teacher that you oh so "love dearly" spoke up, handing you the results to your math quiz. You took the sheet of paper with shaky hands, an unreadable look on your face. You sat across from the teacher in the teacher's office. Some teachers were looking at the rather tense scene with either an amused or stressful look on their face, remembering when they were around your age.  
The man cleared his throat and sighed, "I know this is just a quiz but it will also slightly affect your grades. You failed my quiz three times in a row now. If you failed the next one in the upcoming week then I'll have no choice but to send a request to move you down to class three."

_Move you down  
_

_Move you down  
_

_Move...ou down  
_

_Move...down  
_

_.. **down**_

" _TSUKISHIMA!!!_ " You barged into the classroom screeching like a banshee on her period. The people inside the classroom stared at you like you have gone insane but you didn't care. You marched towards the blonde sitting on his desk who had a rather stunned expression at the little stunt you made seconds ago. Poor Yamaguchi was almost scared to death but kept his cool.

The said blonde reverted back to his cheeky, sassy self and raised a brow with a knowing look in his eyes.

"Yeees?" He dragged the syllables with a bored tone.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna die, I'm gonna di-"

"Oi, calm down for a moment, shorty." Tsukishima sat up from his slouching position.

You took a deep breath, looking down at him, "You know the math quiz the teacher told us in class right? He said that if I don't pass the next quiz then I might be moved to another class." You pursed your lips,

"Just because I suck at one subject...it's not fair."

"And you wanted me to tutor you."

You nodded.

"Hah? Why should I tutor you?" Tsukisima huffed, rolling his eyes.

Bowing a 90 degree bow, you clasp your hands together, raising it up above your head, "I'll help with your English homework!"

"Don't need it."

"History homework?"

"Nah.."

"I'll treat you to strawberry shortcake tomorrow!"

Tsukishima paused for a moment, "...fine."

"You're the best Tsukki-chan!"

"I know. And stop calling me that."

* * *

"So x is equals to 56..? Why? Why do they need to put letters in a math problem? Isn't it confusing!?" You slammed your head on the wooden surface of the table with a loud slam. It was already lunch time and you took this chance to let Tsukishima tutor you. The blonde pinch the bridge of his nose, his brows furrowed in annoyance.

"If all you'll do is complain then tutor yourself you dimwit." 

"Ah! No! I'll study! I'll study! I don't want to be moved down to class three!"

"Class three?"

"Well, I don't really mind since Kageyama-kun is in class three but still-"

"Where do you live?" Tsukishima cut you off and you raised a brow.

"Are you going to stalk me?"

"Why the hell would I want to stalk you, stupid?" Tsukishima sneered but then let out a sigh, "Like hell I'm letting you be in the same class as that king. I'm going to tutor you on Saturday..."

Your eyes brightened as you leaned your face close to his making you leaned back slightly at the sudden closeness, "T-Tsukki!! I knew you were kind!"

Tsukishima turned his head to the side, a pinkish hue on his cheeks as he pulled out his phone. He peered forward to see your back facing him, he swore he got a whiff of (fruit) scent every time you came closer to him. Unexpectedly, you turned around, still seated on your chair. Your (hair color) hair almost hitting him in the face with how face you whirled around. (E/c) eyes twinkling under the sunlight shining through the large and wide windows of the classroom made him gulped and furrowed his brows together, "Tsk."

 

* * *

Volleyball practice.

You stared at the members running around practicing. Your eyes set on a certain black haired setter and froze, feeling your face heated up. The incident still bothered you but not as much as before. 

_"And what if I do?"  
_

_"That's right, I also have feelings for her."  
_

_**SMACK** _

The sound of your hands colliding on both side of your cheek echoed throughout the gym catching everyone's attention. Your cheeks cherry red, you shook your head rapidly like a crazed chihuahua and covered your face with your hands.

"Did something happened to (L/n)-chan?" Nishonoya whispered to Tanaka who shook his head, also equally confuse as the shorter male.

"She's probably stressed because of the upcoming math test," Tsukishinma snickered in to his hand while Yamaguchi nervously laughed in the background.

The sound of someone approaching you made you uncover your face and look up to see Daichi looming over you with a serious toking expression, "(Name)."

"Y-y-yes?!"

"You can go home early today if you're not feeling well." Daichi said in a concerned tone, looking down at your tensed up form, "The Interhigh preliminaries are coming up too.."

"I'm doing great! I'm just thinking about homework!"

"We don't have any homework today." Tsukishima exclaimed from the other side of the gym.

"Damn you, Tsukki-chan!"

Daichi shook his head, "If it's nothing then you can help refilling the bottles then.."

"Yes, sir!" You saluted and stood up from the bench, scurrying over to the cooler. You picked up the bag and went out of the gym to where the tap is.

You came back to the gym just in time when practice has just finish and started handing out water bottles to the members of the team. 

"G-good job, Kageyama-kun."

"Thanks," He nodded, taking the water bottle from your grasp. Kageyama gulped the contents of the bottle down and sighed in relief when he was instantly refreshed. 

A certain energetic orange haired boy popped beside you suddenly, "(NAME)-CHAN!! DID YOU SE ME SPIKE!? I WENT WHOOOSHH AND-AND THEN WHAM! STRAIGHT TO THE OTHER SIDE!!"

"Hinata-kun, I just came back from refilling the bottles." You gave him a sheepish smile and the ball of sunshine slouched down in disappointment that you didn't get to see his awesome spiking. Waving your hands in front of yourself you tried to reassure him, "But I know you did great, even if I'm not able to see your spike I know it was amazing as always."

Sparkles started to surround Hinata as his eyes brightened instantly at your compliment. 

"You're right. That's amazing."

The three of you heard and turned to look at Nishinoya, Tanaka and Sugawara who were sitting on the floor of the gym, a volleyball monthly magazine in Nishinoya's grasp.

Walking towards them, you peeked from behind Nishinoya to see a picture of Ushijima plastered in one of the pages.

"Shiratorizawa's Ushikawa is among the three most noticed high-schoolers in the whole country.." You read aloud  then blinked, "Isn't that the school Kageyama couldn't get in?"

"(Name) you dumbass!" Kageyama blushed in embarrassment while Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Hinata snickered in the background.

"Who's Ushikawa by the way?"

"Ushijima Wakatoshi; He's known as the number one ace of our prefecture," You explained.

"(Name)-chan.." Tanaka stared at you and the rest of the volleyball team did the same,"... are you his fan?"

" _URK-!_ No! I just happened to do a lot of research about him during middle school as a manager! I also bad with those type of people.." You stammered then looked to the side and muttered, "And if I was his fan then a certain someone wouldn't be happy about it." Your thoughts wandered to a certain trashy volleyball captain and sweat dropped. How those two hate each other.

"If we don't defeat them then we won't be able to play against Nekoma," Hinata said and you nodded.

Ukai approached the group with a paper in hand, "Shiratorizawa isn't the only formidable opponent. The others be last year's the best four; Wakutani Minami, Date Kogyo,"  He flipped to another paper, "And the next one, I heard we recently had a practice match against them. The team's top tier attack is their setter. Their rank 's perhaps the best all-around player in the prefecture."

"Oikawa Tooru from Aoba Josai." You added and Ukai nodded in agreement.

You heard Tsukishima mumbled, "I think shorty is a fan of the Great King-"

"I can hear you, you damn lamp post!" You hissed, turning to glare at the blonde, "And I'm not a fan of him! Have you seen his fangirls? They're like  _rabid hunting dogs._ "

"Aren't you also a hunting dog? You sniff out information of other teams-"

"TSUKISHIMA!!!" How tempted you were to strangle the living  soul out of him.

"Last but not least," Ukai interrupted your arguing between Tsukishima, "The defending champions, Shiratorizawa. Anyways, those are the top four contenders for this year."

BAM!

Takeda barged into the gym, heaving slightly. He pulled out a sheet of paper out from the pocket of his jacket, waving it up, "Sorry I'm late! I finally got the match ups for the Inter high preliminaries."

All the members gathered around the male, looking at the sheet of paper with an anticipated look on their face.

"If we win then we might be able to play against Dateko, presumably they might also win."

"That's not all," Tsukishima spoke up, "Aoba Josai is also one of the seeds in our block.

Turning to look at Kageyama and Hinata, you yelped when you saw the fired up and rather murderous look on their faces. Ukai clapped his hands, grabbing everyone's attention, "That's it for today. Make sure to practice and rest as much as possible. We need everyone to be in top condition."

"Yes!"

 **♪ ♪ ♫ ♩** ~

The sound of your phone ringing made you jump and took it out from the pocket of your jacket. It was your mom. She usually don't call unless it's an emergency or she has something important to talk about.

Pressing the answer button, you bring the phone up to your ears.

"Hello?"

_"(Name), I want you to come home early today."_

You raised a brow, "Why? Is it that urgent?"

_"Not really but I want to tell you that you'll be staying at the Kageyamas for a while."_

"Eh?" You deadpanned. 

_"That's why come back home and pack your things."_

"O-Ok then, bye."

Placing the phone back into your pocket, you look at Kageyama who was standing beside you the whole time, "Kageyama-kun, I'll be staying at your place for a while."

The male froze, staring at you with wide eyes, "W-what?"

You look at him innocently and tilted your head, "I'll be staying at your place tonight."

_POOOOF_

"Why does this keep happening?!"

"DAICHI-SAN, KAGEYAMA BLEW A FUSE!"

"OH GOD NOT AGAIN! SOMEONE BRING WATER! TANAKA!"

"Pfft- K-Kageyama's red like a baboon's butt!"

* * *

You watched as your mom checked her luggage for the fifth time making sure everything  is set. You just came back home, telling Kageyama that you'll see him later and have dinner at his house to which he replied with a nod and a red hue on his cheeks before dashing away to his house, slamming the gates open. The boy was so flustered that he forgot that the door of his house was lock and started to twist the knob rather violently multiple times. It was an amusing scene, really. Then Kageyama's mom opened the door yelling at him for causing a ruckus for the neighbors.

"I won't be home tonight till the day after tomorrow. Work called and I have to help out with some paperworks, I'll be staying in a hotel nearby the office. Oh, I already told Kageyama-san that you'll be staying with them until I get back so don't worry."

"Mom, we're just two houses away from them. Do I really have to go?"

Your mom gave you a look, "You don't even know how to cook and the only thing you can make are riceballs. You don't know how to clean the toilet or iron your clothes-"

"That's why I want to try and be indepen-"

"(Name)", The tone of her voice changed as she look at you suspiscious, "You usually would go pack your stuff straight away because you wanted to spend time with Tobio-kun. Did something happen?"

"Nothing happened." ,You answered, not missing a beat, "I'll go pack my stuff then."

* * *

 

Standing in front of Kageyama's house, you took a deep breath and pressed the doorbell. In an instant, someone answered the door and it was none other than Kageyama himself.

"(N-name)..!"

"Hello again," You waved walking into the house.

"My, You've grown (Name)-chan!" A voice called out and you look to see a familiar woman standing at the doorway of the kitchen. She has black hair that reaches below her shoulders and steely blue eyes just like her son. She had her hair tied in a bun and a gracing smile on her face, "Come, dinner's almost ready."

You followed her to the dinning room and took your seat beside Kageyama.

Kageyama's mother smiled, "What are you two waiting for? Start eating."

When all of you finished your dinner, you excused yourself and took your bag.

"Since we don't really have guest that would stay over we don't have any guest room... is it all right for you to sleep in Tobio's room?"

"It's fine, Kageyama-san," You smiled, walking up the stairs, "I'll be going then. Sorry for the intrusion."

"No, no, it's fine. You are like a daughter to us. Well, A daughter-in-law-"

"Mom!" Kageyama groaned, feeling embarrassed at his mother. He understood why your mom and his get along together. They were secretly shipping you and him together. What's this? Some sort of TV series? 

"Tobio, you can help (Name)-chan with her things. I can do the dishes today~"

 _'She's really happy today...'_ You thought, watching the woman skipped to the kitchen with a wide smile on her face like a giddy child. Walking up the familiar stairs, you went to Kageyama's room just at the end of the small corridor of his house. "Excuse me.." You mumbled, walking into his room.

"I'll help yo-"

"Kageyama-kun. You can take a shower first," You told the male who stood still for a moment then nodded and walked out of his room.

* * *

It felt weird sleeping beside Kageyama. You've done this so many times when you were kids but this time you have grown into a teenager. You shifted slightly, staring at the ceiling of his room. You can feel his eyes boring through your soul.

"Kageyama-kun?"

The bed shifted slightly.

"Y-yes?"

"I can sleep on the sofa downstairs if you're uncomfortable-"

"No! It's all right! I don't mind at all, we used to do this all the time so..." His voice quietened down and it became silent again. Kageyama felt his heart racing so fast he swore it might pop out of his chest anytime. He may sound like a creep but the distance between you and him, he could feel your hair brushing against his face. How your scent filled his nose and the small movements of your body. Kageyama felt something in him snap at the thought and sat up gaining your attention.

"Kagyema-kun?" You craned your neck to see him staring at you with half lidded eyes and tensed up, furrowing your brows.

He suddenly came closer to you and hover over you, "Call me Tobio." He whispered against your ears, his arms caged both side of your head. The light of the moon shone into the window of the room, adding the glowing effect to Kageyama's steely blue eyes. His head dipped down to the crook of your neck, nipping the skin making you accidentally let out a whimper at the unexpected action.  
  
"T-Tobio.."

He mumbled, lips pressed softly on your neck, "I love you, I love you-"

"S-stop..."You muttered, hands pressing against his chest, "Kageyama-kun..Stop..!" He didn't budge as tears started to well up the corner of your eyes, "Tobio!"

Kageyama shot up, eyes wide and mouth agape when he realized what he had done. His eyes met your damp ones and he felt his heart clench at the sight of your fearful expression. He wanted to punch himself for letting hormones control over him. He had done one of the things he could never forgive himself; hurt you mentally, emotionally or physically. Of course you would be scared that he suddenly attacked you like that.

"Sorry!" The boy exclaimed, scurrying to the edge of the bed, shoulders tensed up like a scared cat, "I just-I didn't mean to damn it! Fuck- Sorry!", He stuttered and covered his eyes by placing a hand over his eyes.

"Y-yeah.." You nodded, pulling the blanket close to your chest with a reddened face that can compete against Nekoma's bright red jersey. Head turned to face away from your childhood friend, you curled yourself into a ball. "Goodnight, T-To..bio."

"...G'night."

* * *

 

You chew on your breakfast, awkwardly shifting on your seat as you avoided gaze with the male across from you. The air around the room was painfully awkward and silent. Kageyama did the same, looking at the television at the corner of the room broadcasting its daily morning news. The two of you were already dressed in your uniform. Kageyama's parents were already off to work leaving only the both of you alone in the house. 

"So..",Kageyama spoke up making you jump slightly, "H-how's school?"

"You sound like my mom Kage-Tobio-kun." You mumbled, still not looking at him, "To answer your question. Yes, School has been fine. I feel like my meth teacher is pissed at me for dozing off in class on the first day. How 'bout you?"

"I don't understand what my English teacher is teaching us about..something about how to introduce yourself in English...?"

You perked up, "Eh? That's so easy. I'm learning grammar rules which is really easy. I'm currently ranked first in English right now." You snickered when you remembered Tsukishima's annoyed face when he realized that he was a rank lower than you in English. Kageyama felt relieved when you reverted back to your old self. You continue to chatter on how annoying the teacher was being and how your classmates just loves to make fun of you when you got called to solve a question on the bored.

"We'll be late for school if we kept this up." You stood up from your seat, grabbing your school bag and slung it over your shoulders. Kageyama followed suit, walking over to the main door of his house. He took the keys that was on top of the shoe cabinet just before opening the door for you. 

Stepping out of the house, you stretched your arms and took a deep breath.

"Oh, it's shorty."

You swore you heard Tsukishima's voice but ignored it. Probably just your imagination.

"Are you being a snob now?"

This time you sure weren't imagining it. Whirling around, you turn to see Tsukishima with his headphones on and Yamaguchi just standing beside him. The blonde walked over to you with raised brows, "You're living with the king now? You two aren't even married yet."

"My mom went on a 'short business trip' so I had to stay with Kageyama! Besides, we known each other for a long time so it's not weird for me to suddenly stay over at his house.." You mumbled.

"He didn't do anything to you, right?" Tsukishima continue to tease you.

_"Call me Tobio."  
_

_"I love you, I love you-"_

Your face heated up, "O-of course not! Ka-Tobio-kun would never!"

Tsukishima smirked, using his index finger to lift your chin up, "Even like this?"

"Hands off," Kageyama glared, grabbing Tsukishima by the wrist and pulling it away from you.

"Heh, no need to get jealous, I wouldn't steal your precious queen away. Why would a queen be interested in a commoner like me?" Tsukishima's eyes darkened, glaring back at the setter with taunting eyes.

"Calm down, you two. You might wake up the whole neighborhood.." You sweat dropped, trying to calm the two down.

"(Name)-chan, you're so clueless." Yamaguchi who was standing afar from the scene sweat dropped as he looked at you standing in between the two giants who was glaring at each other.


	16. Developing feelings

It was the final class of the day, History.  Tsukishima was suppose to tutor you tomorrow around noon. The problem is, you were staying at Kageyama's house. You crane your neck slightly to look back at the blonde to see him taking some notes from what was written on the board. Tsukishima suddenly looked up making you almost let out a gasp if not for your hand covering your lips on reflex.

_"What?"_

"N-nothing," Your voice was muffled by your hand. Turning to look back at the board, you continue to take notes.

_Clink_

You perked up at the sound and look down to see a mechanical pencil had [rolled](https://youtu.be/dQw4w9WgXcQ) over to you and stopped when it hit your foot. Blinking, you took the pencil and looked around.

"(Name)-chan."

A whisper caught your attention and looked behind you to see Yamaguchi whose seat is beside Tsukishima waved a you. He has a sheepish smile on his face as he pointed at the pencil in your hand.

"Sorry but can you give it to me? I accidentally dropped it."

"Oh, here you go," You gave the pencil back to the boy.

"Thanks," he smiled, nodding.

" _Tsk."_

The sound of a certain someone clicking their tongue made you perked up. It was Tsukishima.

"What?" You raised a brow.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes in return making your eye twitched in annoyance. What's wrong with him? 

The teacher closed her book loudly, catching the attention of most students, including you,"Alright class, that's it for today," She looked around the classroom, her eyes trying to find a student dozing in class "Remember to turn in your essays about World War 1 next week. Class dismissed."

Upon hearing the magic word, everyone stood up from their seats and immediately walked out of the class with their friends or club members talking about what they'll do during the weekend. You kept your notes together and placed it inside your bag, fumbling with the zipper. You noticed out of the corner of your eye that Tsukishima is about to leave the classroom and panicked since you forgot to tell him the slight change of plan of his tutoring.

"Tsukishima! there's something I need to tell you," You called out to the male who was already a step out of the room. Tsukishima paused, turning back to look towards  your direction. Carrying your bag while jogging over to him, you fidgeted with your bag, "Tsukishima...I think there's a problem.." you gave him a sheepish laugh which was returned by a raised brow from the blonde, "Well, you see. I'm staying over at Tobio right now and the key to the house is with my mom."

"Why are you staying with that guy anyway?" Tsukishima blinked, feeling his chest burn with that familiar green emotion but brushed it off. 

"My mom went on a business trip and she'll return on Saturday but at night."

Tsukishima pinched the bridge of his nose, knowing where this is going, "And you want me to go to the king's house instead of yours."

You slapped your hands together and bowed, "I asked Kageyama and his parents for permission so you don't have to worry about intruding their privacy and stuff like that." _'Nope, I didn't ask them yet but I will later.'_

* * *

** The Next Day **

  
"You must be Tsukishima-kun! I heard that you're also in the volleyball club!" Kageyama's mom looked at the boy with a  smile on her face. She looked at him up and down then turn to Kageyama who was looking at the blonde in front of him with a displeased look on his face. To be honest, he didn't want Tsukishima to come tutor you but after seeing how desperate you were he eventually did.

Tsukishima bowed slightly, a small smile gracing his lips, "Nice to meet you, Kageyama-san."

"I'm sorry for not telling you sooner, Kageyama-san," You apologize but the woman in front of you waved it off, saying that it's nothing big.

Kageyama's mom look at her son from the corner of her eyes, "Ne, Tobio, why not let Tsukishima-kun tutor you too? You should take this chance to improve your grades. That is if you don't mind?" She turned to look back at Tsukishima who nodded.

"I don't mind at all." ' _He sounds like he's forcing it..'_

"Come now, you should go study for your quiz next week, (Name)-chan!" The energetic woman pushed you up the stairs, urging you to go study. 

* * *

You groaned, plopping your head on to the notebook in front of you. Eyes closed shut, you let out a yawn and was tempting to have a small snooze only to be lightly hit on the head by Tsukishima. The blonde huffed at your tired form. It hasn't been twenty minutes yet and you're already lazy and sluggish to study. You continue to ignore the hit you received and let sleep take over you but was stopped once again by Tsukishima who hit your head a little harder making you let out a whine.

"Tsukkkkiiii.... I don't understaaaanndd..." You drawled out, looking up at the male with your head still plopped on the table.

"Answer this question and we'll have a short break after this," He said, using the pencil in his hand to point at the question he was referring to.

Immediately, you sat up and tried to solve the equation in front of you. 

But then plop your head on the notebook once again when you couldn't solve it, "Too hard.."

"Are you dumb or something? This is one of the easier questions in the book." He stood up and went up behind you.

"T-tsukishima..?" You squeaked when you felt his chest pressed against your back. A deep blush started to appear across your face as you stared at the paper in front of you with a flustered expression. Everything became blank at that moment.

"Oi, focus."

'How could I when you're like this!?' You wanted to scream.

.  
.  
.

"The answer is 31," you mumbled, trying to ignore the fact that he literally had his chest pressed against you back. It didn't quite help you concentrate on the question in front of you at all. He isn't tutoring you, more like torturing you, mentally. 

"Wrong. It's 32."

"Close enough!" You groaned, "Break time!" Standing up, you stretched your arms wanting to eat something. Maybe a small snack would do.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, followed you suit, "You act like a child."

"No I don't."

"Say the one who cried because their first kiss isn't how they planned it to be."

Your face turned a bright shade of red, remembering the incident not long ago. Craning your neck, you saw a shit eating smirk on Tukishima's face and stuttered, "T-that doesn't count!"

"Then this," he said, grabbing the collar of your shirt, pulling your face close to his as he leaned down lips brushing yours, "..counts."

He dipped his head down, pressing his lips against yours. You let out a shocked cry that was muffled by the boy's lips. Your hands automatically went to his chest to push him away and it was successful. Tsukishima stumbled back but kept his balance, that smirk still on his face.

"What's wrong with you a randomly kissing me? Are you some kind of pervert?!" You backed away from the male, "I should call the police or something-"

"You were being loud."

"That's what you said last time too!" You exclaimed, a blush spreading across your face, "J-just stop it! This doesn't count either! Stupid! Pervert! Lamp post!"

Unbeknownst to both of you, a certain setter was looking at the scene form the corner of the doorway with wide and angered eyes.

* * *

"How was your stay?" Your mom asked, pulling the luggage into the house. You were already dressed in your sleeping clothes and was about to sleep, you heard the door opened and you thougt someone broke into the house. But it was just your mom.  
  
You shrugged, "It's okay.."

Your mom nodded in acknowledgement, dragging the luggage to the living room. She told you to go to sleep, saying that you are going to complain about being tired tomorrow and she doesn't want to hear it. You pouted but listened to her anyway and go back to your room, turning off the lights and jumping onto the bed.

...you couldn't sleep.

Not when your thoughts suddenly wander to a certain blonde. The earlier incident fresh on your mind came back and you buried your face against the pillow.  
If only you can escape from all the problems by sleeping....

  
 **♪ ♪ ♫ ♩** ~

You shot up from your bed at the startling sound, letting out a yell of shock. What the _fuck?_ Who the hell would call you at this ungodly hour? Looking at the digital watch it read 12:27 and you sighed in both relief and annoyance. An hour has only passed since you slept. Hand blindly finding the ringing phone, you finally got it and looked at the screen, squinting at the blinding brightness.

_**Trashykawa-senpai** _

A sigh escaped your lips once again. What does he want now? Is he going to confess again? You don't know how to answer him at this point, especially when you're currently half awake and ready to murder someone with a pencil.

"Hello?"

Why would he call you at this time? Is he...hyper? You shook your head and waited for him to answer which didn't take that much time.

_"(Name)-chan!"_

"Why are you calling me in the middle of the night?" You spoke quietly, voice hoarse from the dryness of your throat.

Oikawa being Oikawa, didn't care if it's in the middle of the night and exclaimed excitedly. What he said woke you up entirely,   _"(Name)-chan, let's go on a date tomorrow!"_

_You choked._

_"(Name)-chan? Are you okay? You sound like you're chocki- OH MY GOD (NAME)-CHAN!?!"_


	17. Interruptions, interruptions

You sat on a bench at the mall located in Toronto town not far from your house, looking at the time on your cellphone. 

**9 : 47 AM**

You came a bit too early. Slapping a hand against your forehead, you cursed yourself for being a bit too...excited. You wore a (color) casual long sleeved dress that shows off a bit of shoulder and a pair of (color) low heeled sandals. You didn't wear any make up since you were busy braiding your hair into a boho braid in which you successfully be able to do without making it look like a crow's nest.

"(Name)-chan!" You heard from a distance and tensed, gripping on your dress. Hesitantly, you turned around to come face to face with Oikawa who surprisingly wore a black shirt with a red cardigan over it, a black jeans and a pair of rubber shoes. You swear his fashion sense were not so ' _good'_ so this surprised you a bit (you were expecting him to wear a neon blue sweater and some bright yellow pants with sparkly glitter and thank god that didn't happen). The male in front of you stared at you with an awed expression, his eyes looking at you you and down.

Are you overdress? Is there something on your face? Do you look weird? You thought, feeling conscious about your clothing choice all of a sudden, "Is it too much? I look weird, right..?" You asked, playing with a strand of your hair, a pink hue appeared across your cheek.

"N-no! You look pretty (Name)-chan!", Oikawa cleared his throat, "We can go walk around the mall first then maybe go find sone food to eat.." he suggest, his hand went to grab yours, a smile on his face as he pulled you around the mall. Oikawa felt his heart soared through the skies when you gave his hand a small squeeze and leaned closer to him.

* * *

_"(Name)-chan, let's go take a look at that store!"  
_

_"That clothing store? Sure."_

* * *

_"How about that store?"  
_

_"Senpai, that's a lingerie store."  
_

_"But wouldn't it be fun-"  
_

_"Pervert."  
_

* * *

_"There's a sale at that store, let's go, senpai!!"  
_

_"Ah, wait up (Name)-chan!"  
_

_"I want that cat patterned pillow!"  
_

* * *

Surprisingly, the two of you didn't act awkward towards despite the incident that happened last week. He would act as friendly as ever and sometimes tease you in which you smack him on the shoulder in return. You had so much fun spending time with the male and so did he. There was something coming back to you. a feeling. A feeling you felt during middle school. The way you feel happy around him, how your heart sped up at his action and when your eyes met your breath would hitch and immediately avoid gaze. It was coming back, your feelings for him.

It wasn't because of his good looks. Well, that's part of them but the reason you have feelings for this trash king is because he isn't actually who you think he really is. He may act like an arrogant piece of turd but there was a side of him that you really admire. He's hardworking, reliable when he have to be and will defend his friends no matter how good or bad they are. 

At the thought, you almost let out a scream, face red. Oikawa stared at you confused, wondering what is going on your mind. You were flustered to the core, turning your face to the side. A hand grabbed you by the chin and you looked up to see the brunette with a genuinely worried look on his face, "Is something wrong (Name)-chan? Are you not enjoying the date anymore?"

_D-date..?_

"It's not like that. I just feel..hungry! Let's have some ice cream!" You pointed at the ice cream stand just behind him, diverting his attention to the said stand. Oikawa let go of your chin and began to drag you towards the ice cream stall, saying that he'll pay for it. 

"I can pay for my own-"

"It's fine (Name)-chan, I wanted to spoil my dear kouhai~"

"No, I insist-"

"(Name)-chaaaaannn..." he whined making you sigh and reluctantly let him do what he wants.

"I'll have (flavor)," you huffed and he cheered, running off to buy the ice cream. You stared at his back then shook your head and went to find a bench to sit on. Swinging your legs back and forth, you peered back up to see him talking to the cashier. Well, the cashier was flirting with him while he just simply smiled, pointing at the flavor of the ice cream. You huffed. It's not that you're jealous or anything. 

A figure blocked your vision from the male and you looked up only for you to let out a gasp.

"(Name)..?" Kageyama blinked, looking down at you. The boy wore a navy blue hoodie and a pair of jogging pants. You guessed he must be out on his morning jog.

You began to mentally panic. You knew that Oikawa and Kageyama doesn't really get along well ever since they first met and after the incident between you, their relationship became even worse. If the two of them meet then you don't even know what is going to happen anymore. Shooting up from the bench, you smiled sheepishly at him, a nervous laugh fumbled from your lips as you clasp your hand together behind your back, "Tobio, what a surprise to see you here!"

Kageyama felt his heart clenched, remembering what happened between you and Tsukishima in his room. He clenched his hand into fist, brows furrowed, "I was out for a morning jog and decided to get some cool air in the mall..." You noticed that he looked like he's angry at someone but you didn't want to pry so you brushed it off. 

"Well, I'm-"

"I got your ice cream (Name)-cha- what is he doing here?" Oikawa who came back with two ice cream held in each of his hand glared at his kouhai. Kageyama's eyes widened but then pursed his lips, avoiding his gaze from the male.

"I didn't know you were with him, (Name)," Kageyama mumbled, a pout on his face.

"(Name)-chan and I are having a date so if you'll excuse us," Oikawa's message was obvious; _go away you brat!_ He took a seat beside you and handed you your ice cream in which you gladly took. Kageyama grumbled under his breath and pretended that he didn't hear what his senpai said. The boy took a seat on the other side of you.

Awkwardly taking a bite from your ice cream, you look at Kageyama then Oikawa at the corner of your eyes. They looked _pissed_. The brunette to your right was holding onto the ice cream in a tight grip you swear it's going to snap into pieces while your childhood friend who sat on your left simply crossed his arms, a scary look on his face.

"Oh, it's shorty and her kings," a voice taunted and you look up to see Tsukishima with a smirk on his face. He wore a white collared shirt with a black sweater over it and black pants. The blonde had a hand in the pocket of his pants as he looked down at the three of you with a mocking gaze. "Mind if a commoner join in?"

 _Holy fuck_. You thought, feeling faint all of a sudden. Three of them.. three of the people you don't want them to be together is here, seated on the same bench as you.

"Ah, it's the guy who sucks at receiving," Oikawa smiled. Tsukishima's eye twitched at the brunette's insults but forced a smile at him.

"I'm still practicing," he retorted back, taking a seat beside Kageyama much to both of their displeasure. 

"(Name)-chan, feed me~"

" _!!!_ " Kageyama and Tsukishima looked at the brunette as if he had grown two heads.

"Hah? no way," You said and the brunette sulked, dramatically covers his face with his free hand.

"How cruel (Name)-chan. I just wanted to know if it taste good."

Kageyama and Tsukishima deadpanned, knowing the Grand king's true intention. 

"..."

 _'Why is it suddenly quiet?!'_ You looked back and forth between the three once again. Out of the blue, Oikawa stood up from his seat, his ice cream already finish. 

"I need to go to the toilet for a moment."

"Alright.."

"..."

' _Urk! It's quiet again.'_

Not knowing how to deal with the awkward atmosphere you are currently feeling, you shifted on your seat rentlessly, hoping the brunette will come back from the toilet as soon as possible.

A movement caught your eye and you look at Kageyama who had his face turned to the blonde.

"What did you do while you were tutoring her?" Kageyama asked but it sounded more like a statement as if he knew what was going on at that time. Your face heated up when you heard what he said. Kageyama knew about it,  "Harassing her like that..." He gritted his teeth, glaring up at the blonde who simply shrugged. 

"Tobio, I think that's enough-"

"You kissed her didn't you?" Kageyama went straight to the point and you chocked.

Tsukishim paused for a moment and said in his mocking tone, "That's right. I kissed her, " Oh shit. He looked at Kageyama in the eye, a smirk on his face, "on the lips."

_" **TSUKISHIMA!!** "_

Oikawa went out of the toilet, approaching the three of you, "I'm back- what is going on?!"

Let just say that today was filled with chaos.  
  



	18. Nodus Tollens

"(L/n)-san! Are you dating Kageyama from class 3?"

Someone greeted as son as you entered the classroom. It was still early in the morning so there was only a few students in class. Tsukishima, Yamaguchi and Kageyama went to volleyball practice and you told them you'll catch up to them later. 

"Eh?" You blinked, a pink hue started to appear across your cheeks. Staring at the two girls in front of you ; one with blonde hair and a grin on her face while the other had black hair that reached below her chin and a shy look on her face, "W-well, I'm not sure.."

"I knew it!"

"Lucky.."

"I-it's not like that! W-we're not a couple..." You fidgeted with your fingers, "We're just friends," You nodded your head frantically, wiping the thoughts of you and Kageyama being a couple out of your head,

"Yeah, friends! That's right!"

"That means that you still got the chance Megumi," The blonde nudged the black haired girl, "You can go and confess to him right now. (L/n)-san, do you know where he is?"

Your eyes laid on the black haired girl, an emotionless look on your face. She was looking down on her feet, her bangs covering her eye. The shy type. You felt your heart twist and clench as a horrible feeling started to chew onto your chest like a monster. 

"(L/n)-san?"

You snapped out of your thoughts, blinking up at the blonde haired girl who tilted her head to the side, "Is something the matter?"

Shaking your head, you gave them a forced smile, "It's nothing. Tobio-kun is already at the gym."

"Alright, let's go, Megumi!"

"Y-yeah.."

"Um," You spoke up, feeling a hang on your chest when you imagine this 'Megumi' girl with Kageyama instead of you. Somehow just imagining the two of them dating hurts your chest. The two girls turn to look at you and you let out a shaky breath, "I-it's nothing. Sorry."

_It hurts_

* * *

"Kageyama-kun, I really like you for awhile now!"

You leaned against a pillar, hiding away from the two. You knew it was rude to eavesdrop but you couldn't help it, you wanted to know how it'll go. Clutching the hem of your blazer, you shifted at the uncomfortable silence. Why does it take so long for him to answer?! 

"I'm sorry but.. I don't like you that way," Kageyama answered, his voice unwavering, "I already have...someone I like."

You held in a gasp, covering your mouth with both your hands. He was serious all those times... when Oikawa confessed to you, walking to school, during your stay at his house. Clenching your eyes shut, you puled your hands away and placed it your chest. You felt... relieved yet at the same time, not. If he were to ask you what you feel about him, you couldn't answer it. There are still Oikawa and Tsukishima. You felt lost.

"It's (L/n)-chan isn't it," Megumi pursed her lips and nodded, understanding him, "She's pretty and smart." She gave him a small bow, "I'll be going now."

With that, she walked off with her shoulders slumped. Soon, the blonde haired friend popped out from a corner, also listening to the confession. She patted Megumi's back, reassuring her that it'll be all right.

A tap on the shoulder made you let out a squeak, jumping back away from the pillar to face the person who did it.

"T-Tobio-kun!" You stammered, laughing nervously, knowing that you've been caught eavesdropping.

Kageyama looked down at you,"You heard it didn't you?"

"I did." You admitted, avoiding his gaze. The two of you were just outside the gym so you tried to kept quiet as possible.

"Then tell me, what do you feel about me?"

You pursed your lips, not knowing  how to answer him.Suddenly, he grabbed you by the shoulder, his eyes staring rather intensely at you. Your eye widened at his action and gasped.

"I need to know!"

"Tobio-kun, let go..!" You struggle in his grip only to be pushed against the pillar you were previously leaning on.

"Please..." Kageyama leaned his forehead against yours, his arms caging each side of your head, "tell me what you really feel about me."

You looked down on your feet not able to look at his face, "I'm sorry...Tobio, I'm sorry.." you shook your head, "I can't...I don't know what I'm feeling anymore."

"We've known each other since we were kids how can you not be sure about your feelings about me?"

"I'm not confident with my feelings! I..I don't want to hurt any of you!" You yelled, pushing him away frjom you. Tears of frustration welled up on the corner of your eyes but you managed to held it in, "I'm not like Oikawa-senpai who is so confident and straight to the point!"

"Why are you always talking about him!?" Kageyama slammed a hand on the wall creating a loud 'slam' that might be heard throughout the whole floor.

"Why are you so insensitive about other people's feelings!?" You shot back, the tears finally running down your face. Kageyama froze, staring down at your sobbing form. Hands went to cover your face, you shook your head and pushed pass him, running off to somewhere far away from him.

* * *

_Numb and cold_

You sat on a swing in a nearby park, head bowed down as you held on the chain supporting the swing. It has beans hours since you've been sitting on the swing, checking your phone now and then.nWere you too harsh on him? You pursed your lips, yout grip on the chain tightened. The skies above you began to darkened, small drops of water met against the cold pavement of the ground below.

Pitter-patter

Soon, the sprinkle of water turned into a pouring rainfall, drenching your hair and uniform but you didn't get up. Looking up, the water made contact with your face. If only the rain could wash away the heavy feeling in your chest as easy as washing away dust from a roof of a house. 

A small laugh escaped your lips when you realize that you were unintentionally reenacting a scene from those cheesey dramas you watched. But this isn't a drama. This is reality. There is no guarantee for a happy ending. The shocked and pained look of Kageyama appeared once again in your mind and you looked back down, sniffling. Tears started to run down your face which were fortunately covered by the rain. 

_Tap_

The sound of footsteps made you look at the person who stood in front of you.

There stood Oikawa Tooru holding up a red umbrella to cover himself from the rain. His eyes widened when he realize that it was you, "(Name)-chan? What are you doing out here in the rain- _oof_ -!" 

You ran up to the brunette, burying your face against his chest with your arms wrapped around him. The brunette blinked, staring down at your shivering form with a stunned look on his face. He didn't care if his uniform was damp because of you as he ushered you into the empty small pavilion, away from the rain. Pulling your face away, you stared up at him with bloodshot eyes and reddened nose, snot running down your nose as you tried to sniffle it back up.

"Senpai..."

"Geh, (Name)-chan, you're crying?!" Oikawa panicked, fumbling with the pocket of his pants as he tried to find something to wipe away the snot that was dribbling down your nose much to your embarrassment, "I can't find it..", He mumbled, trying to find a small sized tissue package he kept. A plastic surface made contact with his hand and he pulled it out, handing you the package of tissue just the size of your hands.

You took it, pulling out a tissue and blew your nose into it before tossing it far away and handed back the package to him.

_"We did it!" A young Oikawa exclaimed, holding up the best setter award in his hands, a grin on his face.  
_

_"There's snot dripping down your nose, senpai," you handed him a tissue in which he took it and wiped his nose, face red when he realized that he probably look like some idiot crying with snot dripping down his nose. You smiled, "I'm...really proud of you."_

Oikawa motioned for you to sit on a dry bench as he took a seat beside you, "What happened?"

You shook your head, blowing into the tissue making the brunette sweat dropped. He knew that something has happened but he didn't want to ask further. His eyes stared at your drenched hair then to your wet uniform sticking to your skin. Despite wearing the black blazer, it still didn't help block the rain or warm you up at all. Instinctively, his arms went around your waist and pulled you into his arms. Oikawa's uniform became damp, especially his favorite cream sweater vest he love to wear but he didn't mind as long as it's you. 

"Oikawa-senpai?"

"Just Tooru is fine, (Name)-chan."

"Tooru..", You sniffled, shoulders shaking once more but this time it isn't from the cold but you were crying once more.

He chuckled, placing his hand on the back of your head making you lean on his shoulders, "You're still such a crybaby."

The sound of thunder rumbled from a distance made you shift closer to the male as the two of you sat on the bench in silence.

_It's going to be a heavy rain._


	19. Avoid

You were woken up by your phone ringing. You shot up from the bench and fumbled with the pocket of your uniform, trying to find the ringing device. Upon pulling out your phone, you saw that Kageyama was calling you. ' _He rarely use his phone...',_ You thought, debating to yourself whether or not you should answer his call. Something shifted at the corner of your eye made you turn to find Oikawa who was still sitting beside you with his eyes closed.

You pressed the red button, not wanting to face the male just yet.

A small groan caught your ear and you turned your head to look at Oikawa who rubbed his eyes sleepily, blinking as he slowly took in his surroundings.

"Why am I at a park..?" His eyes widened, "(Name)-chan-! Oh, you're still here.." He sighed in relief, looking out of the pavilion. The rain had already stopped and the street lamp has flickered on, lighting up the now dark and empty park.

Standing up from the bench you gave him a small bow, "I have to go now, senpai. Thank you for-"

"Wait!" He cried out, grabbing your wrist. Oikawa stood up, his height towering over your shorter form, "This is a rare opportunity to see you in person so I wanted to ask you about it. I wanted to ask you in person. About your feelings..."

"Oikawa-san I really can't-"

"I love you." He said, his chocolate brown eyes clashed against yours with a serious glint. "All those years I tried to take my mind off of you by dating other girls. I was a coward for not telling you this earlier."

Oikawa placed a finger under your chin, lifting it up slightly as his face neared yours, lips almost brushing, "I really love you, with all my heart. You were the one who cheered me up whenever I feel down, you treated me like a normal person and not some kind of celebrity like other girls did. It was always you, (Name)." 

"Not you too." You hate this feeling of choosing something over another. It was like a monster slowly eating your soul bit by bit.

Oikawa released your chin, a somber expression now on his face.

Backing away from the male, you gave him a small shake of your head before running off. 

* * *

"Oh, (Name)-chan, where have you been? The Interhigh's tomorrow already." Daichi greeted the next day. As usual, the volleyball club is practicing in the gym after class. You were about to come in quietly, trying not to draw attention but Daichi noticed you at last.

You smiled sheepishly, "Ah, About that..it's a personal matter ." The captain nodded in understanding and you immediately went over to Kiyoko who told you what happened while you were not here.

"A banner?" You repeated what she said  and she nodded, motioning at the fabric hidden in the box.

"I wanted to surprise them after practice."

"Oi, Kageyama, Where are you going?" You heard Hinata yelled and you perked up. Upon seeing Kageyama approaching you, your smile dropped, panic started to fill your head as you tried to find a way to avoid him. Your eyes met Tsukishima. 

"Tsukishima!" You called out, running past Kageyama, "You better not slack off! The Inter high is coming up soon!"

The blonde raised a brow, "Hah? Says the one who has been skipping club activities, shorty."

You stuck your tongue out childishly, crossing your arms together. You could feel Kageyama's gaze burning against your back and tensed up. Tsukishima noticed it but didn't say anything. He knew something must have happened between the two of you. But he didn't bother to ask what happened, he isn't a nosy person.

Time passed by in a blink of an eye.

It was when Kiyoko signaled you to follow her, and you did, going up the railing. She took the banner and slid it down, showing what was written on the banner.

_Fly_

"Do..do your best!" Kiyoko said, feeling embarrassed at what she just did. 

Oh, the reaction of the volleyball club is just plain hilarious.

"Kiyoko-san!!" The duo yelled, touched by their manager's action, tears literally streaming down their face as they held each other.

The third years were crying.  Hinata was literally vibrating with joy and excitement. Tsukishima was as blank as ever while Yamaguchi just let out a small laugh.

You can only smile, your eyes landing on a certain setter.

* * *

 

You lay on your bed, phone in hand as you stared at the bright screen. Already finish showering and in the comforts of your bed, you let out a yawn, feeling sleep about to take over you. 

_Ding_

Almost jumping out of bed at the sudden sound, you cursed under your breath, pressing on the massages button. You pulled the covers close to you and yawned. You then sighed at the name of the sender, feeling that heavy feeling on your chest once more.  
  
 **Trashykawa-senpai**

_What I said last time  
_

_Those words...I really mean it and I'm not playing around  
_

_I know you're reading this_

A pause.

_I really like you_

You shifted under the covers of the bed, bringing your phone close to your chest. Closing your eyes, you curled into a ball before trying to fall a sleep.

 


	20. Bad, worse, worst

_'This is it..'_ You stared up at the building in front of you as you stood at the back of the group. Placing a hand in the pocket of your black jacket, you held in your excitement. As the team walked into the building, the other team that was already inside stared at you guys in awe. Shifting closer to Tsukishima, the blond raised a brow but didn't thought much a bout it anyway.

_"All black..."  
_

_"Ah, it's Karasumo's Azamane."_

Asahi who has been walking in front of you visibly tensed up. You blinked in confusion but then understood why when you heard them talked about the rumors they heard. The male's aura became depress and you placed a hand on his shoulder.

"(l/n)-san?"

Giving him a thumbs up, you smiled, "Don't believe them Asahi-san, you aren't that type of person."

"(L/n)..." Asahi felt like he had been blessed by an angel.

You were oblivious to the looks of Kageyama who was sending the older male a death glare. It was obvious that he was jealous.

"Kageyama stop glaring at him." Daichi hissed and the male immediately stop.

"(Name)." You heard Kiyoko called out softly from behind you and you turned around. She handed you a bag filled with towels, "Can you help me carry this? It's a bit heavy.."

"Sure!" You took the bag and carried it, following the team behind.

"How about that girl? She's also cute." One of the boys from the other team whispered to the other male, nudging his as he motioned towards you. You were wearing a jacket that was slightly oversized and your hair in a bun using a rather cute patterned hairband to held it up.

The other one snickered, "Go ask for her number or something. I dare you."

"Alright-" just when he was about to approach you, he froze when he was met with the murderous gaze of Tsukishima and Kageyama. You continue to walk beside Kiyoko, clueless to what was happening.  
"(Name)-chan, are you and Kageyama fighting?" Kiyoko suddenly spoke up making you choked on your saliva. A blush made it's way to your cheeks and you stuttered a 'no' to her in which she laughed softly in return. 

"We're not really...fighting. We just have a small," You paused, thinking of a correct word, "Disagreement." Hands went to hold the bag tighter, "Yeah, a disagreement. I think I was bit too mean to him.." Eyes cast down to your foot, you sighed and followed the group.

_"Isn't that..?"  
_

_"He isn't well known in middle school.."  
_

_"King of the Court."_ You immediately send them a death glare as equally scary as Kageyama. Daichi and Sugawara sweat dropped. Despite the two of you being awkward towards each other, you still have the same reaction when someone called Kageyama the king of the court. Like some sort of telepathy. Not watching your step properly, you almost trip on your foot but accidentally dropped the bag you were holding making the towels spill out. You sighed, crouching down to pick up the towels that fell onto the floor.

Just as you reached for one of the towel, a hand made contact with yours and you look up to see Kageyama whose eyes are widened. He didn't mean to touch your hand.Accidentally dropping the bag, you sighed, crouching down to pick up the towels that fell onto the floor. Just as you reached for one of the towel, a hand made contact with yours and you look up to see Kageyama whose eyes are widened. He didn't mean to touch your hand.

"S-sorry." He stuttered, frantically picking up the towel and place it back into the bag.

"It's okay." 

Kageyama mentally pouted when he noticed you not looking at him.

"What's with this awkward atmosphere? Usually it's a sickening lovey-dovey, husband and wife atmosphere. Now it's just plain awkward like they're two strangers who just met." Tsukishima sneered at the scene, annoyed that you and Kageyama are acting so painfully uncomfortable with each other. Yamaguchi, Tanaka and Nishinoya nodded in agreement.

"Did something happen between the two?" Yamaguchi wondered.

Nishinoya rub his chin then snapped his fingers as he stared at you and Kageyama, "Probably lover's quarrel."

"They aren't even dating in the first place, Nishinoya..." Sugawara sweat dropped.

"Wait, they aren't?"

Upon reaching the large gym, you looked up to see banners of other schools hanging on the railing, people sitting on their seats ready to watch the match that was about to start. How nostalgic. You thought to yourself when you remembered your junior high years.

"Just set it beside the bench (Name)-chan." Kiyoko said and you nodded, setting the bag on the floor. "Since only one manager is allowed, you can go and sit up there."

A small smile crept up your lips.

"I know the rules, senpai."

"Of course you do."

"If you'll excuse me." Bowing to the girl, you told Ukai that you'll be going to get some fresh air before the match start. 

Hinata noticed you walking away from them towards the large doors, he yelled a 'where are you going (name)-chan?!' Turning around slowly, you shrugged. "Only one manager is allowed so I'm just going to have some fresh air before the match starts." Backing away slowly, you gave them a small wave and turned around. Glancing back at them, your eyes met Kageyama who simply stared at you. The two of you continue to make eye contact until you tore away, face red.

"Do your best, Tobio." You mumbled, back facing the team but the male heard it and let out a loud 'yeah' before going to warm up.

* * *

Walking out from the stadium, you blinked when you noticed a crowd of girls surrounding something- well, or someone. It was none other than Oikawa Tooru. It was obvious because you can see his tall stature from the entrance and that Aoba Josai jersey he wore. 

"Oh, (l/n)." Iwaizumi's voice came from behind. The male stood beside you, a volleyball in hand, "

"Yup!" You nodded then eyed the ball in his hand, "What's with the ball Iwaizumi-senp- Oh.." Your gaze went from the ball then to Oikawa then back to the ball again. Out of the blue, you took the ball from Iwaizumi's hand making him look at you confused. That was until you served the ball right onto the back of Oikawa's head with brutal force.

_**BANG** _

Iwaizumi still wondered why you didn't join the girl's volleyball club yet. That serve you did could rival Oikawa's and could give someone brain damage.

"OW! Not even coach hits me- Eh.." Oikawa whirled around to see you glaring up at him. The volleyball that hit him bounced back to iwaizumi who caught it.

"Ah." Your face darkened, " _I'm not playing around'_ , you say, Oikawa-senpai?"

Oikawa paled, telling the girls that he would take a picture with them later. The girls whined but reluctantly walked away not before shooting you a glare. The pretty setter shuddered when he saw your eyes blank like the void, the center of a blackhole. The only thing that's missing is the eerie music in the background and it could be a scene out of a horror movie. Once they were gone, you blinked, eyes returning back to normal and huffed before turning away from him.

"(Name)-chan-" Oikawa began, hoping you would finally tell him your answer.

But you avoided him, walking straight back into the stadium.

* * *

Karasuno won.

And tomorrow they will have to face Aoba Josai.

You took a seat beside Kiyoko, eyes staring at the sleeping setter who was seated beside Hinata. He's out like a light. Eyes staring out of the window, you wondered if you can go back a fix what had happened but you knew it was impossible unless you have a time machine. Why are you so weak? Why couldn't you just go head on and face him? Not only Kageyama but also Oikawa. Those two are bad for your health, to be honest.

_Coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, coward, coward..._

* * *

  
The next day, you were at the stadium once again. Excusing yourself, you went to the toilet to do your business. Meanwhile, Kageyama eyed the brunette from the other side of the court. The match hasn't start yet. He didn't know what had gotten into him but before he knows it, he was approaching Oikawa, a determined expression on his face.

"Oikawa-san."

Upon hearing Kageyama's voice, Oikawa perked up and so did the rest of the Aoba Josai team, confused on why Karasuno's number nine came over to this side.

"Oh? Yoohoo~ Tobio-chan. Are you here to admit defeat already?" Oikawa taunted.

"There's something I wanted to talk to you about," Kageyama paused, his eyes looking straight into his senpai's eyes with much intensity. 

"Ne, Tobio-chan, the match is about to start. Can we talk about that later?" Oikawa sent the boy a fake smile, throwing the volleyball in his hands up before catching it with his other hand.

"It's about (Name)."

"...."

The two of them stood outside the gym, the hallway is now empty since the match was about to start and people are already gathered inside the gym.

"About (Name)..-"

"Are you here to tell me to stay away from her? If so then I can't." Oikawa placed a hand in the pocket of his pants, looking down at Kageyama with a displeased look on his face.

"It's not fair..." Kageyama clenched his fist, "I met her first, I love her first yet she had always had her eyes on you. It's unfair..!"

Oikawa furrowed his brows, "What are you talking about? (Name)-chan will never-...that's why I can't leave her-"

"(Name) have always liked you since middle school!" Kageyama yelled, grabbing Oikawa by the collar, "She was hurt many times because you wouldn't notice her feelings! She was suppose to go to Aoba Josai but

she was scared..she was scared of being hurt again!"

"I did it because she would never return my feelings! Those girls I've dated..I never liked them! They were just replacements!" Oikawa shouted back, pushing Kageyama away as he glared at his kouhai.

"I thought you were good at analyzing but you weren't observant enough to notice her feelings for you, senpai."

"You brat! This is why I hate-"

"Enough already!" 

Your plead made them froze, their attention went to yours who stood a few meters away from them, tears streaming down your face, eyes bloodshot. You have been listening to them fight since the beginning. A lump in your throat prevented you from saying anything further. Hand clenching your jacket, you took a deep breath and managed to croak out, 

"I've had enough of this already."

That was the last thing you said to them before disappearing away, running off to somewhere faraway from them.

You didn't show up to the match to watch them.

Kageyama looked up at the spot where you were suppose to be sitting.

Empty.

Karasuno lost against Aoba Josai that day.  
  


 


	21. Going Back

Days later Kageyama noticed our absence and began to worry. He didn't saw you walking to school so he thought you had gone to school early. But when he arrived school and went to your class, your seat was empty. Kageyama decided to wait for lunch time. And when lunch arrived, he went back to your class again only to see the same empty space on your seat.

"What? Is the king worried about shorty?" Tsukishima who happened to be in the same class as you teased the blackest in which he glared at the blonde in return.

"None of your business."

"If you're wondering where she is, she's in the hospital."

Kageyama paused, slowly turning back to look at Tsukishima. Is he joking? This is probably one of Tsukishima's cruel joke again. An annoyed expression appeared on Kageyama's face, "Stop playing around, Tsukishima."

"You can ask Yamaguchi or the homeroom teacher if you don't believe me." He said in his usual 'I don't care' tone, going back to listen to his music coming from the headphones he wore. The middle blocker closed his eyes as he crossed his arms, leaning against his chair.

_"Since all of you noticed (L/n)-san's absence, she is currently admitted to the hospital the last two days." The homeroom teacher said, her eyes wandered around the class with a bored look in her eyes, "Let's hope that she get better soon."_

When Tsukishima heard that you are in  the hospital, he felt a heavy weight in his chest, his ear buzzing, blocking out every sound from his surroundings. What the hell happened? But you looked so healthy three days ago during the match between Aoba Josai.

"Tsukishima."

Could it be that you ate too much cake and got a bad case of stomachache? Or did the results of the match depressed the hell out of you leading you to become stress?

"Tsukishima Kei!"

The said boy blinked, seeing the math teacher that you oh so hate in front of the class, looking at him disapprovingly.

"Remove those headphones, lunch is finish and class is starting. I'll have no choice but to take it to the office." The man shook his head, "Kids and their music."

He finally understood why you hate this man's guts to the core.

* * *

You laid on the bed of the hospital, confused on how did you get here. You remembered walking to the door of your room last morning and then- and then everything became black. Eyes looking out of the window of the room, you adjusted the covers over your body, the cold air from the air conditioner brushed against your pale skin.

_It was three in the morning and you haven't slept yet. The stress suppressing you to sleep. This isn't the only day but also yesterday. That makes it two days that you haven't slept a wink. You felt a deja vu. Like this had happened before but you couldn't recall when was it. Your vision blurred as you stared blankly at the ceiling above you, like a lifeless shell.  
_

_You wanted everything to go back to normal. You talking to Kageyama happily, going on about your daily life with no problems. Spending time with Oikawa with no affectionate feelings attached. But then this..'thing' happened. They began to treat you not like before, advancing upon you. Any girl would kill to be in your position and you would gladly give it to them if possible. You're the type of person who isn't confident about their own feelings and other's feelings. You need someone to confirm to say it out loud what you're feeling actually is. That is why...that is why you couldn't answer them.  
_

_A cough escaped your lips, pushing the blanket away from your form and stood up.  
_

_Only to fall onto the floor, collapsing onto your side due to your weak legs. The sound of your body colliding against the floor woke your mom up since her room is just next door. A few moments later, the door to your room opened.  
_

_"(Name), what's wrong- Oh god what happened?!"  
_

_You laid on the floor, your skin complexion paler than before, your breath ragged as you clenched your head, feeling your ears ringing. Your (h/c) hair messy and tangled with each other as bags under your eyes became visible._

"(L/n)-san, you're finally awake." The nurse's voice snapped you back to reality. You sat up, shifting on the small sized bed. She gave you a reassuring smile, "You didn't get enough sleep. It can be bad for your health if you kept forcing yourself not to sleep. Is something keeping you up? Stress, perhaps?"

"I think so.." You mumbled.

"Not getting enough sleep can kill you. Make sure to get at least five or six hours if possible." She said, moving the IV stand closer to your bed, "Would you like to watch something on TV?"

You shook your head, "I think I'm going back to sleep."

The nurse nodded in understanding, placing the remote of the TV on the nightstand right beside the bed, in case you suddenly change your mind.

_"(Name)-chan's room's over here!!"  
_

_"The nurse at the counter said it's 164 not 165, dumbass!"  
_

_"Quiet down guys, we're in the hospital-"  
_

_"Excuse me, who let these animals let loose into the hospital? Can anyone call an animal shelter?"  
_

_"TSUKISHIMA!"  
_

_"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!"_

"It looks like you have some..guest." The nurse gave you yet another amused smile. A groan rumbled out form your lips but then sighed, smiling, "Should I let them in?"

"Sure."

The kind nurse went to the door opening it. You snorted. Just outside are Hinata, Kageyama, and Tsukishima being lectured by Sugawara about disturbing people in the hospital and how they should not act like that in these types of place. The rest of the volleyball members are in the background, snickering while Daichi shook his head. The captain looked up to see that the door to your room had opened and saw a nurse standing there with a raised brow.

"I suppose you are here to visit (L/n)-san?"

"YES!!"

They answered simultaneously as they stood still like soldiers standing at attention. Except for Tsukishima who has a hand in his pocket, his form slouched slightly as he stared into the room with a bored look on his face. The blonde's eyes met yours and you gave him a small wave and a gentle smile on your face, different from how you usual greet him. Most of the time you would yell out some stupid nickname and slapped him on the back or sometimes stick your tongue out childishly. Tsukishima just huffed, turning away to the side as his free hand that wasn't in his pocket adjusted the headphones around his neck. A sign that he felt awkward not knowing how to act.

"Can we visit her?" Kiyoko asked politely, holding a box of some sort of cake judging by the style of the packaging. She noticed you at the back looking at them and gave you a small smile in which you return it too.

"Of course," The nurse nodded, opening the door wider for them to come in. 

The team walked into your room, greeting you only when Nishinoya and Tanaka suddenly pushed the group away as they launched towards you, dramatic tears in their eyes.

"(NAME)-CHAN! WE WERE SO WORRIED!!"

Only to stopped by Daichi who smacked them upside the head.

A laugh escaped your lips, feeling your mood lift up slightly, "Thank you for coming to visit me. I know you guys have more important things to do like volleyball-"

"What are you talking about? You are more important!" Kageyama cut you off.

"Tobio.."

You suddenly remembered that you still have a small 'problem' with him. But you couldn't help but feel happy that he was worried about you and not always concentrating over volleyball. This boy's head is just filled with volleyball. 

"Thank you.." you breathed out, feeling tears welling up and you quickly wiped it away with the sleeve of your hospital gown, "Ahahaha..I'm being emotional again, sorry.."

"It's alright (Name)-chan." Kiyoko smiled, setting the box on the nightstand. It's a cake from the bakery that you and Oikawa went together last time. _Sunshine Cafe..._ Your heart clenched at the thought. It's an expensive cake.

"Yeah! Y'know?! There's going to be a practice match between Nekoma next month. Not only that but Fukurodani too!" Hinata exclaimed excitedly as he bounced up and down.

"Um, I have something to say.." You spoke up, catching everyone's attention,"I think..maybe it's best to find another manager," You suggested.

"Eh?!" The whole volleyball club yelled and you motioned for them to quiet down, hoping that the patient next door wouldn't complain about the noises coming from your room and kick them out.

"Are you going to quit the club?!" Nishinoya yelled, grabbing your hand as he inched his face towards yours. A yelp escaped your lips as you backed away slightly. Ennoshita pulled the male away from you.

"I-it's not that I'm going to quit or anything. I feel like I won't be able to support the club a hundred percent since my condition right now isn't that good and I think that maybe having another manager might be better for the club." You shook your head, " I know it sounds selfish but I can't manage the club alone unlike Kiyoko-senpai that's why I wanted a helper. And the third years are going to graduate soon.."

The room became silent at your words and your eyes widen when you realized what you said.

"Oh god, I didn't mean to-"

A pat on your head made you stop your stammering. Sugawara ruffled your hair, an angelic grin on his face. "But before we graduate we need to beat Aoba Josai first!"

"Yeah! And then Shiratorizawa!" Tanaka added.

"Un!" You nodded, the heavy tension lifting up immediately from Sugawara's presence. 

They continue to chat about the future club activities. The second and third years excused themselves before leaving, hoping your health would improve. The only one left in the room are you, Hinata, Yamaguchi,

Kageyama and Tsukishima.

"Kageyama-no, Tobio." You called out. The said male tensed up, slowly turning back to look at you. You giggled at his nervous expression, "Give me one more chance?"

Kageyama freezes, blinking. Why are you asking that? Wasn't he the one who should ask that? He was the one who applied those stress onto you yet you're the one whose asking for forgiveness. He knew you aren't good at dealing with emotions yet he continue to push all your buttons. The setter clenched his fist, whirling around to look at you fully.

"D-dumbass, I should be the one asking you that, dumbass!"

You snickered, "Is 'dumbass' the only insult you know, Tobio?" 

His face flushed, mumbling something under his breath about 'he'll try to find different insults' and how 'he didn't mean to make you feel like shit for all those days'.

Tilting your head, you look at the male with wide and innocent eyes, "Forgive me?"

"Of course I forgive you!" He marched over to you and grabbed your wrist, pulling your hand to his lips, "I forgive you.."

"Ew, the two lovebirds are back again." Tsukishima taunted, a smirk on his face. But deep inside he felt the green monster etching its way towards his head. The blonde hated seeing you and Kageyama so close to each other. It was so sickening. The blonde made his way towards your side, "Get well, soon, shorty." Tsukishima flicked you on the forehead making you whine, rubbing the red spot. Glaring at the blonde, you stuck your tongue out and he just waved at you, walking out of the room with Yamaguchi following him.

"Whatever you're facing, you have to face it head on!" Hinata encourages and you nodded, giving him a thumbs up and a grin.

"I will, Hinata-kun."

The orange haired boy's eyes twinkled, skipping out of the room.

"See you then, (Name)," Kageyama gave an awkward wave before scurrying out of the room and slammed the door shut, feeling elated that things between you and him are finally back to normal. You closed your eyes for a few seconds then opened, your gaze fell upon your phone set on the nightstand beside the remote.

"Now for the other one.." You mutter under your breath, grabbing your cellphone and began to press on the message button.

_"Whatever you're facing, you have to face it head on!"_

_**(Name)** _

_Hello, Im sorry if I'm disturbing you. I just wanted to apologize for my idiotic actions last time and i hope you won't hate me because of it! If I can do anything to make you feel better then I will!_

(Ｔ▽Ｔ)

 _'Why did you put an emoji after that you idiot?! Now he''s going to think you're not serious at all!'_ You mentally screamed. There was nothing you could do but wait for your doom. A few minutes passed and you felt the anticipation is too much for you. How do you cancel the message? How do you delete them?! Oh god-

_Ding_

**Trashykawa-senpai**   
_I will not forgive you. Never._

You let out a terrified scream, not caring if you disturbed your neighbored patient anymore. He's pissed at you. He's pissed at you. He's pissed at you. The usual cheerful Oikawa Tooru is pissed at you..! Because of your overemotional, indecisive self and that stupid crying emoji! 

 _'He's gonna serve a volleyball at my head intentionally and make it look like an accident.'_ You thought of the terrifying image of your head flying off your neck from his angry serve.

**Trashykawa-senpai**   
_Just kidding~_   
_I scared you didn't i? wwwwww_   
_Of course i forgive you my dear (Name)-chan! Oh? And you said you'll do anything? How about you go on a date with me then~_

You almost threw your phone out of the window in anger.

**(Name)**

You really are a shitty person

 **Trashykawa-senpai**  
 _Meanie..! ( T [] T )_  
 _Still_  
 _I won't lose to Tobio-chan! I will win your heart again!_  
 _No matter what!!!_  
 _._  
.  
.

  
**Trashykawa-senpai**   
_(Name)-chan, If I win the Spring High Representative playoffs go out with me!_

**(Name)**

_You're so persistent senpai_

You paused, not sure how to answer the male but shook your head. No! You can't be unsure now!

_But..Alright_

 

**Trashykawa-senpai**   
_(Name)-chan..._   
_is that a yes?_   
_Its a yes isn't it?!?!?! (☆▽☆)_   
_ISNT IT????!!!????_

**(Name)**

Figure that out yourself idiot senpai!

**Trashykawa-senpai**   
_My dear kouhai is so adorable when she's shy_   
_If only i could go there and pinch your cheeks right now then i would!!_   
_Those red cheeks~~_   
_let senpai smooch it~_   
_( ´ ▽ ` ) ♡_

**(Name)**

_Creepy_   
  


**Trashykawa-senpai**

_How mean!!_

  
You smiled, feeling a huge relief on your chest. Everything is back to normal! Well, some part of it. Now you just have to deal with all this shoujo manga mess that had slightly subsided. Now, on to the practice match in Tokyo!  
  



	22. Tutor me, Tsukishima!

"As you are aware. Final exams are coming up next month." Takeda looked at the paper in his hand, a serious look on his face, his voice monotone.

_Twitch_

"Right?"

The five of you sat on a the floor in a row, hugging your legs,  a heavy aura surrounding all of you.

"So I think you know what I'm getting at but if you fail any subjects, you will go to supplementary class."

_Supplementary class  
_

_Supplementary class  
_

_Supple...ry ..lass  
_

_S..._

You fell on your back, feeling your spirit about to leave your body at the thought. Tanaka and Nishinoya let out a terrified scream as they attempt to run away only for Ennoshita to catch them before they could escape the gym.

"Oh god, this is hilarious," Tsukishima snickered at your 'dead' form, knowing that you always never pass any math quiz this semester  except for that one time he tutored you and would probably beg him to tutor you once again.

"Fail...what counts as a failing grade?!" Hinata wanted to faint beside you, feeling the world spin faster than ever before as his mind went slowly went blank.

"Kageyama's not breathing!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, motioning at the setter who became a deathly pale of white. You immediately shot up, making your way to the male and pat his back as to comfort him. You know how bad his grades are despite his appearance that made you think he's the type of person who gets straight A's at first. Boy was his grade worse than yours. Kageyama was a stiff as a rock and you couldn't feel him breathing at all.

"Don't die Tobio! Who's going to walk me home when you die?!"

"That's what you only care about me?!"

"Why is (Name)-chan so scared about failing when she's in the same class as you and Yamaguchi, Tsukishima?" Sugawara asked, not understanding why you're also panicking with the four idiots who always get bad grades.

Tsukishima held in a laugh, "She may be smart in every subject but there's one subject that she never got even half it's score every time there's a quiz," The blonde let out small huffs of laughter, "Just saying the word 'math' and she'll hide away like a terrified mole."

"Aaaahh!! Tsukishima! Don't say that word! I can feel my ears bleeding just by hearing that disgusting word!" You covered your ears, the stress is coming back _. 'Think positive, think positive, think positive..'_ you remembered what the nurse from the hospital said to you that thinking positive will help deal with stress. "Don't apply more stress to me anymore. You want me to go back to the hospital?!"

"(Name)-chan, I'm sure you don't have to worry so much about it," Sugawara reassured. Hinata slowly turned to the vice captain, a dead look on his face that said 'this is the end of me' all over. The silver haired male quickly went to Hinata to comfort him, a nervous smile on his face, "You too, Hinata. You should just take it easy."

"I've never had a double digit score in any of my quizzes," Hinata said, looking up at the male with hopeful eyes, "Will that be okay?"

"Eh?"

Tanaka and Nishinoya deadpanned, posing in some sort of buddha pose with the same face as the god himself.

**_"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!"_ **

The gym was filled with agonizing screams of the five of you as Tsukishima laughed in the background.

"Ah, the sound of anguish."

* * *

You stood in front of the boy's locker room, waiting for Kageyama and Hinata to finish changing so you can go home together. Pulling out your phone, you unlocked it and pressed on a game to keep yourself entertained. Unlike Hinata's or Kageyama's phone, yours is a touchscreen. The game loads and you tap your foot impatiently. It's a hack and slash game in which you play as a (swordwoman / mage/archer / rogue) on a quest to defeat the demon king. The typical fantasy game you always find in store. Around three levels passed by and the door slammed open just as you completed the mission.

"I thought you're going to stay in there for the whole night." You  said to the two.

"(NAME)!"

"(NAME)-CHAN!"

The freak duo yelled out simultaniously, bowing to you.

"Please tutor us!"

"Hinata-kun, Tobio.." You gave the boy a a look that said _'I can't even help myself'_ , "I also need that lamp post to tutor me."

"Gah!" Hinata cried out, "Even the smartest person who is willing to teach us also need Tsukishima to tutor her..we need to use or last resort then.." Hinata shuddered at the thought, "..beg that guy to tutor us."

Kageyama groaned, "Hah!? No way we're asking him!" 

"But we can't fail our exams or we can't go to Tokyo! There's lots of strong opponents in Tokyo, don't you want to compete with them?!" Hinata yelled, shaking the shoulders of Kageyama who gritted his teeth, not liking the thought of _begging_ the asshole blonde to tutor him. But he also want to go to Tokyo to meet that setter from Nekoma! And compete with other strong schools and this is his only chance!

"Fine!" Kageyama huffed, grabbing your hand and began to run down the stairs.

You yelped, "W-where are we going?!"

"We're going to ask Tsukishima to help us study!" Kageyama yelled, "We better catch up with him since he already left minutes ago!"

Hinata let out a cheer from behind, catching up with the two of you.

.

.

  
"Tsukishima!!" The three of you yelled, running towards the duo who was walking a few meters away. As you reached the male, you panted, surprised that you were able to keep up with them despite them being so athletic.

Hinata was the first to speak up, "Help us study..." the ray of sunshine then quietly added, ". _.please_."

"What? No." Tsukishima didn't even have to think about it before uttering the answer, "Besides, you have (Name) to help you why do you have to ask me?"

"Because I..." you mumbled something under your breath.

Tsukishima raised a brow, a smirk on his face.

"You?"

"I suck at math please tutor me Tsukishima-sama!" You gave him a ninety degree bow, feeling embarrassed that you have to bow down and beg him to tutor you. The blonde was amused, seeing you flustered like that. How cute. The way you added '-sama' to his name made him want to hear you address him like that every single day. His gaze went to the person who hasn't said anything the whole time. Tsukishima placed a hand on his hips and raised a brow.

"I don't think it's fair that you're having the shirmp and shorty over here asking for the three of you. What do you have to say, big guy?"

Kageyama gritted his teeth, remembering the time when Tsukishima went to his house to tutor you. It did not end well for the setter. He was still pissed at the blonde for kissing you. A nudge made him snap out of his thoughts and saw you puffibg your cheeks up, glaring at him.

"Tobio, ask him too!" You said and Hinata nodded in agreement.

_"Please te....us..."_

"What? " Tsukishima taunted, cupping a hand over his ear.

_"Please...teach us....stu..."_

Tsukishima is definitely having fun just by looking at that amused smile on his face, "I don't think I can quite hear you."

Kageyama took a deep breath before yelling, "TEACH US HOW TO STUDY!!!! _DAMN IT!!!!_ " The male bowed, an annoyed look on his face. How he wanted to punch the shit out of the blonde not only because of the humiliation he got but for the kiss he stole from you. Suddenly, the door to a store slammed open and you realized that you four are standing in front of Ukai's shop.

"SHUT THE HELL UP! YOU'RE DISTURBING THE NEIGHBORS!" Ukai shouted, a cigarette between his lips.

"Sorry..."

* * *

You knocked on the boy's locker room then twist the door knob open, poking your head out first to see everyone already dressed to your relief. The second and third years greeted you a 'hey' before going back to do their thing. It felt weird for a girl to sudden go into the boy's locker room. Spotting Hinata and Kageyama sitting in front of a rather irritated Tsukishima, you made your way towards them not before greeting Yamaguchi a small 'hello again'.

Taking a seat beside Kageyama, you tilted your head and saw notes from English class spread open in front of him.

"English? But it's so easy Tobio.." 

Kageyama huffed, "I'm not like you who likes watching those English television shows and you used to study in (country) as an exchange student in middle school for six months."

"But still it's easy! You even remembered those signals Suga-senpai made. It took you not more than a day so you have no excuse saying you can't memorize this." You pouted, "All you think is volleyball, volleyball head."

"D-dumbass!"

You stuck your tongue out at him childishly and then pulled out your notes from your bag that you set on the floor beside you. Your eyes went to the blonde seated in front of you, "What are you going to tech me then, Tsukishima-sensei?"

"Everything. You suck at every topic so I'll have to teach you the whole thing again." The blonde said bluntly, not caring if he just told you straight out that you suck at math. Well, you couldn't help but agree with him anyway.

"Yes, Tsukishima- _sama_." You added just to annoy him but he seem to like it making you mentally slap yourself.

"I see that you know your place then." Tsukishima sniggers, obviously trying to make you pissed, knowing that he got you.

"Urk!" _'He totally got me..You're going to pay for this, you salty lamppost..!'_ You thought, the grip on your mechanical pencil tightened.

"Open to the page with parabola on it."

"Eeehh..we have to start with the hard one." You sighed, reluctantly opened to the said page anyway. The blonde explained what this topic means and gave you an equation to solve and he drew a small graph for you to graph the stupid curve called parabola. It didn't take you even a minute before you told him you gave up, not understanding what's the point of learning this.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. How can someone who beats him in almost every subject be so bad at math?

He leaned closer to your face, looking down at the equation on the notebook in between the two of you. Tsukishima began to solve the equation, talking about what you should do first but you weren't paying that much attention to what he was speaking. He was so close. If he would just look up and leaned forward a bit then both your lips would meet and-

"Oi, are you even listening? What's the point of tutoring if you aren't even listening anyway?" Tsukishima said, "You have an attention span of a goldfish or something?"

"If you wouldn't lean so close then I will be able to concentrate!"

It suddenly became silent in the room. The second years and third years studying at other corner of the room raised their heads up to look at your group. A blush made its way to your cheeks as you gave them a sheepish smile, waving them as in to say 'nothing has happened at all' in which they buy it and went back to studying.

The male in front of you chuckled, "Heh, You're thinking something dirty aren't you?" Tsukishima teased. Yamaguchi felt his cheeks heating up when he saw how close you and his childhood friend are. He felt embarrassed and flustered for the two of you. Don't the two of you realize that there's other people in this room. Hinata was too concentrated on his notes to even notice while Kageyama was hissing in the background like an annoyed cat.

"Oi, don't touch her, you ass." The setter said in a warning tone, slamming his hand down on his notebook with a 'slam', catching everyone's attention in the room once again.

"What? You jealous, king?" Tsukishima pulled your closer to him (well, pulling you onto his lap), a taunting smirk on his face. The setter growled a 'piss off' under his breath, brows furrowed like an angry pug. His dark blue eyes darkened at the sight. Tsukishima snickered under his breath, "You wanted to do," He pressed his lips teasingly on the back of your ear, "this to her?"

A small 'eep' fumbled from your lips, squirming in the blonde's arms. The rest of the volleyball team was stunned by Tsukishima's boldness. 

 _'Damn you, Tsukishima bastard!'_ Tanaka and Nishinoya mentally screamed, clenching their fist when they saw their kouhai making a move on you, their dear co-manager.

**_Snap_ **

The pencil in Kageyama's hand broke in half as he yelled, "ASSHOLE! DON'T TOUCH HER!!"

"K-Kageyama calm down- oh my god Daichi do something!"

Tsukishima is amused. You are terrified of what's going to happen.

* * *

The next day, You hummed a small tune as you made your way to the gym already clad in your tracksuit. Along the way, you spot a girl with blonde hair crouching down on the floor and you raised a brow. What is she doing here near the gym? She looks like she belongs to an art club or something...is she planning to confess to one of the members on the volleyball team?! You shook your head mentally. Of course not.

"What are you doing?"

At the sound of your voice, she let out a squeak, scrambling to stand up and whirled around to face you, a nervous look on her face.

"N-nothing! Nothing suspiscious at all! Ahaha...!" A sheepish laugh escapes her lips but then gasped when she took a good look at you, "(Name)(l/n)!"

"Yes that's me..?" You blinked at the blonde, wondering how she knew your name.

"I-I'm your biggest fan!"

_What._

"The way you play the piano was so soothing! Especially the Spring duet by Bach! U-usually the violin would always get the attention and stand out more but you managed to balance it out and-and-" She continued to ramble on. You felt flattered that someone noticed your pianist skill but-

"And that piano solo you did last year! It was absolutely beautiful! My mom loves the way you play!" She said, a giddy smile on her face, "Are you still playing the piano? The Spring Tournament is coming up so.."

"I don't play the piano anymore, sadly." You managed to interrupt her, a sad smile on your face, "But thank you for the compliment..um..what's your name?"

"Y-Yachi Hitoka, ma'am!"

You raised a brow, amused at how much of a nervous wreck she can be. She reminded you of Kageyama when the two of you met during elementary.   
Waving a hand in front of you, you gave her a reassuring smile, "Just (Name) is fine."

"Hey, what are you doing out here, (L/n)? Practice already started." Ukai's voice made you jump. You turned to look at the older male and nodded. Looking back at Yachi, you saw her with a pale, scared expression on her face as you noticed she began to shake like a dear in front of its predator.

"I'M GONNA GET KILLED!!" She screamed, scrambling away, tripping over her foot slightly then picked herself up once again to run away from who you guessed is Ukai. Since he dressed like a delinquent with those piercings, blonde hair and his height, he probably scared him. A snicker can be heard from you.

"You scared her to death, coach. Look at her run." You mused, giving him one of those smiles that resembles Tsukishima when he's making fun or mocking someone, "Probably because of your attire."

"What did you say?! Get inside you brat!" He fumed, not liking the idea of being made fun off by a kid. Ukai muttered a 'kids these days have no resect for older people' under his breath, crossing his arms.

"Yes~" You slide the door open, walking into the gym where everyone is already practicing. Some are practicing spiking and some are practicing how to serve. You saw Kageyama and Tsukishima arguing with each other again. Nothing out of the ordinary. Spotting Kiyoko preparing the towels at the bench, you made your way to her. "Good afternoon, Kiyoko-senpai."

"Good timing (Name)-chan. I have something to tell you." She set the towel in her hand down beside the rest of the towels she had prepared.

You tilted your head lightly, hoping it's a good news you're about to hear,  "What is it?"

"I found a new manager," You gasped, eyes widened. Kiyoko continued,  "but you weren't here when I introduced her. Took me some time to find someone who isn't in a club but thanks to Hinata-kun, we found her. Tomorrow she'll show up, hopefully." She said and you swore you saw imaginary sparkles surrounded her. She was finding a new manager because of you..? You swear Kiyoko is actually an angel in disguise with her kind and shy attitude and good looks. This is why guys always fawn over her like some sort of goddess.

"Kiyoko-san, all these time.." You suddenly felt guilty, "I'm sorry for being selfish! You don't really have to make my request seriously!"  
She shook her head, "It's alright. I feel like you'll have a hard time managing the club alone," Kiyoko leaned down close to your ear and whispered, "With Kageyama-kun and Tsukishima-kun currently being hard for you to deal with."

Your face immediately heated up, stuttering,  "What do you mean, senpai?"

Kiyoko simply let out a small, quiet giggle into her fist, giving you a small wink. Oh, she knows.

You blew a fuse.

"(NAME)-CHAN!?"


	23. Tokyo..nope.

You let out a yawn, your eyes squint shut and mouth wide. It was a sight to behold. Tsukishima snorted and Yamaguchi let out a small, shocked 'eep'. As usual, it was after school and the three of you are on your way to the gym. Already clad in your tracksuit, you slide the large metal door open greeting the members that are already inside with a 'hello' before walking over to Kiyoko and the girl from yesterday. 

"Yachi-san?"

"(N-Name)-san!" Yachi yelped, almost dropping the clipboard in her hands,  "I didn't know you're also the manager..!"

"So you're the new manager Kiyoko-senpai is talking about."

"Please take care of me!" The blonde bowed. You immediately waved a hand in front of you telling her to straightened back up.

"Oi, Shorty, get me a bottle, I'm thirsty!" Tsukishima called out, giving you a teasing smirk. You let out an exasperated sigh, walking over to the bottle and took it then walked over to him, pushing the bottle to his chest.

"Tsukishima! She's not your damn slave!" Kageyama yelled out from the other side of the court as he began to march over to the two of you.

The blonde rolled his eyes, "She's a manager, it's her duty."

"Grr...!"

"The two of you stop that!" You hissed, "You're going to make Yachi-san think this club is filled with crazy, violent people."

Kageyama paused and Tsukishima crossed their arms, turning away from each other as they mumbled insults to each other. Both Sugawara and Sawamura sighed in relief that you were able to stop them before it turns bad or else they would have to deal with the problem themselves. You walk back to where the two managers stood only to see Yachi's eyes sparkling.

"(Name)-san..!" She muffled a squeal by covering her mouth with her hands, a pink hue on her cheeks, "You're in a love triangle!"

"...eh?"

_____________

Days later, Tokyo

"Apparently (l/n) isn't feeling well so she wasn't able to come."

"Ehh?!" Hinata and Kageyama yelled when they heard the news that you go sick. It was so sudden that they didn't know what to do. They just recovered from Saeko-san's terrifying driving and now they learned that you couldn't go to Tokyo because you got sick. Kageyama remembered you telling him weeks ago about how excited you are and how much you really wanted to go to Tokyo. You were so cute. But now that you aren't here, the male's mood dropped. Kageyama wasn't the only one that was disappointed, a certain blonde was, too.

  
Meanwhile...  
Wearing a mask, baggy pants and an oversized hoodie on with a pair of slippers, you sniffled, walking out of the convenience store with a plastic bag filled with snacks, drinks and cup noodles. There are bags under your eyes and your cheeks hot red as you coughed into the mask, cursing yourself for eating too much ice cream and walking in the rain yesterday. Of all days why does it have to be when the volleyball team went to Tokyo? You hope Kageyama wouldn't yell at you for not taking care of yourself when he gets back. That boy wouldn't stop lecturing you if he found out you kept eating all the junk food despite having a cold.

A figure caught your eye and you look up to see Kunimi and Kindaichi standing in front of you.

"(N-Name)-san! It's good to see you!" Kindaichi tensed up, cheeks heating up.

"Ah, Kunimi-kun, Kindaichi, long time no see." Your voice was slightly muffled by the fabric.

Kunima nodded, looking at you with his usual blank expression you always see on his face, "You look sick." Was the first thing he had ever said to you after not seeing each other for a while.

"That's because I am." You sniffled once more, snot threatening to drip down your nose which is fortunately covered by the mask you are wearing. If not then Kunimi would probably cringe and walk away, pretending not to know this girl who has snot running down her face. Kindaichi wouldn't really care that much. Clearing your throat, you began to speak once again, "So where are you guys heading to?"

"Oikawa-san wanted milk bread so he told Kindaichi to go get some for him. I happened to tag along because I want to buy some ice cream." Kunimi answered uninterestingly.

Now that you noticed, the two are wearing an Aoba Josai jersey. They must be practicing even during vacation and so does Karasuno.

" _Oh._ "

"Now if you'll excuse us-"

"Wait," you called out, "Um..how's the team doing?" You asked once more, carefully this time, and Kunimi paused, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"You usually aren't interested in other teams.." He trailed off, an unnoticeable smile crept up his lips, "..is it because Oikawa-san is there?"

_Urk! Damn you Kunimi for being smart!_

"Eh? (Name)-san likes Oikawa-san?" Kindaichi blinked then nodded, "Well, you'd always walk home with him if you get the chance and one time you even made a rather cute bento for hi-"

"Stop, stop, stop!!" You waved a hand frantically in front of you, your already warm cheeks heated up even more, "Stop!! It's an embarrassing period of my life! I don't wanna hear it!!"

"You're too talkative to be sick, (Name)-san." The turnip head pointed out, sweat dropping then looked around, "Where's Kageyama? I thought he's always with you."

You began to sulk when you remembered that the team got to go to Tokyo without you, "He's in Tokyo with the rest of the volleyball club."

"Tsk, lucky guy." Kunimi clicked his tongue.

"You still hate him, don't you?" You furrowed your brows, lips pursed, "Tobio changed. He isn't the bossy, bratty guy everyone hates. Even if he's still like that, he's still Kageyama Tobio to me," Heat made its way to your cheek making the already warm skin even hotter.

The male rolled his eyes, "You know that guy likes you, right?"

You nodded ,snuggling into your hoodie, "Yeah, he confessed."

"And what did you say?" Kindaichi leaned towards you with a curious look in his eyes.

"I said that I'm not sure yet and I don't know how to answer him."

"Heh, that must hurt his ego." Kindaichi snickered only to stop when you glared up at him. He knew how much you dislike someone insulting your childhood friend and couldn't help but feel jealous. Why does Kageyama have to have your attention. That made Kindaichi dislike the male even more even though they had already made up.

"Ah, I must get going. Mom might kill me if I stayed any longer. Bye!"

"See you later, (Name).." 

______________

  
You made your way to the gym. The team has already got back from Tokyo and you couldn't wait to greet them. It was evening when they arrived. You made your way to the gym where you expected them to be their only to find Hinata and Kageyama..

Beating the crap out of each other.

Out of the corner of your eyes, you spot Yachi trembling and gritted your teeth.

"Yachi, go call one of the second or third years!" You yelled in which she snapped out of it, nodding and scurrying out of the gym to find someone.

_"That quick was stopped! Today, and during the Seijoh match!"_

_"Are you trying to say that it's my fault!?"_

_"That's not the point! It was perfect but it was stopped! I want to become better!"_

"Oi!!" A loud yell came from behind you and Tanaka ran passed you towards the two at each other's throats. The two immediately broke away but Kageyama wasn't having any of it and walked back to the orange haired male only for you to stop him by grabbing the back of his shirt.

"Tobio, Stop!"

He didn't listen.

Something in your head snapped and you tug on the fabric, hard, making the male stumped back.

The setter turned to face you and shouted in rage, "(Name)! I have to knock some sense to this piece of-"

_SMACK_

The said boy's hand went to the red, stinging spot on his cheek, eyes wide as he stared down at you. Even Tanaka and Hinata was scared.

"Cut it out already! _You're_ the one who need to knock some senses into!" You grabbed him by the collar, glaring at him with so much intensity it gave him shivers down his spine, "You know I don't go around smacking the shit out of people so don't let me resort to violence in calming you the fuck down!!" 

It was rare of you to be angry to the core and yelling swear words at the male. But seeing him and Hinata fighting like that. You hate it. Yachi who was shaking anxiously hid behind Tanaka, her face pale white as if she had witnessed something scary. Which is true. She never saw you this angry before nor had she ever witnessed a fight. If Tanaka didn't stop them in time Hinata and Kageyama might not get out of a fight with just scratches and bruise.

Shoulders shook, you let out a heavy sigh with a shake of your head, "Let's go home. Yachi-san, take Hinata-kun with you. We'll see you later, Tanaka-senpai."

With that, you drag the still fuming Kageyama out by the collar of his shirt, like a rabid dog in a leash.

___________

"The gym feels so quiet today.." You spoke up, trailing off as you stared blankly at nothing. Yachi who is sitting beside you nodded in agreement. The gym is filled with the sound of ball colliding against the floor and the club members giving small comments here and there. But there was something missing- or someone- that made the gym more lively. Kageyama and Hinata. After the incident, Daichi told them to not attend club activities until the two of them made up. Looking up at the clock, you sighed when you saw that only fifteen minutes had passed since after school club activities started. It felt weird not seeing Kageyama bickering with Hinata or Tsukishima about something.

Speaking about Tsukishima...

You lift your head to look at the blonde who is paired up with Yamaguchi in practicing how to receive. Tsukishima had an unmotivated look on his face clearly wanting to go home. It has been a while since you have spoken with him and you barely talked to each other during class anymore save for the occasionally small teasing during lunch. He was blunt, sassy and sarcastic to almost everyone save for those he truly respect. Now that you noticed, he seems to treat Yachi differently from you. He didn't gave her mean nicknames or be sarcastic towards her. He acted normal. Talk, nod then quietly walk away. No insults, no nothing. While towards you, he's an annoying piece of shit.

A thought struck you.

Could it be that Tsukishima likes her?

Your thumb went over to yours lips and you lightly nip on the tip of the finger, brows furrowed. More and more thoughts came to your head, your brain working like an engine. Could it be? What could this possibly mean? He's nice to her because he likes her but you never saw the two of them even talk to each other outside of the club. Why are you thinking about this anyway?

"(N-name)-chan!? Is everything all right? You're biting your thumb! Ah, what should I do- first aid, plaster-" Yachi rambled on and you pulled your thumb away, waving a hand in front of you to tell her that everything is fine.

"I was just thinking about something. Nothing is wrong." You gave her a reassuring smile. Yachi nodded, calming down for a moment.

"Five minute break!" Daichi said. Some of the members flopped to the ground while some made their way to get their water or towel to wipe the sweat off of their face. 

"Hey, shorty, where's my water?" Speaking of the devil. Tsukishim stood in front of your sitting form, a towel slung on his shoulder. You mentally rolled your eyes. Why does he have to act mean towards you and only you. He must really hate your guts even when you don't know what you did to make him feel so pissed off.

You huffed, sticking your tongue out, "Get it yourself. It's in the cooler, Giraffe-kun." Probably the nicknames you made up that made him angry at you.

Tsukishima felt his eye twitch, walking over to the cooler anyway and pulled out the newly refilled bottle of cold water. Yamaguchi followed suit, apologizing for his childhood friend's action all the while. You grumbled about how he loves to make fun of and how he's such an asshole under your breath. Kiyoko who had been sitting on your other side has a knowing look on her face and smiled.

A loud sigh caught both managers sitting on the bench, turning to look at the source. It was you with your head leaned back on the wall, legs stretched.

"I wanna go home~" You whined, "I wanna go eat ice cream with Tobio, I want to walk home, do homework, practice with Tobio, I want to see him where is he? I haven't seen him this morning and I feel like dying. Ahh, where art thou, Tobio?"

"Does all your daily activities have to always have that guy?" Tsukishima spoke up, a bottle of water in hand. The blonde had an annoyed (envious) look on his face but for you it looks like an expression of hatred towards you. You straightened up, glaring at the male.

"What? You got a problem with that?"

He ignored you and went back to practice.

"What's with him? Is he on his male period or something?" 

"(Name)-chan," Kiyoko called out softly and you perked up. The beauty inch slightly closer to you, "What do you think Tsukishima-kun feels about you?"

"Oh! I wanna know too." Yachi from your left tilted her head, interested in the topic Kiyoko brought up.

"Well, he hates my guts, obviously," You answered with no doubt in what you said, "Also, if he had the chance to kill me, he would do it without hesitation."

_'She's dense.. totally dense..'_

_______________

After cub, you, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi walked home together since Kageyama isn't here today much to your disappointment. The only light source in the dark, empty street are the lamppost lined up and the light coming from the window of some houses in the area. You and Yamaguchi continue to talk as usual while the blonde silently walk beside his childhood friend. 

"Tsukki, (Name)-chan, I'm going this way to practice at Shimada's place." Yamaguchi pointed at the said road that lead to another path with his thumb. Tsukishima simply nodded while you waved at him.

"See you tomorrow Yamaguchi!"

"See ya'!" The dark olive haired boy waved, jogging his way down the dimly lit path.

It was only you and Tsukishima left. 'This is going to be uncomfortable..' You thought to yourself, glancing at the male from time to time.

"Long time no see." You began only to meet with silence. The blonde continue to walk, head phones on. Puffing your cheeks up, you caught up with him (Which only took three wide steps) and looked up at the boy. Tsukishima's eyes peered down at you for a split second then back to the road in front of him. He was purposely ignoring you! 

"I know that you know that I know that you're intentionally ignoring me."

"Ugh, what do you want now, pipsqueak?"

"I was trying to start a conversation." You huffed. Adjusting the bag slung on your shoulders, you walk beside the male, an awkward atmosphere surrounding the two of you, "So...how's school?"

"You sound like my mom," Tsukishima rolled his eyes, "Also, you should know the answer since we're in the same class. It's shitty."

"Oh..right."

It became silent once again. The air is filled with an even heavier awkward silence as you walked beside Tsukishima, slowly the male began to lag behind.

Suddenly, he spoke up, "How are you and your boyfriend?"

You let out a 'hah', brows scrunched up together as you stared up at the male with an annoyed look on your face. You know he is talking about Kageyama. Facing the male, you expected him to have his usual shit eating grin on his face bit instead his lips are a thin line, eyes gazed forward. You muttered, "We're not in a relationship."

"Ho? Is that so? The two of you act so lovey dovey that it's going to give me diabetes."

"Acting salty again, string bean? Tobio is a friend I can trust and someone that has been beside me for a long time, got it?" You receive a grunt as an answer. Walking down a familiar path, you looked up at the dark sky, the moon completely covered by the clouds , "Seriously, I wonder what's Tobio doing.."

Tsukishima tightened his grip on his bag. Damn it all to hell.


	24. Hello, Hootiful

You yawned, leaning against the small bus. The Karasuno volleyball club is on their way to Tokyo once again. Your gaze went to Kageyama then Hinata. You haven't sen the two of them interact since that incident. The light from the moon was the only source of light to help you see in the dark. Instead of leaving in the middle of the night couldn't we just leave early in the morning? You wanted to suggest to Ukai but you went along with it. Your mom was suspicious about it. Fortunately, you manage to calm her down saying that it's a volleyball training camp not whatever thing she was thinking about.

"Make sure you didn't forget anything. We're leaving in five minutes!"

You wanted to drift off to dreamland right now. You blinked the sleep away, making your way into the bus and plopped down on a random seat, wanting to take even a small nap. Someone took a seat next to you and you turn to see Yachi who gave you a small wave, obviously sleepy as well.

"Hello, (Name)-san.."

"Hi.." You nodded, eyes threatening to shut.

"So we're going to Tokyo, huh? It sounds fun! I never been to Tokyo before- (Name)-san..?"

" _ZZZzzzZZ_..."

"Ah."

* * *

 

Your eyes opened, the sunlight greeted your irises making you squint, letting out a small groan. Hands went to cover your eyes from the blinding rays, you sat up from your seat, looking around to see everyone still asleep save for Ukai who is currently driving. Yachi had her head bowed down, the seatbelt strapped around her prevented her from falling off the chair. The view from outside was no different from Miyagi but you knew that you've arrived in Tokyo. The cars driving by on the road and the large skyscrapers you rarely saw in Miyagi. You're definitely sure you are in Tokyo. 

"Uwoooohhh!!! We're in Tokyo!!"

it was obvious whose excited yell that belongs to.

Hinata had his face pressed against the window, his eyes literally sparkling in glee. In a few seconds, you heard him yelp followed by a _'shut up dumbass Hinata, people are trying to sleep!'_.

A small smile made its way to your lips at the sound of his voice. Standing up, you were pushed down by the seatbelt around you. Someone must have put it on for you while you were sleeping. You removed the seatbelt, placing both knees on the chair, holding the chair for support and look at the rest of the members sitting behind you.

There's Hinata and Kageyama bickering among each other. Tanaka, Nishinoya and the rest of the second years is still sleeping. Sawamura is slowly waking up from the sound of the two while Sugawara just woke up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Asahi is sleeping soundly. Tsukishima has been awake the whole ride while Yamaguchi is staring out of the window. And Kiyoko-

"(Name)-chan, are you hungry?"

Kiyoko's voice made  you jump, craning your neck down to see her in front of you holding a piece of cold meatbun.

"Thank you, senpai." You said, taking the bun and sat properly on your seat, taking a munch from the cold meat bun. It was weird eating something that should be hot, cold.

"We're gonna arrive in a few minutes! You guys better prepare your stuff!" Ukai yelled from the front, receiving a loud 'yes' is return.

The car made a turn, right in front of a building. From the vehicle, you can make out three figures standing there, waiting. 

When you got out of the car, you were greeted by a pat on the head. Peering up, you saw non other than the captain of Nekoma himself, a grin on his face. Blankly staring at him, you greeted him a ' _hello, captain'_ then ducked your head down to escape his hand, walking over to Yachi and Kiyoko.

"(Name)-chan, I miss you!" A yell can be heard from above and you look up to see Yamamoto at the top of the stairs being held by Yaku.

A tilt of your head and the word 'Yamamoto-senpai' that escaped your lips was enough for him to screech up to the high heavens for being blessed upon by an angel. Much to your embarrassment.

Kiyoko turned to look at you and Yachi, "We need to keep our things in our room first and then we'll go back to the gym."

"Okay."

 

Setting the duffle bag on the floor, you plopped down on the folded futon, the urge to go back to sleep is coming back. The room you are going to be sleeping in is one of the classrooms.

Kiyoko smiled at your drowsy form, "(Name)-chan, after taking a shower and changing clothes we need to go back to the gym to introduce you to the other managers."

"But I wanna sleep.." You mumbled, hugging your knees to your chest. A few minutes later, you eventually went to talk a short shower and put on your t-shirt and pants. You made your way to the gym, Kiyoko and Yachi was already there. Well, your definition of a 'short' shower is almost twenty minutes long. 

Kiyoko was the first to greet you.

You notice two girls beside her, their attention on you.

"(Name)-chan, these are Fukurodani's manager."

"I'm Yukie Shirofuku and this is Kaori Suzumeda." She pointed at herself then the red haired girl beside her. 

"I'm ____(l/n), nice to meet you."

"Hey, hey, hey! Who's this?" A voice yelled from behind almost breaking your ear drums from the loudness. Turning reluctantly to greet the person, you straightenee up, eyes trailing up from his chest to his face. A guy with greyish-white ('how is that possible..?' You thought.) and wide yellow eyes grinned down at you.

 " _Hooo_ , hello there _hootiful_ ~"

You almost snort at his awful joke, lips pursed to suppress the incoming laughter. It doesn't help when his hairstyle made him look like an actual owl.

"Bro, no one wants to hear your owl puns." Kuroo yelled out from the other side of the court. 

"Bokuto-san, please stop bothering her."

"Aaakaaasshhhiii, but she's so cute...and short!"

An imaginary arrow struck you on the chest. You aren't actually that short but due to this guy's height, you're a little gerbil while he's a...well, great horned owl?

Another guy walked over to you. This time, he has a calm look on his face with a hint of annoyance. He was the one who said not to bother you. His short and messy, jet black hair bounce every step he took, his eyes half lidded giving him a bored expression.

"Please forgive him." Akaashi said, clearly not wanting to deal with the owl captain. 

"It's alright. I'm used to it.." You suddenly thought of a certain brunette who kept gushing over your height then a blonde who loves to place his arm on top of your head like an armrest, giving snarky remarks about your height. "Y-yeah, I'm used to it.."

You swear you can hear Tsukishima snickering behind his palm.

Looking back, you saw Karasuno giving their all and smiled then it faltered when you saw Tsukishima lazily moving around the court.

______________

It was already eight in the evening and you sat on your futon, clad in your pajamas (which consist of a loose t shirt and a pair of shorts). Yachi has already fallen asleep beside you while Kiyoko and the rest of the managers are talking to themselves in a small circle.

"(Name)-chan, you want to come over?" Yuki motioned for you to walk over to the group of giggling girls.

_'Let me guess, they're talking about the boys..'_

Hesitantly taking a seat on the floor beside Yukie who made room for you, you eyed the rest around you. Kaori had a small blush on her face, looking to the side while two other girls are laughing softly.

Yukie has that mischievous smile on her face, leaning in closer as if trying to pressure you to speak the truth, "Who are you interested in?"

You blinked, "I think Kuroo-san is interesting," The girls 'ooed, but you continue anyway, "He's leadership skills are great but that speech in the beginning of the match is kind of..lame. Akaashi-san is too. I wonder how he deals with Bokuto-san..."

"I don't think she meant it that way, (Name)-chan." Kaori mumbled.

"Anyway, please excuse me." You said, standing up.

"Where are you going (Name)-chan?" A girl with her hair tide in pigtails asked.

"Ah, well..."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Eri, manager of Ubugawa." She introduced herself, a friendly aura surrounding her, "You aren't going to sleep yet?"

You shook your head, "I don't feel that sleepy yet. I'll go get a glass of water and walk around for a bit."

"Alright, be back before ten!"

 

After drinking a glass of water, you made your way to where the boys are still practicing. The sound of shoes squeaking against the wooden floorboards and volleyballs hitting the surface echoed from inside. Peeking into the large room, you saw Kageyama and Hinata practicing their quick serves. The ravenette was sweating profusely but that didn't stop him from practicing harder and so does Hinata. Their eagerness to improve is admirable. _'If only I am like that with the piano..'_

Out of the corner of your eyes, you saw someone coming out from the other gym right beside the one you are looking into. It was Tsukishima. He had that usual poker face on him, his eyes cast down.

You went over ti the male, wondering if he's finish with practice, "Hey, Tsukki-chan, you're finish practi-"

But you were pushed away, almost stumbling over your footing as he continue on walking, not sparing you a glance. You stared as he continue to become farther and farther away from your sight, wondering what had gotten into him.

_'Is he in a bad mood..?'_

 


	25. A cat

"Rise and shine! Get ready and prepare food for the guys!" Yukie yelled, pulling the curtains open, letting the sun shine through the window, brightening the room up in an instant.

The girls in the room groaned and whined for having their sleep disturbed but sat up anyway and prepare breakfast for the boys.

"Where's (Name)-chan?"

Yachi was the first to answer, groggily rubbing her eyes, "She told me she'll go make breakfast since she woke up early."

_"Gaaaahhh!!"_

The managers looked at each other before scrambling out of the room to the source of the scream.

"____-chan!!!"

Upon reaching the kitchen, they saw you trying to put out the fire on the stove, cursing loudly while waving a towel over the fire. 

"I'll go get the fire extinguisher!" Kiyoko said, running out of the kitchen to find the item. She came back in a few minutes carrying the fire extinguisher, putting out the fire. You sat on the floor, frozen. After the incident, the girls brought you to the dining room and sat you on one of the chairs.

"Why is the pot on fire?" Eri asked causing you to grumble in defeat and explained the whole situation to them.

"I woke up a bit too early so I thought I should prepare breakfast because I felt like everyone has been working so hard except for me," The aura around you suddenly turned gloomy, turning to look at the bubbling purple liquid in the pot, "..but then I realize I don't know how to cook a proper meal and almost burn down the kitchen instead.. I fail the duty of a manager."

The managers sighed. Some gave you a reassuring smile while some just shook their head, giving you a small pat on the head.

"Just leave the cooking to us, (Name)-chan. You can sit down at the cafeteria."

"But," Kaori spoke up, "If you want, you can help out at gym one during the evenings. Some Nekoma and Fukurodani players practice there." She suggested, a mischievous look on her face but you didn't notice the expression. Yukie raised a brow at her kouhai, wondering what is going on through her head.

"Hmm.." You crossed your arms, thinking.

Kaori saw the doubt in your eyes and was about to tell you that she was joking but you beat her to it.

"I will then!" You accepted. Yukie and Kaori looked at each other then smiled. It looked as if they were communicating with each other telepathically.

"Good luck then, (Name)-chan~"

An hour later, the boys woke and ready to get some breakfast.

"Breakfast! Breakfast!" Hinata chanted, skipping down the hallway to the large cafeteria where most of the volleyball players are already at. Kageyama was already there, a look of relief can be seen clearly on his face.

"Kageyama..you look relaxed." Sugawara was the first to point out.

"I'm glad (Name) isn't the one cooking today."

"Eh?" The vice captain blinked.

"HOW DARE YOU!! EATING THE FOOD THAT SHE MAKES IS GOING TO BE THE BEST OF THE BEST!!" Tanaka yelled, slamming his hand on the table, his other hand dramatically pointed at Kageyama as if the first year offended him.

"Just imagine (Name)-chan, Kiyoko-san and Hitoka-chan cooking for us!" Nishinoya stretched out his arms, making a weird face.

"I wouldn't mind having to try (Name)-chan's cooking!" Hinata exclaimed.

"Unless you want a bad case of diarrhea then please be my guest." Kageyama said bluntly. What he said caught the attention of his team and some eavesdropper from other teams,  "She manage to poison the entire Kitagawa Daiichi volleyball team with just a pot of curry. Iwaizumi-senpai seems to be the only one to be able to stomach her food."

_'Her cooking is that bad?!'_

"When she's cooking she looks like a witch preparing some sort of potion.." The image burned into Kageyama's mind. He had woke up early to go for a morning jog in a training camp during middle school. Decided tom himself that it's a good idea to get a glass of water in the kitchen, he accidentally walked in on you stirring a pot of boiling purplish liquid, smiling down at the so called 'breakfast'. It was terrifying.

A dark atmosphere suddenly flood the room. The whole Karasuno members stopped everything they were doing and saw you standing behind Kageyama, holding up a mop.

_"Tobio-kun."_

The said male flinched at the cold tone of your voice, slowly and hesitantly turning around to face the wrath the witch. The mop you were holding didn't help to lessen his fears at all.

"You really got the nerve.."

_WACK_

* * *

 

As promised, you went to gym number one to help out the guys, telling Kiyoko and Yachi that you'll be alright. Upon reaching the said place, you slid open the doors and walked in only to be greeted by a loud 'hey, hey hey!!' and and 'oya, oya?'.

"Manager-chan,  are you here to watch us practice?!" Bokuto waved energetically at you.

"I'm here to help out in Yukie-san and Kaori-san's stead. I hope you don't mind." You bowed at the two third years.

"It fine! We don't mind having a cute girl helping us out." Kuroo teased, ruffling your hair. You simply huff, swatting his hand away and reorganize your hair back to the way it is. 

"Manager-chan!!"

You turn to look at Bokuto, as energetic as ever. "I have a name, Bokuto-san. It's (Name)(L/n)."

"Then (Name) (l/n) Manager-chan?" He tilted his head similar to an owl.

Another defeated sigh escapes your lips, "Just Manager is fine..."

 

_Meanwhile..._

 

"You look happy." Yukie said, walking beside Kaori. The two are on their way to their rooms to go take a shower.

"Yesterday (Name)-chan said she's interested in either Kuroo-san from Nekoma or Akaashi-san so I wanted her to 'get to know' with one of them~" Kaori giggled into her palm, eyes twinkling at the thought, "Just the thought of Akaashi-san or Kuroo-san with (Name)-chan is so cute."

"Kaori you sly little kouhai!" Yukie slapped the back of the red head, a grin on her face.

"Excuse me."

The two girls froze, turning around to see Tsukishima looking down at them.

Yukie was the first to talk, "You must be Tsukishima-kun from Karasuno?"

He nodded, "Is she in gym one?"

"Ha?" 

"(Name). Is she there?"

"W-well..." Kaori looked at Yukie. Yukie sighed, "Yeah, she is."

"Thanks." He muttered before walking over to the said gym.

"Why do I have a feeling that he's going to destroy our plan?" Kaori grumbled.

 

_Back to you..._

 

"Throw it a bit higher!" Kuroo yelled, failing to spike the ball you threw up for him. It was so short that it didn't reach his hands at all. You growled, clenching on the ball in frustration then threw it up with all your might. The ball went up higher than the previous one but it went a bit too high that it almost meet the ceiling of the gym. Kuroo deadpanned at how you threw the ball and sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Bokuto who was watching the scene this whole time snorted before going into a full blown laughter. Akaashi only look at you with a blank look on his face.

"Try again, (Name)-chan."

You did and this time Kuroo perfectly spiked it, landing on the floor. You mentally fist pumped into the air at your success.

"Hey," Kuroo's voice caught your attention, breaking you out of your thoughts and you look at him, a small smile on your face.

"What is it, Kuroo-san?"

"I want to ask you something.." He trailed off, looking down at you, "Why did you become a manager?" The sudden question made you pause. Not why but _what_ did made you become a manager?

 

_"Manager of the volleyball club?" You repeated and Kageyama nodded. Looking around the gym of Kitagawa Daiichi, you thought to yourself whether you should join or not._

_"I have volleyball practice 'til late evening so I won't be able to walk you home anymore but if you join then-"_

_"I don't know, Kageyama.." You answered him in an unsure tone. Volleyball never interest you._

_"Oh? Who's this, Tobio-chan~?" A silvery voice said from behind you and you turn around to see a certain brunette waving at the two of you with that charming smile of his. Beside him is Iwaizumi, looking at you with the same curiosity as his childhood friend._

_Your eyes met with the brunette and you managed a forced smile, giving the two boys in front of you a small bow of your head._

_"Ah, Could it be that you're here to apply as manager?" Oikawa asked, his eyes were practically sparkling at the thought of having a female manager._

_A word came from your lips, "...yes."_

_Kageyama had a confused look on his face at the sudden change of mind._

 

Oh. You remembered now.

 

A sheepish smile made its way to your lips, "I was not actually that interested in volleyball but during middle school Kageyama wanted me to join as a manager. I got too attach to the position that I applied as one during highschool too," You half lied to him.

"Can can teach you how to play volleyball if you want." Kuroo's sudden suggestion made you raise a brow, "..like learn how to receove and stuff."

"Learn how to receive? You'll really teach me?"

The Nekoma captain stratched his arms open wide, a smile on his face. You swore you saw light shining down to his outstretched form, "Of course, I am a nice person after all."

"Well, I guess I can try." You agreed to let him teach you, ignoring the comment he made after 'of course'. Kuroo hummed, going behind you.

A hand on your hips made you flinch, jumping forward slightly. Kuroo snickered, his other hand went to grab your arm, positioning it in front of you, doing the same with the other arm.

"You have to do this and-...your form is too tense. Relax a bit. Yeah, like that and-"

"Pardon the intrusion." A voice said just as the gym doors slid open with a loud slam. There stood Tsukishima with an irritated look on his face, a hand on his hip.

"Tsukki-chan, aren't you suppose to be at the other gym?" You asked but he wasn't listening as he took you by the arm and pulled you away from the captain. The blonde dragged you to the doors of the gym, stopped on his tracks for a few seconds then turn around to give Kuroo a glare before walking off with you whining behind him.

"T-Tsukki-chan?" You called out softly but he continued to drag you away into a corner. He pushed you to the wall, you back colliding with the hard surface while you can only blink up at him, confused. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Seeing you and Kuroo-san like that.. _tsk,_ how annoying."

"Huh? We were just practicing." You said, furrowing your brows, "He want to teach me how to receive too..so I thought it's a good chance to learn some."

"You're really naive."

"..."

"You let men touch you here and there with that stupid smile on your face. You're so dense, mindless, stupid and you lack the ability to read the atmosphere." He gritted his teeth, his eyes hardened, "Nekoma's captain is obviously making a move on you yet you remained oblivious to it thinking that he was just trying to be nice. Are you really that much of an idiot? Not to mention those two managers earlier.. you said something to them didn't you?"

Tsukishima straightened up, chest heaving slightly at his rant. You stared up at him with wide eyes.

He released an exasperated sigh, his back now facing as he began to walk off, "Forget it."

A sudden anger bubbled in your chest, clenching your hands into fists, "It's none of your damn business!!"

Tsukishima continue to walk away leaving you to feel furious.


	26. The Reason Why

The next day, the tension between the two of you is so awkward that you began to avoid each other. The team starts to worry about Tsukishima and you. It didn't happen today.  It was painfully obvious that the two of you are avoiding each other. You'd be bickering at him for being such an 'asshole' while he'd call you 'midget' or 'idiot' back.

Sitting on a bench besides Kiyoko, you crossed your arms, legs shifting from time to time as you watch the ongoing match between Karasuno and Shinzen in front of you. Karasuno lost as the match ended but you can see that they are starting to improve.

"Here, Tsukishima-kun," Yachi handed him his water bottle. Usually you would be the one to do that but since the incident yesterday..

"Thanks," Tsukishima nodded, taking the water bottle from her grasp. His eyes gaze on yours for a split second before going back to drinking his water. You felt your chest clenched, cheeks heated up-

...

It can't be. He's an asshole but here you are acting like a love sick puppy.

Yet..

_"You let men touch you here and there with that stupid smile on your face. You're so dense, mindless, stupid and you lack the ability to read the atmosphere."_

_"..Are you really that much of an idiot?"_

It hurts. 

You excused yourself out of the gym, head bowed down as you rushed out of the gym silently hoping no one else would notice. The sky above began to darken as if it knows your mood. Making your way out to the courtyard of the school, you sighed and took a seat on one of the marble benches.

_"You have a girlfriend?" You look at the girl beside him, a forced smile on your face. He laughed, pulling the girl close to him causing her to slap him in the arm playfully._

_"Yup!"_

_It was as if you got rejected indirectly._

_'I'm scared of being hurt again...'_ You thought to yourself, hugging your knees to your chest. _'I don't want to have feelings for anyone. I'll just get hurt in the end..'_

_The fear of wanting to like someone in an intimate way is scary._

**_Rumble_ **

The sound from the skies made you jump, looking up to see droplets of rain slowly turn into a heavy downpour.

This is the worst.

As your clothes became drench, so does your mood. Your eyes close shut, brows furrowed together debating with yourself whether you should stand up to find shelter of bask in the cold rain.

* * *

"Hey, where's (Name)-chan? "Sugawara blinked, noticing you missing. It was raining cats and dogs outside and you were nowhere to be found.

"She said she went to the toilet." Kiyoko answered.

Kageyama who has been listening walked over to them, "I'll go find her."

"No, I will."

The first year setter growled, glaring at the blonde who spoke up. The sound of rain can be heard from outside causing Kageyama to become even worried. What if you got lost somewhere and is drenched in the rain? 

"The two of you can go then." Sawamura said and they both nodded, running out of the gym.

* * *

How long have you been sitting under the rain? You wondered if the team are finding you right now. The feeling of guilt in your chest almost made you want to go back inside. Almost. Why am I acting like a heroine in a drama? You thought, chuckling to yourself. You are no heroine. You are (name) ____, a normal high school student who is stuck in some sort of love square you aren't aware of until now.

"(Name)!" 

"Tsukki-chan?" Your voice weak and your lips quivering, you look up to see the blonde jogging towards you, an expression you've never seen on his face.

It was worry.

The drenched boy stood in front of you, panting slightly, his hair sticking to his face.

"There you are." He approached the bench you sat on. You ignored the male, looking to the side. The blonde felt his eye twitched at your attitude. Suddenly, you stood up causing the male to take a step back, "Finally-"

"Go away.." You mumbled through the sound of the rain but he can still hear you.

Tsukishim clicked his tongue, "Oi!  Let's just go back inside-"

"It's not like you care anyway!" You yelled, punching him in the chest. The blonde winced but grabbed your wrist, the other hand grabbed you by the chin.

"I care!" He shouted back causing you to pause, eyes wide like a confused deer. He..cares? He was mean to you, insulting you over and over and now he's telling you that he cares? How you wanted to laugh, saying that he's probably tired from practice but you can only utter one word to him.

"..what?"

Tsukishima let go of your wrist just as you stop struggling, his eyeglasses is wet from the rain but you can still see that emotion in his eyes, 

"Because I have feelings for you, idiot."


	27. Calm

"What?" 

Your voice came out as a whisper through the loud, pouring rain but Tsukishima can still hear you as he straightened up, looking down at you straight in the eye.

"I like you, (Name)."

A lump was stuck in your throat as your breath hitched, your pupils dilated. You can hear your heart beating, your hand automatically went to cover your mouth. Tsukishima felt uncomfortable at the silence, releasing a deep sigh, wiping the water away from his face. 

"I really appreciate your feelings towards me, Tsukki-chan," You spoke up and the blonde listened attentively, "But," _Ah, there it is_. Tsukishima had expected this yet he can still feel his chest clench at the word, "I..I actually...like someone else." You hesitated, lying to him.

It's  best to not bring his hopes up like I did to those two.

Your hands clench into fist, not wanting to see the pained look on his face. 

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

"I'll wait. Until the interhigh."

"Eh?" You blinked, your mouth flew open slightly, "B-but I rejected you-!"

"If you really rejected me, why did you hesitate. You usually say 'no' in an instant but just now..you were unsure," Tsukishima pointed out, "I won't lose to those two."

"You're..more persistent than I thought," you chuckled, not knowing what to do any more to make him stop liking you, "Fine, I'll tell you my answer at the inter high."

Tsukishima nodded, feeling a large weight on his shoulders lifted when he heard that.

It's not something you usually do but you gave him a deep bow, your eyes close shut, "Thank you for understanding, Tsukishima."

Tsukishima was taken aback by your actions but he did the same but not as deep as yours, "Likewise."

* * *

"Oh ,you found her, Tsukishima!" Daichi said, then noticed the drench appearance of the two of you, "Where did you find her?"

"She was sitting on a bench at the courtyard apparently taking a shower in the rain." He said and you glared at him, "Not that I care if she got lost anyway."

You puffed up your cheeks, brows furrowed, "If you didn't care then why did you run out all your way into the rain to find me, Eiffel Tower!"

"Because the rain might drown you since you're so short-"

"Arrghh! Come over here and let me strangle you-!"

_**Bang** _

The door of the gym opened and Kageyama stepped in, clothes and hair wet as well.

"Tobio.." You said and the boy perked up at your voice, his eyes widen when he saw you standing there. Making your way to your childhood friend, he suddenly look up, a scary look on his face.

"Dumbass!"

You squeaked.

"Do you know how long I ran into the rain to find you?! You had me worried! What the hell, (Name)?! Scaring me like that...damn it!"

"Sorry.." You mumbled, "I caused the two of you trouble."

The blackette sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. His gaze went to the blonde behind you and clicked his tongue, his mood turning even more sour than before.

"Don't I receive a 'thank you' finding her?" Tsukishima raised a brow and Kageyama cussed under his breath, ignoring the blonde as he walk out with you following him behind.

You turn around to look at Tsukishima and smiled, "Thanks, Tsukki-chan."

Tsukishima immediately tensed up, furrowing his brows, "Yeah..."

"HAH! TSUKISHIMA'S ALL RED!!" And thus began Nishinoya and Tanaka's teasing causing the blonde to grumble under his breath.

"Tobio," You called out to the visibly upset boy who turned and gave you a small glare, his lips forming a pout.

"Did something happen?" He asked, walking towards you, his height looming over your smaller form. Tsukishima's confession suddenly came back and you turned bright red, avoiding his gaze.

"It was nothing."

"___-"

"We were just arguing about dinosaurs."

Kageyama didn't buy it- obviously - seeing how stubborn you are being he doubt you'd tell the truth anytime soon. Maybe he can ask Tsukishima later but just seeing his face is enough to piss Kageyama off. Especially when he remembered that stupid kiss when Tsukishima was tutoring you in his house. 

It wasn't fair.

He was suppose to be your first-

_Ugh._

Kageyama's shoulders slumped  as the excused himself, going to the locker room to dry up and change his clothes. You can only stare at his retreating form hoping you didn't made him mad at you.

You've known Kageyama ever since elementary school and the way he's treating you now is different. Usually Kageyama wouldn't even dare try to hold your hand or walk extremely close to you. You were completely oblivious to his feelings towards you and you don't want to get his hopes up. You fear that your feelings for the male isn't real, a delusion. You need more time, more time to confirm your feelings and who it really belongs to so for now...

You can only bring their hopes up much to your disagreement with yourself.

* * *

What the _fuck_.

"-Hallelujah,Meat is god! Meat is god! O meat, meat, meat~ Put it together and you get-"

You deadpanned at the scene, debating to yourself whether to ignore them or join them in their happy dance. Heck, even Kageyama is in on this, awkwardly swaying and doing weird poses in which made you almost burst out in laughter - almost. A day passed by like a blink of an eye without any fights breaking out (especially between a certain king and lamppost) to your relief and it's finally the last day of training camp.

Currently, you are sitting on a bench watching the match between Fukurodani and Karasuno about to begin, taking a sip of water trying to cool yourself from the heat. Setting the cup of cold water beside you, you sighed, stomach growling.

Your eyes wandered around the gym, spotting a mop of blonde hair.

Tsukishima stood there around the corner with Yamaguchi, the shorter male chatting away like no tomorrow. As if he noticed your gaze, he turned only to look away the split second your eyes met.

_'What..?'_

* * *

"Thanks for helping out, (Name)-chan. Now that the barbecue's all set, let's dig in!" Yukie cheered.

The sound of multiple footsteps can be heard and you knew that they belong to the boys who are definitely hungry for the barbecue.

"BARBECUE!!" You heard Hinata yell from a distance and laugh under your breath at how enthusiastic he is even after the torturous practice match. Placing your stick atop of the cooking grid, you jump back with the meat sizzled because of the burning coal underneath.

Out of the blue, a guy you recognize pop up from behind you, "Do you need any help?"

Another one came over, "Is it to hot? Do you need any water?"

"(Name)-san, right? I can help you with the barbecue! Please eat to your hearts content!" One of the guys from Fukurodani said and before you can say anything, he placed five sticks of cooked barbecue on your plate.

"Eh..?" You blinked at the sudden attention you got, "Ah..thanks..?"

"Hey, wanna hang out- _geh_.." Daiki, the captain of Shinzen - or Broccoli head as you remembered paused when he felt a dangerous aura radiating near him. He slowly turned to see Nishinoya, Tanaka and Yamamoto glaring at him rather..murderously.

Then, you spot someone you've been wanting to talk to.

Tsukishima Kei.

He sat on a bench with an empty plate, a single stick on top of it. Ignoring the commotion between the boys, you went over to the blond, his confession still ringing in your head but didn't let it bother you. "Hey," you greeted, plopping down on the grass beside him, setting the plateful of barbecue on your lap.

"Hey," The blonde greeted back.

The two of you sat in silence, watching the others talking among each other from afar. It's a quiet spot where you sat, just around the corner of the area.

Suddenly, Tsukishina stood up.

"What the hell, why did you stand up so suddenly like that?!" You somehow felt offended at his actions. If he didn't want you to sit beside him, he could of at least say it and not just walking away. Cheeks puffed, you stood up and stubbornly followed him.

A few seconds of following the male like a duckling, he stopped.

"Go away."

"Hah? Why are you avoiding me anyway? Did I do something wrong or-"

"I remembered something."

You tilted you head slightly, "Something?"

"The kiss."

You almost dropped your plate, your cheeks turning red at the word 'kiss' when a memory popped up in your head. Tsukishima continue to walk and you followed.

"W-what made you think about that?" You asked then mumbled, "..of all times to bring that up.."

"I know you won't forgive me for that," He awkwardly shifted, his pace became slightly faster making it a bit hard for you to keep up.

You gaze down to your moving feet, "It was my first time, you know? You also took my second time.."

"I know. You said it to me last time."

"I don't mind," you said, turning to look at him with a smile. Tsukishima paused, stopping once again.

"AH, (NAME)-CHAN EAT BARBECUE WITH US!"

The calm atmosphere was shattered by Hinata who waved and shouted for you to come over to where most of the members are gathered. A sigh escapes your lips, looking at Tsukishima from the corner of your eye. Tapping him on the shoulder, he responded with a 'what', his eyes not meeting yours.

"We shouldn't keep them waiting."

"He called for _you_ , not me."

"Even though~ We're teammates, well, I'm just the manager but still, we're friends Tsukki-chan so you don't have to act all bitter to everyone- ah, look at me rambling again.." you mumbled, mentally scolding yourself, "Anyway," Taking the plate off your lap, you stood up and made your way to the group not before giving Tsukishima one final look, "Let's go?"

Tsukishima clicked his tongue, reluctantly standing from his spot, "If you insist, midget."

"Lamp post," You countered back, laughing.

The blonde's cheeks slightly reddened by the sound of your laughter.


	28. Mini Oikawa

It's a new day, a new week and the first preliminary.

"A mini Oikawa.."

"Eh?" The boy beside Ukai Ikkei blinked at your words. Only one manager is allowed down at the court so you and Yachi had to be up at the bleachers watching the match. That was when you met Ukai Ikkei for the first time in person along with the kids he teaches volleyball.

There is one kid however that reminds you of a certain setter. The similarity is just too uncanny, even the cheerful personality matches. Thank the heavens the boy isn't a jerk. His round, bright brown eyes look at you with confusion, his fluffy chocolate brown hair is tempting for you to ruffle it.

"Ukai-san, she's staring at me.."

"(l/n)-chan, right?" Ikkei asked.

You jumped, nodding at his question, thankful that he took you out from your thoughts or you would of tackle the little boy to the ground and hug him to death (no, that's not creepy at all..haha..).

"My name's (L/n)(Name), nice to finally meet you in person, Ukai-san."

"I'm Ogasawara Yuu!" The Oikawa lookalike said, raising his hand up in the air to get your attention.

"Ogasawara is a bit long.. I'll call you Oga-kun if that's alright with you?" He nodded, stepping closer to you. The boy look off the distance from the railing, "Ah, look it's Shou-chan!"

 _'Shou-chan..?'_ You repeated mentally, looking at the direction he pointed to see Hinata walking into the gym with Kageyama beside him. They're going up against Ougiminami and if they win they'll get to go against Kakugawa. Just thinking about playing two matches in one day is enough to make you puke but if it's the boys, you have no doubt they can do it.

"The match is about to start!"

* * *

They won.

Karasuno won both matches.

A happy squeal escapes from your lips that was muffled by your hand. You ran down to greet the team with Yachi following behind you. Luckily, you reached them just as they exited the gym with tired smiles and hopeful looks.

"We did it!" Hinata cheered, "Now we're at the same level as the Grand King and Ushiwaka Japan!"

 _'Ushiwaka Japan? Pfft-'_ You snickered to yourself at the ridiculous nickname, walking up behind the group, "Hey guys," You greeted, walking beside Kageyama. The setter jumped slightly at your sudden appearance, a pink hue beginning to blossom on his cheeks. Tsukishima who is walking behind with Yamaguchi looked between you and Kageyama with an unchanged look on his face.

Hinata have an excited look on his face, "Did you see that two meter guy, __-chan?! He was so tall!"

"I did, but you guys manage to win. Great job," You smiled, staring up at Kageayama who began to sputter nonsense, his gaze avoiding yours. He knew the compliment is towards everyone but he couldn't help but feel flustered every time both your eyes met.

"____-chan, Hitoka-chan," Kiyoko called out making you stop on your tracks, "I'm going to see if anything got left behind. You two can go ahead."

"Right!" Yachi saluted playfully while you nodded.

On the way to the exit, you and Yachi chat about random things from weird things happening in school to the clothing store that was on sale last Sunday. Everything was calm. Until it was ruined by Hinata.

"AAHHH I FORGOT MY LUNCHBOX!" Hinata yelled in a panic, rushing off to the gymnasium to retrieve his forgotten lunchbox.

"That dumbass.." Kageyama look at Hinata's distancing form with a shake of his head.

The team made their way out of the school where the match was held and waited for Kiyoko to return.

"That's weird..Kiyoko isn't here yet," Sugawara said, looking around to find the girl but there were no traces of her.

"What if something happened to Kiyoko-san?!" Nishinoya yelled out of the blue followed by Tanaka. And the two began to think up of scenarios of what happened to her. 

"Hinata probably bump into her along the way so I guess there's no need to worry.." You tried to reassure them but they simply ignored you causing you to sweat dropped.

"____-chan!!"

A familiar squeaky voice yelled your name and you perked up, looking around. Your eyes landed on a nest of brown hair and a small smile made its way to your lips. Shifting your gaze from Ogasawara, you look at the entrance to see Ikkei standing there, shaking his head then went back inside. Your attention went back to the young boy in front of you, the rest of the Karasuno volleyball team eyeing him with equally curious looks.

"Oh, Oga-kun?" You looked down at the boy confused. The boys eyes brighten as he hugged you, height only reaching your waist.

"I just wanted to greet you good bye and- and- see you later!" He said, letting go of you then ran back off into the building, probably where Ikkei was. 

"Who's that kid?" Tsukishima raised a brow at the retreating boy. He saw you giving the boy a hug moments ago and it pisses him off a bit at the sight. No. He can't be angry at a little boy, can he? How childish it would be of him to do so.

You turned to look at him, a smile on your face, "He's one of Ukai Ikkei-san's students."

 _'Also..why does he look like a child version of Oikawa-san / That grand king?!'_ They both thought simultaneously.

"Ah, he's so cute.." you cooed, waving at the boy who in return waved back with a grin on his face, "If only he's a bit older.."

' _Urk_ , w _e lose to a mini Oikawa..!'_ The two of them thought, teeth clenched. As if they'd lose to a kid!

Kageyama turned around and grabbed you by the shoulder, looking at you with those intense eyes, "(Name)-chan please tell me how you feel!"

"That's right, you shouldn't keep us waiting like that, idiot. Just tell us who you like already."

"I thought I'll give my answers at the final day!?"


	29. Your brother

_Days later ..._

Sitting on the bench in between Yachi and Kiyoko, you watched as the boys practice volleyball. You drank the water from the bottle aggressively, obviously annoyed at something. Drinking every last drop of the liquid, you slammed the poor plastic onto the bench, seething. Yachi squeaked scooting away from you.

"To think that Kageyama went to Aoba Johsai without telling me..! So frustrating.." 

"____-chan please calm down.." Yachi mumbled.

Crossing your arms together at your chest, you released a heavy sigh, eyes glaring down at the floor. People would have mistaken you for a child about to have a tantrum if it wasn't for the highschool uniform you are wearing. Suddenly, you pulled out your phone and Yachi look at you curiously.

Placing the phone to your ear, you wait for the person you're calling to answer. Which didn't take long.

"H-hello..?"

"Tobio, I want pictures."

"Eh?"

"You know what I'm talking about," you mumbled, "..I ask you to do this everytime during middleschool."

The line went silent.

"...no."

"Why? You know I can sell them to his fangirls."

"Why are you suddenly asking me to do-"

"Money, Tobio."

"..."

"Tobio?"

He hung up.

You pulled the phone away from your ear and set the device on your lap, a blank expression on your face, "I have no reason to live."

"__-___-chan!?" Yachi panicked while Kiyoko simply sweat dropped at the scene happening in front of her.

* * *

"Ah, Tsukki-chan, where are you going?" It was around four when Tsukishima told Daichi he needed to leave early in which the captain agreed to let him. The said salty boy is now making his way out of the gym until you called him out.

"None of your business," He answered in a split second, putting on his headphones and exited the gym.

You stared at his back with a blank look on your face, lips pursed together. When you made sure Tsukishima is out of hearing range, you stood up from your seat and grab your bag, feeling your bum numb from sitting too long. Making your way to Daichi, you gave him a sheepish smile and the captain only blinked, sweat dripping down his face as he panted slightly from the practice.

"___, what is it?"

"May I go home earlier too?"

Daichi blinked once again. This time, Sugawara stepped in, "Is something the matter?"

"___ wants to go home earlier."

Sugawara look at you then to Daichi, that angelic smile on his face,  "Well, I don't see what's wrong. I'll tell the coach for you. He went to the toilet just now."

"Thank you, senpai!"

* * *

You ~~stalked~~ followed him.

Well, curiosity killed the cat but if you can manage to survive curiousity after all these times, why not?

Tsukishima stopped and your breath hitched, hiding behind a lamppost that obvious doesn't hide your whole body and is still visible. He pulled out his phone, string at the screen for a second. Tsukishima clicked his tongue, taking his headphone out of his ears and let it hang on his neck. The blonde bring the phone to his ears and continue to walk.

"I wonder where he's going.." you spoke under your breath and continue to follow him but this time hiding behind objects as to not be see by him. For example, crouching behind a smelly trashcan or leaning against a post as if you're trying to become one with it.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm almost at the gate. I'll be fine no need to wait for me there. I'm not a kid," Tsukishima said into the phone, a noticebly annoyed look on his face. The blonde hang up and shove the phone back into his pocket.

He can just feel their stares on his back.

A sigh escapes his lips, turning around to glare at  something- or someone hiding behind the lamppost.

"Why are you following me?"

"Because I'm bored?" You blinked, poking your head out, that stupid smile that managed to make his heart flutter plastered on your face. Tsukishima paused, blankly staring at you. The male walked over to you, looking down at your form.

Suddenly, he flicked you on the forehead making you yelp, rubbing your hand over the spot as reflex.

"Ow! Tsukki-chan, it hurts!"

"Maybe you should try to stop that stalking tendencies of yours. Creep."

"Mean!" You yelled, "I do not have stalking tendencies!"

"What's going on!?" A man in his early twenties stepped out of the gym, a panicked look on his face. The man's lips slowly formed an 'o' when he laid his eyes on Tsukishima then grinned.

"I heard someone yelling and thought it was a robbery or something. It was just you, Kei," The man's attention went to you, "Oh, is this your friend?"

"Just a classmate-"

"We're friends,'" You said, nudging Tsukishima on the arm with a small glare.

The man laughed at the small interaction between you two.

"I'm Tsukishime Akiteru, I hope Kei's treating you nicely," Akiteru introduced himself.

Your heart almost stop.

Akiteru Tsukishima.

Kei Tsukishima.

**Tsukishima.**

"B-brothers!?" You gaped, looking back and forth between the two. Akiteru laughed sheepishly while Tsukishima rolled his eyes.

"Hard to believe, right?" Akiteru gave you a smile that sends arrows through your already fragile heart.

You wondered if they are really brothers since they're a complete..polar opposite from each other. A voice called Akiteru from inside the gym and he excused himself and jogged back into where the team are practicing volleyball.

"Tsukki-chan.."

"What?"

"Your brother's hot."

"...hah?"


	30. Johzenji

It was the Main Preliminary's day and boy are you nervous even though you're not the one going to play in the court. You had came late and had to take the bus to the stadium while the rest are already at the locker room to prepare for the upcoming 'war' against other teams. If you remembered, the first team Karasuno is about to face is-

Someone bumped against your side and instinctively, the first thing you do is to apologize, "Ah- sorry, I-" 

"Woah, cutie!"

You blinked, staring up at the unfamiliar male looking down at you with a playful expression on his face ,his dyed blond hair slicked back and- is that a _tongue_ piercing? You gulped a lump that was stuck in your throat. Is he some sort of delinquent? Crap, what are you suppose to do? Kick him in the balls and run away screaming bloody murder? You've never been confronted by these type of guys before. Your eye caught the attention at the words on his team jacket.

_Johzenji_

You blinked. Isn't that...

"I didn't know Karasuno have _three_ manager," The blonde whistled, circling around you like a shark. His actions made your mood drop in an instant. You simply glared at him, crossing your arms in defiance and a sign of insecurity, "You're really cute, wanna hang out after the match? The other manager is damn sexy but you're.." He stopped, blowing into your ears making you cringe, "..ravishing."

"No, thank you." You spat in a curt manner, face contorted in disgust, "I have a boyfriend."

The boy raised a brow, "Oh? Who is it?"

Crap. If you bring out your phone and show him a picture of a model he wouldn't believe so the only thing you can do now is something you might regret for the next fifty years. Out of the blue, you grab the nearest person walking by, praying that it's not some old geezer or a middle aged man- or worse, a five year old child, "This guy is my boyfriend!"

"(Name)-chan?"

Shit.

Craning your neck up, your eyes met with chocolate brown ones and you realize who it is.

Oikawa Tooru.

Behind him are the rest of his teammates staring at the scene with either confused looks or amused eyes. Even the two Aoba Jousai coaches looked dumbfounded at your bold declaration.

"Kids these days are so daring.." Head coach Irihata muttered under his breath while coach Mizoguchi just sighed.

The scene was almost comical.

A nervous laughter escapes your lips but nonetheless continue on your 'act'.

The blonde taised a brow, not believing you as he eyed Oikawa with a small glare (probably envying his good looks), "He's your boyfriend?"

"Yeah, that's right! R-right, Tooru?" You nudged him on the side and he finally understood why. Deciding to take advantage of this chance, he wrapped an arm around your shoulder, a smile on his face.

"Yeah, she's my cute little milk bread!"

_Little milk bread..?_

You swear you heard Kunimi snorted in the background and the rest of the third years wheezing at the horrible nickname. The blonde boy huffed, eyeing the two of you before walking away. When the blonde guy is away from hearing range, you let out a sigh of relief, almost dropping down to your knees.

You mumbled, "That was close.."

"(Name)-chan, what's going on? Was that guy hitting on you..?" Oikawa asked, looking at you with fake curiosity, obviously knowing what was going on. You only smiled sheepishly up at him, pushing the arm that wrapped around your shoulder off. You took two steps forward then turn around to face the brunette, your eyes shifting from him to the team behind him.

"It was nothing," You reaasured, "I have to go to my team-"

"Aw, but (Name)-chan, I rarely get to see you anymore.." Oikawa pouted, not willing to let you go just yet, "Spend more time with your senpai?"

"But I'm already late for the team meeting Oikawa.. senpai." 

The brunette pouted, hugging your arm like a baby kaola never wanting to let its mother go, "(Name)-chan~ At least give senpai a good luck kiss before the match~"

"Ugh," Hanamaki rolled his eyes, "It's like middle school all over again."

Matsukawa nodded, "And he dated other girls when he obviously likes little manager over here.."

Iwaizumi only nodded, staring at the scene with an unamused look on his face. When he notice Oikawa still bothering you, he walked up to the captain and slammed a fist onto the brunette's skull.

"Gah-! Iwa-chan?!"

"Dumbass, she have to go back to her team so stop bothering her already!" 

"Ugh..Iwa-chan~ If you keep scowling like that you'll get wrinkles- _Ack_!!"

"Shut your mouth Shittykawa!" 

* * *

It was like middle school again.

You got dragged by none other than Oikawa as he walked confidently in the hallway of the stadium, heads turned to look at his direction as he walked by with Iwaizumi beside him. You dead panned at the situation you're in and hope someone- anyone- would come to save you. 

A flash of messy, bright orange hair caught your attention and you turned your head to see Hinata standing in front of the men's toilet while hugging himself. You couldn't see his face since his back is facing yours. Oikawa looked at the same direction you are looking and a smirk made its way to his face, walking over to Hinata's direction.

"What'cha doing?" Oikawa asked in that sickly sweet voice of his.

Hinata flinched, stiffly craning his neck to look behind him.

_'T-the great king and seijoh's ace! Why is __-chan with them?!'_

"I heard you defeated the two meter guy, great job." Iwaizumi spoke up and Hinata stammered something out in which you sweat dropped, a small smile on your face at Hinata's reaction.

"This shrimp is a handful during matches. Why don't we go bury him somewhere no one can ever find him?" Oikawa grinned evilly while  Hinata let out a yelp, backing away only to bump into someone.

Ushijima Wakatoshi.

"Hinata Shouyo." Ushijima said, then look to the two behind the orange haired boy, "Oikawa and Iwaizumi," Then to you, "..(l/n)."

It was your turn to get scared. How did he know your name? You two only met during Kitagawa Daichi vs Shiratorizawa middle school matches and he didn't even bother to know your name or even spare a glance at you _at all_. Oikawa neared you, glaring at Ushijima.

"Oi, she's mine."

You almost choked.

"Senpai!? Stop spouting nonsense!"

"Says the one claiming me to be her boyfriend!"

You went silent, feeling your face heating up in embarrassment. While you're dwelling in your mini shame, Oikawa continue to talk to Ushijima about the match and who will win, his hands brushing against yours.

* * *

After you managed to ~~escape~~ excuse yourself, you immediately went to where Yachi was and greeted her. The blonde girl was worried sick thinking someone might have kidnapped you (she was partially right though..). You looked down at the court and see Karasumno warming up then your gaze went to the other team. Johzenji. A familiar mop of blonde hair caught your attention and you jumped when both your eyes met.

_'Shit.'_

A grin made its way to his lips, raising his hand up to point at you, "It's the cutie from this morning! Hey!! I don't care if you're that Oikawa's girlfriend or whatever but wanna grab something to eat after this match!" Terushima waved up at you while you stared in horror as everyone's attention went to you. He announced it. The whole court can hear it.

Both Tsukishima and Kageyama was silently confused and triggered.


	31. Soon

"Daichi-san!" You gasped as the said male fell onto the floor and went still. The Karasuno team went to surround him and a few minutes passed by until he finally moved and helped himself up to the bench. You see Tanaka made his way over to his captain with his head bowed down. A sigh escapes your lips and look up. 

Your eyes met Oikawa's from the other side. The brunette gave you that dashing smile of his and you became a blubbering mess, ducking your head to avoid his gaze.  

So he's watching the match too..

"Bring it!!" you heard Ennoshita yelled and turned your attention back to the court. It seems he's the substitute.

* * *

Karasuno won.

You followed Yachi down the stairs to meet with the team. 

Your eyes sparkled at the sight of the team, "Great job out there!"

"___-chaaaaaan, Yachi-saaaaaan!!" Hinata ran over to you, a happy look on his face as he began to talk about how amazing the quick was. How you wanted to pet on those orange fluffy hair of his. Your hand automatically went on top of his head, slowly ruffling the cotton candy like hair. _'Fluffy..'_ You thought. Hinata blinked at your act, not sure whether to snap you out of the trance or to just let you pet his hair. It felt strangely good.

"HINATA YOU DUMBASS!!" Kageyama's shout made you snapped out of it and turn to see the angry blueberry running towards the two of you at full speed.

"Sorry Hinata-kun! Your hair is just so soft!" You said, a small laugh escaping your lips when he blew a fuse.

Kageyama grabbed onto Hinata's shoulders, shaking it back and forth, "What do you think you're doing to ___?!"

Tsukishima who was standing in the background smirked and said loudly so Kageyama can hear, "Look at the king, getting angry over something so small."

"Hah?! Say that again Tsukishima!" Kageyama fumed, being held back by Tanaka who told him to 'calm tthe hell down'.

You sighed, turning to see Daichi coming over to the group along side with Kiyoko.

"Daichi-san!" The captain stood in front of you, a noticeable bruise on his cheek. Your hand slowly trace his cheek and immediately retracted it when he winced ,"I-I'm sorry! Are you feeling alright?"

Daichi chuckled, "I'm feeling better than before , (l/n)."

"That's a relief.."

Daichi gave you a thumbs up and a reassuring smile, "Don't worry, I'll play twice as hard on the next match."

Kageyama and Tsukiahima emitted a dark aura.

* * *

**Dateko VS Aoba Jousai**

Dateko's strength is on defense while Aoba Jousai is offense.

You wondered how will this be played out. Sitting beside Kageyama a bit father from the rest of the team, the feeling of a weight on your chest. Now that you think about it. After this Preliminary is done, you have to make a choice. Releasing a shaky sigh, you fidgeted with your fingers, trying to forget about the near future.

The sound of a whistle made you jumped and Kageyama looked at you from the corner of his eyes. Your hair was tied in a ponytail but he prefer it to be let down and that lips of your..how he wanted to feel it against his-

Kageyama slapped his own face, causing his team and other audience to turn to look at him - the cause of the slapping  sound. He heard Tsukishima snicker and an irk mark appeared on his forehead, craning his neck to give the blonde a death glare. Tsukishima raised  brow, that shit eating smirk on his face made Kageyama even more annoyed than before.

The two had a staredown until your voice made Kageyama break eyes contact with the blonde.

"Ah, Oikawa-senpai is serving again.."

A pang on his chest was felt when he heard you say that. Could it be..you still have feelings for the Great King? Even during middle school, your attention would always be on the brunette more than him, your childhood friend. He don't want that. What if you choose Oikawa? He won't know what to do.

"Do you still like him?" You followed Kageyama's gaze and saw that he is looking at none other than the grand king himself. You pursed your lips, not knowing how to answer that. Your childhood friend was waiting for your answer but a few minutes passed and you haven't answered his question yet. "You...you don't have to answer that."

"Mmh," You nodded, your eyes still trained at the match in front of you,  "I...don't know, to be honest." You let out a groan and plopped your head on Kageyama's shoulder's who immediately stuttered, tensing up. You pouted, "What are you acting shy for. We've been doing this since we were kids, Tobio."

"Your head is heavy, dumbass."

You let out a ' _hmp'_ , "Geez, you were so cute and proper when you were young. Now you've grown into a grumpy blueberry."

"G-grumpy..blueberry?!"

The smug Tsukishima stared at the scene, not amused.

* * *


	32. She

You were standing by the entrace waiting for the rest of your team to change out of their sweaty attire. Kiyoko went to the toilet and Yachi is waiting beside you.

"Oh, if it isn't ___-chan," A girl with long black hair greeted, her eyes shimmer under the lighting. Yachi squeaked, intimidated by the beautiful lady. You looked up from your phone, eyes widened.

"Megumi-san," you greeted her with a small bow, "Congratulations on winning first place."

"So you've heard. It is such a shame you quit playing the piano. You have potential in you," Despite her snobby-like attitude, she's actually a nice person. She may sound sarcastic but that is how she is. Megumi tends to act a lot older than her age - hell, her body is like a womans with those curves and full grown-

The more you think about it the more insecure you feel.

"What are you doing here? I thought you have no interest in sports."

"My, aren't you being a bit wary," Megumi placed a palm over her lips, her eyes shimmering in amusement, "I'm here ro visit someone of course."

"Ah, ___-chan, New manager-chan! ..and Megumi," Oikawa slowed into a halt as he stood beside you. The male eyed his ex-girlfriend, suddenly becoming silent. You gulped. This is bad- this is really, really bad. You can just feel the tension around the room and how it suddenly became cold. Then, Oikawa forced a fake smile, "It's been a while. How are you?"

Megumi simply smiled, "I'm doing good Oikawa. Are you feeling fine as well?"

How can she be so calm!?

"I'm fine," Oikawa's answer is curt.

"Don't worry __-chan. I'm not going to steal him from you. Besides.." she trailed off then chuckled. You raised a brow, wondering what is she thinking about that is so funny, "I was just dating him for fun. I'm sure Oikawa also did too."

Oikawa coughed awkwardly.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

Megumi giggled at his question, "Like senpai, like Kouhai."

"Well..I'm here ro visit my cousin. He made it to the premilies."

"I didn't know you have a cousin." The brunette furrowed his brows.

"With how much you concentrate more on volleyball than your girlfriend, I am not surprise one bit," Megumi placed a hand on her hips. Oikawa grumbled. Megumi flashed you a look.

"It's Ushijima."

Eh...

EH?!

USHIJIMA'S COUSIN?!

You look at her from head to toe. How..?

Oikawa also look at her with a shocked look.

Megumi chuckled then leaned closer to you, her breath tickling your ear.

You blinked, "Megumi-san?"

"Be careful of Oikawa. He may look like a normal playboy but he's actually a wolf. He'll eat you up," Megumi whispered, giving you a pat on the back. She straightened up and bowed, "If you would excuse me, I have to go meet my dear cousin."

A wolf..? How..

You don't understand her at all.

"Geez..she talks like a heiress," Oikawa mumbled, shoving a hand in the pocket of his pants. His eyes lingered on Megumi's back for a moment before it went to you who remained silent the whole time, listening to their conversation. That new blond manager is looking frantically between you and him. He swore she looks like she's about to faint from how much she's shaking and how pale her face is.

"See you later, Oikawa-senpai," you said with a small nod, linking arms with Yachi and pulled her away.

Oikawa reached out for you, "Wait, __-chan-"

You craned your neck to look at him and flashed him a smile, "We have to face you on the next match. You should go back to your team and rest."  
  
The brunette dropped his hand as it fell to his side. He then bring his hand and plsced it over the lower part of his face and sighed.

_'Ugh, she's so cute.'_

* * *

' _That was something.._ ' Yachi thought trailing behind you.

It became silent for a moment until Yachi spoke up.

"__-chan, do you like someone at the moment?" Yachi asked and then waved her hand when you turn to look at her with raised brows, "You don't have to answer that! S-sorry.."

You hummed, "Well...I used to like someone. But at the moment..." That person suddenly came to mind and your face flushed, "I-I'm not sure..yet."

Yachi's eyes sparkled, "Who was the person you used to like? Could it be..."

Oh no. Did she found out?

Only Kageyama knew about your long time crush on Oikawa so if she knows will she tell the others??? Hinata???

If Hinata knew then it would be the end of you. With how loud he is. You mentally screamed.

"It was Tsukishima, wasn't it!"

You sputtered.

"That guy?!"

"Eh!? But you two looks so close! Then who, Kageyama-kun? Since you're childhood friends."

"No."

"Tanaka-senpai?"

"...."

Screw it, you're going to tell her. You can't let her misunderstand or shit would getting messier than it already is.

You gave her a dead panned stare, "Yachi...it was Oikawa-senpai."

She blinked. Slowly, her eyes widened, mouth agape.

"HIIIIIIIIIIIMM?!?!"

* * *

"__-CHAAAAAANN, YACHI-SAAAAAAANN, OVER HERE!!" Hinata waved at the two of you. He suddenly quietened down, causing the rest of the team to look up and towards the direction Hinata was looking.

There you walked beside Yachi, red faced as she kept asking you random questions about your middle school years.

"Isn't it suppose to be the other way round?" Sugawara sweat dropped.

"(L/n)'s flustered," Daichi chuckled.

Ah, they act like a second parent.

You two stopped in front of the team, Kiyoko greeted you a 'welcome back'.

"Hey, Yachi-san, why __-chan's all red like that?"

Yachi sighed, dreamily. She shook her head confusing Hinata more, "It's nothing."

"Eh.."

You let out a small breath, 

" _Have you ever tried to make a move on him?!"_

_"What did you like about him? His looks? Talent?...personality??"_

_"How 'bout Kageyama-kun? Have you two ever tried dating?"_

Yachi your questions are going to kill me..

"Let's go, __-" Tsukishima pushed past Kageyama, shoulders hitting against each other and grabbed you by the arm.

"She's coming with me, king."

Kageyama glared daggers at the blond who simply sent him a sneer.

"Tsukishima? Oi, what the fuck are you doing- can you walk a bit slower?! Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi help me!!"

Yamaguchi only stared at you with an awkward smile on his face, shifting away from the two of you.

"YAMAGUCHI YOU TRAITOR!!"


	33. It's okay to cry sometimes

Karasuno won against Aoba Jousai.

Yes, it was quicker than you expected now that you thought back about it. You don't know whether to feel happy for your team or to feel bad for Aoba Jousai. Maybe both.

While the Karasuno volleyball team are cheering in happiness, you were in a pit of worry and confusion. You remembered the promise you made with a certain volleyball captain that if he won the preliminary, you would go out with him.

But he didn't.

You excused yourself from the celebrating group. Walking out of the building, you spotted a bench right outside and sat right down. The cold autumn wind breezed passed by and you shivered slightly. You should've brought a scarf or a thicker jacket. Even with the jacket and pants you wore, it didn't help ease the cold at all. A huff escaped your lips as you look up at the evening sky. The street lights were just beginning to turn on. 

Why did you come out to the cold anyway? 

Idiot.

You slapped yourself in the cheek making some passerby look at you strangely. 

Could it be that...

You're waiting for something to happen when you step out of the building? Only to be disappointed that that something don't happen like how you expected to be in your head. A group of boys walked passed you and your gaze immediately went to them only to sigh in discouragement. It was just some group of boys that came to watch the match today. Sure, one of the guy had the same hair color but the hairstyle didn't match at all.

Shaking your head, you forced yourself not to think about it too much.

Now that the team won, they are one step closer to going to the nationals! That's what you are suppose to be thinking about right now! Not some...guy...

You slapped yourself in the cheek once again.

You made up your mind. The boys are pursuing their dreams while you're just there doing nothing but cheer at the sidelines. You got to do something in your life too. You want to compete, to be recognized, to have a sense of achievement like Karasuno did. Watching them try their hardest made you motivated to do something too.

You're...

...going to enter a piano competition!

You pumped your fist into the air and let out an audible 'yush!'. The old lady who was sitting a few benches away eyed you worriedly. She saw you slapped yourself twice and feeling bummed out and now you're being all happy.

You whipped out your phone and messaged the team that you will be going first and told them about your sudden motivation to enter a contest.

Beep

_'T-that was a fast reply.'_

Beep

Beep

Beep

"Eh?! That's a lot of replies!" You began to panic, trying to read through all of them.

_**Sugawara** _

_That's good to hear __-chan! The team and I will be cheering you on! ^^_

_**Nishinoya** _

_THATS THE SPIRIT (L/N)!! SEEING US COMPETE REALLY MADE YOUR BLOOD PUMP HUH! YOUR SENPAI WILL GIVE HIS FULL SUPPORT!!!! YOU BETTER BEAT THEIR ASSES AND GET FIRST PLACE_

_**Tsukishima** _

_Oh? The lazy shorty is suddenly motivated? Is the world ending soon? You suck at playing piano and won't get first place anyway so just give up._

_**Kageyama** _

_Good luck._

You looked at Kageyama's message, feeling your mood getting better. It was rare of him to compliment you. He could barely utter a compliment without stuttering like a broken tape. This simple message of his really made you smile. But then your attention turned to Tsukishima and his asshole message. You pouted. At least a 'good luck' message like Kageyama would suffice. Damn string bean.

Nonetheless, you're happy.

* * *

"I made up my mind," You spoke up during dinner, "I'm going to enter the piano competition after the preliminary is over."

Your parents both look up from their plate, wondering what made you suddenly want to enter the competition. It wasn't because they were against you entering. In fact, they would support you with their fullest abilities. Your mom set the spoon and fork down and wipe her lips with a tissue.

"Why all of a sudden?" She asked, "Months ago, you didn't want to continue learning piano and now you want to enter a contest?"

"W-well..I just felt like it..?" You gave her a sheepish smile, scratching the back of your head.

Your dad who just came back from a long business trip and was silent the whole time finally spoke up, "You can go practice after you finish your dinner."

You let out an inaudible gasp, eyes practically sparkled.

"I'll start practicing right away!" You quickly munch on your dinner and chugged down the glass of water. You stood up from your seat and ran up the stairs, suddenly filled with motivation.

Your mom called from the dining room, "Not too loud, the neighbors might complain again!"

"Okay!"

"What's gotten into her?" Your mom look at your dad who shrugged as he continue to eat his dinner.

"As long as she's happy then everything's fine," He said.

* * *

It was the next day. The day Karasuno will compete against Shiratorizawa. The team members were nervous of course but at the same time, they feel this adrenaline rush of wanting to win and do their best. You too, were the same.  Standing there beside Yachi, you two stare at the court below you with anticipation with the rest of the cheering squad. Yes, Karasuno finally have a cheering squad and made the team even more nervous and panicky than before which was a bit embarrassing. Akiteru - Tsukishima's older brother is also here in a 'disguise' which consist of a cap and a pair of sunglasses. Not suspicious at all.

"If it isn't Kei's girlfriend," Akiteru suddenly appeared beside you, a grin on his face.

"A-Ah, I'm not his girlfriend."

Akiteru's shoulders slumped, "You two should go out. If only you know how much Kei talks about y- geh..." the man froze when his eyes met with the unwelcoming stare of his younger brother. You sweat dropped, wondering if these two are really related.

When the match started, you were cheering as much as you can. You were so into the match you didn't notice a certain brunette on the other side along with his childhood friend. But he noticed you.

The match was stressful to watch and Yachi was clinging to you the whole time, mumbling incoherent words that you don't seem to get. But the good thing was , Karasuno won.

Just like that.

The team was celebrating and cheering, especially that loud Hinata. Kiyoko even cried a bit along with you.

All of you decided to walk home together, having random discussion here and there. You guys even stopped to buy something at the convenience store and celebrated in front of the shop. Some people gave you weird glances but you guys didn't care. You were happy that Karasuno made it this far.

Suddenly, Sugawara cleared his throat, gaining at the attention of everyone.

"Since we won against Shiratorizawa, there's still one more competition we have to attend to."

"Huh?"

"__-chan's piano competition," Sugawara said. Everyone turned to look at you and you laughed nervously, "We're looking forward to the competition __-chan. We'll all be there to watch you!" Sugawara patted you on the shoulder, giving you a thumbs up. You smiled back and nodded.

"Do your best!!"

"I'm your biggest fan __-chan!"

"Beat 'em all!"

* * *

It was one of those rare days where your parents allow you to go outside without any protest. Skipping into your old piano school, the familiar woman at the reception gasped at your appearance.

"__-chan, It's been a long time! Look at you, all grown.." She said, bringing you into a hug. The woman then let go, taking in your form and clapped her hands together, "That's right. Is there something you need? I thought you quit piano?"

"I'm here to practice a bit. The neighbors were complaining about the noise," You smiled sheepishly.

"It's already evening so there are lots of free rooms. Feel free to pick one."

"Thank you~"

You skipped up the stairs and went into a random room where there's an acoustic piano there. It was a room that could barely fit three people in.Yeah, those rooms in music schools. No window, and almost not enough space to move around. You stared at the music sheet in front of you and grinned. Time to practice.

How many hours has it been? Two? Four? You were so into it you didn't notice Rena slidibg the door open.

"(l/n)-chan, it's almost eleven. We're closing up. You should go back home or your parents will worry," One of the teacher's said, standing at the doorway of the small cramped room. You look up from the piano and crane your neck to look at her then nodded.

10 :  47

You thanked the woman and keep all your belongings into the folder. Out of the studio, you walked down the road, your eyes threatening to shut close. You wonder if your parents are going to be pissed at you for coming home this late.

You didn't mean to practice in the studio until ten in the evening. A yawn escaped your lips and you clutched the folder filled with music sheets to your chest. You felt queasy and slightly fatigue, your eyes were threatening to shut close. Your body swayed, hand leaning onto a post before making your way to cross to the other side.

It was then you realized something.

Was that green light for pedestrians or-

The sound of honking made your eyes shot wide as you turned to see a bright light rushing towards you followed by unbearable pain. The last thing you saw was a person- possibly the driver coming out of their car yelling something.

* * *

The sound of an annoying beep constantly ringed and you groaned, twisting and turning on what you guessed is a bed. A really soft and small bed. Your eyes fluttered open and you are greeted by a white ceiling.

"Mom..? D...ad?" You croacked.

"They're down at the food court having lunch."

Tsukishima's voice made you snap out of your trance. Your eyes widened, sitting up. The blonde didn't even stop you as you winced in pain. 

"What happened?"

"You got hit by a car, that's what happened."

"How 'bout Kageyama- where is he?"

Tsukishima huffed at the metion of your childhood friend, "He just left. Your parents told me to take care of you until they came back. The team bought some things for you while you were unconscious."

"How many days was I out?" 

"Almost a week. Don't move too much or the wound might reopen and the doctor had to restitch it. Don't move your legs too much- Oi, are you even listeni-"

"I'm finding the remote for the TV," You grumbled.

"You could've just asked, stupid," Tsukishima handed you the remote that was set on the table.

You huffed, taking the remote. Fortunately, both your arms were safe but your legs were fractured. It would take months to heal and you probably couldn't run properly anymore.  You could also feel a sting coming from the chest area where the bandage were wrapped around it. It must have been a direct hit.

"The wheel of the car ran over your legs and the head of the car made a direct hit to your chest resulting in internal bleeding was what the doctor said. Luckily, your hands weren't hit in anyway," He suddenly stood up and you looked up at him in confusion, "I'm going to call your parents. You stay here and watch TV. I'll call the nurse for you too."

"No," You grabbed his wrist and looked at him in the eye, "Stay, please."

Tsukishima sighed for the upteenth time and sat back down, "Alright. Don't blame me when you suddenly feel hungry or you need to use the toilet. I'm not helping you into the wheelchair."

"Whatever," you huffed, feeling a slight sprain on your wrist despite it not being damaged, "It's like fate doesn't want me to enter the piano competition," You sighed, staring at your hand, "Lucky~ Good thing these didn't get fractured."

The blond eyed you as you switch from channel to channel to find something interesting. Once you found a program that caught your eye, you plopped back down onto the pillow and sighed in content. 

"How.."

It was almost an inaudible whisper.

You turn to face the blonde once more, "Huh?"

He has his hands clenching on the fabric of his pants, teeth gritting against each other and brows furrowed.

"Tsuki-"

"You're so calm at almost everything! You got into this stupid mess, you have been stressing out on the piano competition coming up and you got into a car crash yet here you are chilling in the hospital room watching stupid TV shows as if nothing happened!"

You stared at Tsukishima for a moment, amused at his rambling. You grinned while the male fumed silently, "Tsukki-chan, I'm seeing a new side of you." This was the first time you've ever seen him lose his composure.

"Shut up."

"Hmm..fine by me," Your attention turned back to the television in front of you, glancing at Tsukishima from time to time from the corner of your eyes. He was clearly annoyed and frustrated at your carefree attitude towards the bad shit that happened in your life. You sighed, still facing the TV, "It's because I don't give a shit. I just go with the flow, I don't complain when bad things happen," You realized a small mistake you said and coughed awkwardly, "Well, sure I _would_ complain at the beginning but eventually, I just don't dwell much in my problems and live freely without worrying about anything. If that night that car hit me and I died, I just accept it."

"You're so selfish."

You remained silent, eyes trained on the TV.

"Look at me!" He suddenly snapped making you flinch and reluctantly turned to look at him. Usually you would be teasing him at this point but the look on his face made you scared. He was glaring at you disapprovingly, teeth gritted. 

Tsukishima was angry- no, livid. How dare you say something like that so casually. He didn't expect you to be like this. He didn't expect you to get hit by a car and end up in the hospital just the day after they won against Shiratorizawa. Give me a damn break, he thought to himself when he saw you laying there on the hospital bed surrounded by the volleyball team as your parents were waiting outside. Did you know how scared he was when he heard the news that you got hit by a car? If only you saw his and Kageyama's reaction. No, the whole team's reaction. Yachi was a sobbing mess as Kiyoko tried to comfort here, Hinata was shocked and unable to say anything. Then there's Kageyama just dropped down to his knees at the sight of your unconscious body with tubes sticking out. Daichi and Asahi had to help him up.  Maybe you might feel the slightest of guilt and rethink what you just said.

"How about the other people around you! Have you thought about how much they will suffer?!" He fumed, "You're not the only one who will suffer! Don't  say something like that so pridefully!"

You could only pursed your lips together and listen. You couldn't  retort. He was right. The thought of leaving your parents behind..leaving the volleyball team behind...leaving _him*_ behind. The air around you became quiet save for the sounds coming from the television. 

The blonde sighed, shoulders still tensed before it gradually relaxed. He turned away from you who is still staring at him. Tsukishima adjusted his glasses and crossed his arms to his chest.

"...sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

You nodded.

It was..awkward.

"Where's my phone?" You asked.

"At the table. Charging."

"Get it for me."

"Go get it yourself."

"I would if my legs weren't like this."

"Crawl."

You glared, "Tsukki-chan."

Tsukishima sighed, standing up and walk over to grab your phone then return to his seat, placing the phone onto your open palm.

"You should rest."

"I had enough rest," you muttered and went through your phone. 

**_2 messages from Oikawa  5 days ago_ **

**_7 messages from Mom  6 days ago_ **

**_3 missed calls from Mom 6 days ago_ **

**_1 missed calls from Dad  6 days ago_ **

**_2 missed calls from Kageyama 6 days ago_ **

**_1 message from Yachi 6 days ago_ **

**_1 missed calls from Kiyoko 6 days ago_ **

**_2 messages from Sugawara 6 days ago_ **

You pursed your lips.

They must be worried sick. You've only been thinking about yourself. While others are scared for your life, you cast it away like an object.

The hand clutching your phone tightened, as you let strands of your hair fall to your side to cover your face. Tears welled up at the corner of your eyes as you used your other hand to wipe it away, trying hard not to let the blonde beside you notice.

"You know," He began and you froze,  "..it's okay to cry sometimes."

His words hit you like a bullet. And like a dam breaking apart, you sobbed loudly, tears pouring down your cheek  as you dropped the phone, both hands went over your eyes. A wail escaped your lips, the guilt finally getting through you.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry for being selfish. I'm sorry for worrying people, I'm sorry for giving everyone a hard time..I'm sorry...I..sorry..."

"Here, tissue. You got snot running down your nose. It's gross," Despite his usual insult, he wiped the snot and tears for you, sighing in defeat when more came.

You hiccuped, "T-thank you, Tsukki."

"Anytime."


	34. A charming visitor, a precious friend

"Just because I'm laying on a hospital bed doesn't mean I can't feed myself," You grab the spoon out of his grasp and fed yourself as he held the bowl of hot porridge. Kageyama furrowed his brows. He wanted to take care of you and the least thing he could do right now is to feed you. Kageyama felt a small guilt in him  that he wasn't able to save you from getting into an accident that night. How scared and in shock he was when he saw you laying there on the bed with tubes sticking out. When the doctor told him the car made a direct hit to your chest and damaged your lungs, causing internal bleeding, he swear he might faint.  
  
The tubes that used to be connected to your body is now gone. The only thing left were the leg casts and bandages wrapped around your abdomen and chest.  
  
You turned to look at your childhood friend again and raised a brow, "Don't you have volleyball practice today?"  
  
"I have to take care of you first."  
  
"Kageyama Tobio chose me over volleyball. The world must be ending." You chuckled, feeling a bit flattered as your cheeks heated up.  
  
'I'd choose you over anything,' he thought, watching you enjoying yourself.  
  
"But seriously Tobio, I'm alright now. My legs are slowly healing and the pain in my chest doesn't hurt much anymore. There's no need to worry about me."  
  
"__-"  
  
"Nope. Worry about yourself first Tobio. No matter what you say I won't let you," You said and he- was that a pout? Kageyama grumbled something under his breath and stood up.  
  
"Fine, you better not do something dumb again, dumbass," He huffed and walked out of the room, hand in his Karasuno jacket. Once you made sure he's gone, you decided to wait a bit longer and stretched your arms as far as it can to grab any part of the wheelchair and pulled it close to you, just beside the bed. And with all your arm strength, you pushed yourself off the bed and onto the wheelchair. An evil grin formed on your lips at your success.  
  
Now, time to get out of this boring room!  
  
Patients going out of their room with no one accompany them is something the hospital takes a bit too seriously. There have been cases of patients running away from hospitals or sometimes taken away and the hospital don't want that. As you past rooms and people, your little journey halted when a familiar woman stood in front of you with a look of disapproval.  
  
"(L/n)-san! Why are you by yourself- how did you even get on that wheelchair on your own-eh?!" The nurse stared dumbfounded as you wheeled pass her, not saying a word. She sighed, shaking her head, a smile on her face, "That silly girl.."  
  
You took the lift down to the first floor where the reception and the cafe is at. It was hard to control the wheelchair since you're so used to someone else pushing it for you. Weird enough, the smell of the hospital calms you down. It's weirdly relaxing. You look up at the high ceiling of the hospital watching as people move here and there, busy with things in their life. That large lamp thingy hanging on the ceiling is so cool - like a gigantic abstract bird's nest.  
  
"__-chan?"  
  
Your attention went back to the person in front of you.  
  
Oh.  
  
"Oikawa-senpai..here to visit?" you greeted as you wheeled towards him. He forced a smile, saddened by the sight of you on the wheel chair. He had a bouquet of (flowers) in his hands while the other is in the pocket of his brown coat. What caught your attention was the pair of glasses he wore. You weren't aware that he had problems with his eye sight. Oikawa took small steps toward you and placed his free hand on your head, gently caressing it.  
  
"How are you doing __-chan?" Oikawa asked, pulling his hands away. He shifted a bit, handing you the bouquet which you gladly took, placing it on your lap.  
  
"I'm good. I had trouble using the toilet though..I never knew those handles in the disabled toilet would come in handy one day," you gave a small chuckle, trying to ease the awkward atmosphere around you. Oikawa remained silent, that forced smile still on his face.  
  
"Iwa-chan is also here. He went to the toilet minutes ago."  
  
"Oh, (l/n)."  
  
You perked up at the new voice and turned to see Iwaizumi walking towards you two. He was in casual clothes like Oikawa.   
  
"This guy wanted to visit you but he doesn't know the way to the hospital," Iwaizumi nudged his childhood friends by the side and gave him a small glare. It gradually softened when he looked at you, "Is your leg doing fine?"  
  
"Yeah, my chest wound is almost healed too."  
  
Iwaizumi grinned, "That's good to hear then. I got to go now, I have to prepare stuff for university. Get well soon."  
  
Oikawa flinched at the word 'university'.   
  
"Good luck Iwaizumi-san!" You waved at the male who waved back, walking out of the hospital and into the cold autumn wind.  
  
Now it's the two of you again.  
  
"Want to go outside for a bit?" Oikawa suggested. You smiled at the idea and nodded. He chuckled, walking over to the counter to talk to the nurse. The nurse's face reddened at Oikawa but remained professional, "If you want to bring a patient into the park you need permission from the patient's doctor."  
  
Out of the corner of your eyes you saw them talking among each other and you close your eyes, leaning back against the chair. Reopening your eyes, you sighed. Your gaze wandered to you leg.  
  
You wish time would go faster.

* * *

"The park?" The doctor raised a brow, "You must bring your ID card and bring it to the security at the park. We don't want to have a patient running off now, do we? It's a bit cold out there so make sure to bring something to warm you up. The park closes at eight in the evening but I recommend to be back by four for her to take her medication before dinner."  
  
You and Oikawa turned to look at each other and smiled, "Thank you sensei!"

* * *

The park is quite big, located right beside the hospital where patients can visit accompanied by hospital staffs or a visitor. There's also a lake there where you told Oikawa you wanted to visit and feed the ducks. He took you there with no complaints.  
  
 _'It's like the promise never existed. Should I feel relieved..?'_ You thought as Oikawa pushed the wheelchair around the small wooded area where there's a lake. Luckily the path there isn't rocky.  
  
"__-chan~ look at those ducklings," Oikawa pointed at the ducklings swimming at the pond with its mother at the front. You only hummed. The brunette placed both hands on either side of your shoulders and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Is something the matter? Do you want to go back?"  
  
"No, nothing.."  
  
"Something is wrong __-chan."  
  
"You're right. Something is wrong," you said, turning to face him with furrowed brows, "Why aren't you angry that your promise isn't fulfilled? Do you know how much I thought about that? I was worried you'd hate me _-AH_!"  
  
You were suddenly lifted up from the wheelchair by the brunette. You heard him trying to stifle his laughter as you continue to struggle against his grip.  
  
"Ah- O-Oikawa-s- I'll fall!" You wrapped your arms around his neck, your legs twitching. Oikawa laughed at your reaction, "I- my leg. It's shaking too much I'm going to fall. Senpai, put me back- _AHH_!"  
  
Oikawa yelped when he lost his balance and fell backward. His back hit the grass as you fell onto him causing him to let out an 'oof'. You groaned, using your arms to help yourself up.  
  
You froze when you realized you're a few centimeters away from the brunette's handsome face. His eyes fluttered open and you swear he looks like so damn pretty with those long lashes of his. He blinked a few times before a grin etched its way to his face. His shoulders shook as a sound of laughter rumbled from his chest to his pink lips.  
  
Fuck, he's beautiful.  
  
"What are you laughing at, idiot! We could have fell into the pond!" You hissed, cheeks flaring red. If your leg wasn't injured you've stood up and shuffle away behind a tree.  
  
Oikawa's laugh quietened down and he was breathing heavily. He wipe the tear welling up in his eye with his index finger, sighing, "You were just so cute I couldn't resist."  
  
His statement made you smack his shoulder and he whined.  
  
"I was having a serious c-conversation! Seriously!" You pouted.  
  
He calmed down but he is still smiling.  
  
"It's okay. I'm not mad at all. I shouldn't be mad with you in the hospital like this." His eyes lingered on your legs for the umpteenth time. Oikawa hummed, "Your health is more important than a promise."  
  
You felt your heart skipped a beat.  
  
 _'No, no, no, think about Tsukki-chan and Tobio!'_ Your inner thoughts screamed. Using all your strength, you rolled off of him. Just in time, your stomach growled.  
  
Oikawa sat up, "Dinner? My treat."  
  
"I have hospital food."  
  
"....."

* * *

"Would you please kindly leave," Tsukishima glared at the brunette sitting beside your bed. Oikawa glared back, putting the spoon back onto the plate.  
  
"Visiting hours is almost over I think you should go first since I'm feeding __-chan, Megane-kun."  
  
You sweat dropped when Oikawa's words fell into deaf ears. Tsukishima 'hmp-ed' and went to take a seat near the window and took the remotes to flipped through the channels.  
  
"I have the permission from the doctor to stay here after visiting hours."  
  
Oikawa rolled his eyes and continued to feed you.  
  
After you've finished your food, Oikawa's phone rang. He excused himself, going at the corner of the room. You took the plate and placed it on the night stand beside your bed. Your attention went to the blonde who is scrolling through his phone. As if sensing your gaze on him, Tsukishima looked up from his phone. His eyes met yours. In a flash, you had your attention back to the television in front of you.  
  
"Eh? The team is having a gathering at that ramen restaurant...the one where we went after the match? Hah! They haven't recover from the lost- " Oikawa paused then yelled, "W-What do you mean I also haven't recovered?! Ho~ Ever since you became captain you got the guts to talk like that huh Yahaba!? Oi, don't hang up-..."  
  
The room went quiet, he turned his head to look at you and sighed, dejected, "I got to go now. The team's waiting."  
  
"See you Oikawa-san," you waved at him.  
  
Now that you are left alone with Tsukishima, you awkwardly shift on the bed.  
  
"There's a festival coming up in a few weeks. I wanted to know if..if you would like to go to the festival with me?" Tsukishima spoke up making you jump.  
  
"Depends on my leg. The doctor said I can get out next week and start walking on crutches," you snickered, imagining yourself walking around the festival in crutches while wearing a yukata, "How 'bout the team? Are they coming with us?"  
  
"Just you and me. It's a date."  
  
You blinked, "Say what again?"  
  
"It's a date." He repeated and you felt your face reddened.  
  
"...."  
  
"So-"  
  
"F-fine. I'll go."


End file.
